Hogwarts, años atrás
by Malale
Summary: [Cap 9 up]. Sirius está muy molesto con Snape y cuando ve la ocasión perfecta decide vengarse, sin tener en cuenta que su vengnaza puede traer más de un problema a sus amigos.
1. En el expreso de Hogwarts

_Yo sigo ahorrando, pero aun no puedo comprar a Harry Potter y a su mundo._

_Este fic va dedicado a mis amigas Gafitas, (Que fue la primera en leerlo) a La Loka (como regalo de despedida. T_T el instituto no será lo mismo sin ti)_ _y a Andrea Gringer._

**Capítulo 1: En el expreso de Hogwarts.**

-¡¡¡LE ODIO!!!- Gritó Arabella Figg. en cuanto entro en el compartimento hecha una furia-¡¡Le odio!!, ¡¡le detesto!!.-Dio un fuerte portazo.

-Buenos días, Bella- Saludó Lily Evans a su mejor amiga, como si  esta hubiera entrado en el compartimiento sin hacer escándalo. Dejo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.- Por tus gritos, deduzco que te has encontrado con Sirius.

-¡¡No-nombres-a-ese-idiota-en-mi-presencia!!- Los ojos azules increíblemente claros de la chica brillaron con furia.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

-¡¡Ese idiota!!. ¡¡Ese estúpido!!. ¡¡ESE PERVERTIDO!!

-Bella, si no te tranquilizas no podrás contarme nada

-Si, tienes razón- Suspiró y empezó a juguetear con su larga trenza negra.-Veras, estaba yo intentando subir mi baúl al tren cuando apareció ESE y sus amigos. Se acercó a mi y me suelta "Déjame ayudarte, Figg. Una enclenque como tú no puede con tanto peso". Yo, obviamente, lo mande muy lejos. Pero el tipo seguía empeñado en "ayudarme". JA. ¡¡Ese gillip…!!!

-Bella, continua- Le pidió Lily en un tono tranquilizador

-Si, es verdad. Lo siento. Bueno, pues que cogió mi baúl por una de sus asas. Yo tiré de la otra. Forcejeamos y entonces el idiota ese soltó muy baúl A PROPÓSITO y se abrió. Imagínate, Lily. ¡Todas mis cosas regadas por el anden 9 y ¾¡

-Bueno, Bella. Quizás si se le resbaló. No deberías de enfadarte de esa forma por una nimiedad como esa.

-¡Pero es que eso no es todo!. Me puse a recogerlo todo, después de maldecirlo. Él también se puso a recoger ,diciendo que lo no había querido soltar el asa, que había sido culpa mía por ponerme a forcejear. ¡¡ENCIMA!!.

-Bella

-Si, si. Ya voy. Le dije que se largara de mi vista. Cuando terminé de recoger todo del suelo, me giré ¡¿y sabes lo que vi?!. ¡¡Al muy guarro con uno de mis sostenes en la mano!! ¡¡Y le miraba la talla, el MUY…!!.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila.-Lily la observo un poco azorada- ¿Pasó algo mas?

-¡¡Que le di su merecido!!.

-¡Oh, Dios, Bella!.- Exclamó Lily, por primera vez con un tono preocupado -¡No me digas que has matado a Black!. ¡Te van a llevar a Azkaban!.

-Lily, yo no…

-¡Y no podrás terminar Hogwarst!, ¡Te pasaras los próximos 20 años en una celda fría y asquerosa!

-Lily, que yo no…

-¿Qué va a decir la pobre de tu abuela cuando se entere?. ¡Con lo delicada que esta!

-¡¡Lily, que yo no me he cargado a Black!!

-Ya lo sabia-Dijo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente. 

-¡Entonces por que has armado tanto jaleo!

-A sido divertido. Y te a quitado tu enfado.-Explicó con una sonrisa.

Arabella se quedo mirando a su amiga confundida. En realidad tenia razón. Ya no se encontraba tan molesta

-Lily, eres lo mas raro que he visto.

-Yo no creo eso. El bicho que consiguió Hagrid el año pasado es lo mas raro que he visto.

¿Te acuerdas cuando nos lo enseñó en su cabaña?

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Cuantos pares de ojos tenía?. ¿Ocho?- Preguntó

-Nueve. Menos mal que Dumbledore le convenció para que lo devolviera a donde fuera que lo consiguió.

-Si. Gracias a Dios.

-Bueno, pero no cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sirius?

Arabella sonrió satisfecha

-Le pegue un derechazo tan fuerte en todo el ojo que lo tiré de espaldas.

-Uh, que dolor.

-Se lo tiene merecido- Exclamó con vehemencia.

-Ya, pero tu sabes que suelo ser pacifista.

-Por eso digo que eres lo mas raro que he visto en mi vida.

Lily le sonrió y volvió a la lectura.

-Ese es nuevo, ¿de que va?

-Se llama "_La melancólica muerte de chico ostra y otros poemas_". Se lee muy rápido. Si quieres te lo dejo luego.

-Bueno, vale. Pero sabes que la poesía me parece muy romanticona y empalagosa.

-Y a mí, pero esto es un libro de poesía distinto. Ya veras. Te gustara.

-Mi abuela esta encantada contigo. Eres al única persona que ha logrado que me guste leer.

-Si, ya me lo ha dicho un par de veces. Generalmente llorando a lagrima viva y estrechándome efusivamente la mano. Madelaine siempre a sido muy expresiva.

-Mi abuela es una exagerada- Murmuró Arabella algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su tutora.

                                                                     ******

-¡¡¡LA ODIO!!!. ¡¡LA DETESTO!!- Gritaba Sirius Black -¡¡Maldita Figg!!. ¡¡MALDITA!!

-Sirius, deja de gritar que me estas dejando sordo- Se quejó Remus – Y si no paras de moverte no podré curarte el ojo.

Después del "encuentro" entre Sirius y Arabella, los cuatro amigos habían ido con el conductor para ver si les podía dar algo para el ojo morado del chico. Y de regreso al su compartimiento, Remus comenzó a aplicarle el medicamento.

-Bueno, esto ya esta. Dentro de 10 minutos estarás como nuevo- Anunció  el joven licántropo,

Sirius solamente gruño.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sirius observaba ceñudo por la ventana, mientras que sus tres amigos  se miraban entre si, lanzándose mensajes silencioso, hasta que James habló:

-Creo que te mereciste ese puñetazo, Padfoot.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- Gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie y encarando a su amigo

-James tiene razón- Secundó Remus

-¡Esto es el colmo!. ¡Me disteis la vara todo el día con que tendría que ser mas amable con esa… MARIMACHO, que por culpa de nuestras peleas le quitan muchos puntos a Griffyndor!. ¡¡Yo os hago caso, por muy horrorosa que me parezca la idea! ¡¿Y que gano?!. ¡Un puñetazo por intentar ser amable!. ¡Y a ahora esto!. ¡¡Traidores!!

-Bueno, para empezar. No debiste llamarla enclenque. Sabes lo orgullosa que esta Figg de ser golpeadora del equipo de Quiddicht  y, por lo tanto, de su fuerza.-Expuso Remus

-¡Fue un comentario irrelevante!.- Se defendió su amigo

-Tienes razón, Padfoot. Eso fue lo irrelevante- Admitió James

-Gracias, Prongs. Sabia que tu te darías cuenta de… 

-Lo mas grave fue coger su sujetador. 

-¡James!- Gritó Sirius lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-No me mires así. Es la verdad. Si pudieses mantener tus manos quietas no tendrías un ojo a la virulé. 

-¡Lo recogí del suelo, nada mas!- Sirius se sonrojo muy levemente, 

-¿Y por que te lo quedaste mirando como bobo durante un buen rato?- Preguntó Peter.

-¡Eso no es verdad!.-Chilló escandalizado-  ¿Por qué querría mirar un sujetador de Figg?. ¡Si hasta me parece increíble que esa marimacho pecho-plano use uno! 

-No se, dínoslo tu-Dijo Remus calmadamente

-¡Ah, no!. ¡Ya se por donde van los tiros!.- Exclamó, y sus ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente –Insinuáis que esa tonta me gusta, ¿verdad?. ¡Pues estáis muy equivocados! 

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada de eso.-Dijo James, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo-Solo que no tienes razones para estar enfadado, puesto que te lo buscaste tú solito.

-¡¿Que esa chica sea una violenta es mi culpa?!

-Tu la provocas todo el tiempo. Durante los 5 años que la conoces siempre la pinchas

-¡Es una amargada con la que no se puede bromear, Moony!. ¡¡¿Y sabéis lo que os digo?!!. ¡¡Que no quiero segur hablando de ella!!. Me voy a dar una vuelta.- Y salió dando un portazo.

Remus miró con desaprobación por donde se había ido su amigo.

-Es un cabeza dura- Masculló

-Pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa- Comentó James 

-¿Por qué se molestara tanto con Figg?

-Esta muy claro, Wortmail.- Empezó a explicarle Remus –Sirius es todo un ligón, ¿cierto?

-Cierto

-¿Y la gran mayoría de chicas de Hogwarst se mueren por sus huesos, ¿verdad?

-Verdad

-Y nuestro querido Padfoot tiene un ego muy grande, ¿no?

-Em… si- Asintió Peter sin estar muy seguro de que tenia que ver todo eso con su pregunta.

-Y Arabella no lo soporta ¿Me equivoco?

-No

Bien, pues suma, ligón + un montón de chicas a sus pies + un ego como un piano + una chica que no lo soporta y tenemos…

-Ni idea.

-Un playboy con sobredosis de autoestima que no se puede cree que una chica, no solo no este coladita por el, si no que no lo soporta ni en pintura.

-Y también que cuando se conocieron por primera vez, no tuvieron una muy buena impresión.- Apuntó James, recordando el incidente

-¿Y por que Arabella lo detesta tanto?. No creo que solo por ese encontronazo.

-Eso solo lo sabe ella, buen amigo- Contestó James- Puede que también su amiga Evans.

-Esas dos, son de lo mas raras.-Comentó Peter

- Muy cierto. Y totalmente opuestas. Figg explota con facilidad, Evans rara vez se molesta. Una vez Malfoy la llamo Sangre Sucia y ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Sirius- Dijo James- Y de paso me compro unas chucherías.

Remus cambió su expresión calmada por una alegre y con sus ambarinos ojos centelleantes, casi gritó:

-Tráeme unos chocolates. ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Si, Moony, si- Rezongó James antes de salir.

-Te saldrán caries con tanto chocolate, Remus- Le dijo Peter

-Déjame tener un vicio, Wortmail. Además. Tu no eres el mas indicado para hablar, Que comes mas que yo y Sirius juntos.

-Ya, pero yo no engordo. Es mi metabolismo. Quema muchas grasas al día.

-Tengo un tío que con tu edad decia eso. Y ahora pesa casi 100 kilos.

-Jo, Remus. No me amargues, Tío- Lloriqueó

-Yo solo te advertía, Peter. Buen amigo.

_Bueno, ¿qué les parece?. Déjenme un review. Háganme ese favor._

_A todos aquellos que me dejaron un review al final de "Cuentos populares" muchísimas gracias. Han sido  de gran apoyo. Con respecto a lo de el "libro de cuentas". Eso es algo que creo que tardaré mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo en escribir. (Si es que me animo a ello ^o^)_

_"La melancólica muerte de Chico Ostra y otros poemas" es un libro de Tim Burton. (Gracias Andrea por dejármelo. Por eso te he dedicado el fic). Si alguien  lo ha leído, que intente recordar el poema de "Chico Ancla", que tiene relación con el próximo capitulo._

_Hasta pronto._


	2. Recordando por que te odio

_Ni Harry Potter, ni Ron Weasley, ni Sirius Black me pertenece. Y a los demás no me importa no tenerlos._

**Capítulo 2: Recordando por que te odio.**

El Expreso de Hogwarts llevaba mas de 15 minutos en marcha. En el compartimiento número 12, Lily y Bella compraban dulces a la señora del carrito, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-Deme unas 12 ranas de chocolate, 10 pasteles de caldero, 5 empanadas de calabaza, 2 botellas de zumo de calabaza y 3 paquetes de grageas de todos los sabores. ¿Tu que quieres, Bella?- Preguntó Lily

-5 ranas de chocolate, una empanada de calabaza, 2 pasteles de calderos y un zumo de calabaza. ¿te puedo coger unas cuantas grageas?- Preguntó

-Claro

Pagaron a la señora. Esta se fue con una sonrisa. Esa niña pelirroja era su mejor clienta.

-Aun no me explico como puedes comer tanto-Comentó Arabella al sentarse a comer.

-Exagerada, no es tanto- Respondió Lily mientras devoraba un pastel.

-No, que va- replicó sarcástica.

-Es el resto del mundo el que no sabe alimentarse. Fíjate en nuestra compañera Brigitte. Obsesionada con no engordar y casi no come.

-Si come, solo que verduras y fruta.

-Eso no es comer.- Replicó la pelirroja

-Si tu lo dices- Susurró su amiga mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Si, un poco. Desde que me encontré con Black

-Si quieres duerme un rato. Yo te despertaré cuando estemos llegando. Y prometo no comerme ninguna de tus golosinas.- Bromeó al final

-De acuerdo. La verdad es que estoy un pelín cansada.

Arabella se acurrucó en su asiento, al lado de la ventana. Arrullada por el sonido del tren se fue quedando dormida. Y, en sueños, iba evocando imágenes ya conocidas…

                                                                     ******

Una Arabella de unos 11 años observo a la chica pelirroja a la que acaba de ayudar a cruzar el muro invisible que separaba el Anden 9 y ¾  con la estación de King Cross. 

-Muchas gracias- Habló la chica. Su cara siempre sonriente.- Si no llega a ser por ti sigo dando vueltas buscando la entrada.

-Es normal. Si mi abuela no me lo hubiera contado yo tampoco la habría encontrado.

-¿Tu abuela?. No la he visto contigo.

-No ha venido conmigo- Corrigió la niña con una nota de tristeza- Esta enferma y se ha quedado en la cama.

-Oh, lo siento. Espero que no sea grave,

-No lo es, no te preocupes.- Arabella intentó quitarle importancia.-Por cierto, Me llamo Arabella Figg.

-Lily Evans. Mucho gusto.

-Encantada, será mejor que busquemos un compartimiento libre.

-Si, será lo mejor.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron hacía el tren cuando algo pasó…

                                                                     ******

Sirius miraba por una ventana del pasillo, apoyado en el marco. Su ceño aun seguía fruncido. "Es culpa de Figg"- Pensó –"Siempre logra sacarme de quicio. Es insoportable. Mirándome todo el tiempo con esa cara de leche agria. Monny dice que yo siempre la provoco. JA. Nunca me ha podido soportar, desde la primera vez que nos vimos…"

                                                                     ******

Desde que Sirius llego a King Cross por primera vez para tomar el expreso que lo llevaría a Hogwarts no había parado de gruñir. 

Su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, James, lo miraba un poco angustiado. Sabía que Sirius deseaba que su padre hubiese venido a despedirse en el primer día que iría a Hogwarst. Pero un auror tan ocupado como lo era Orión Black no siempre podía hacer todo lo que quería. Ahora, Sirius estaba con el alma en vilo,  preguntándose si la nueva misión de su padre era peligrosa y sin saber cuando tendría noticias de él.

-Sirius, será mejor que crucemos la barrera.

-Si, ya se, James. Vamos.

Ambos niños se dirigieron  al muro entre los andenes nueve y diez. En cuanto cruzaron, vieron el espléndido tren color escarlata. Empujaron sus carritos a un vagón libre.

Entonces, Sirius la vio. Una  preciosa chica de pelo largo y rubio, de unos 17 años, paso por su lado.

Sirius solo desvió la vista un instante, solo siguió los andares de esa venus unos segundos…

Pero fue tiempo suficiente.

PLAF

Arabella cayó al suelo del anden con un golpes seco, después de que Sirius la arroyara con su carrito. Durante un segundo, todos se quedaron quietos. Y después de ese segundo todos asimilaron lo ocurrido.

La chica sintió el dolor apoderarse de su cadera, con la que había aterrizado al duro piso, y de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el carrito.

-¡Arabella, ¿estas bien?!- Preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Si, eso creo- Murmuró - ¡¿Por que no miras por donde vas?!- Gritó a Sirius

-¡Si has sido tu la que se ha cruzado en mi camino!-Respondió el chico en el mismo tono

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!!. ¡¡Tu me has atropellado!!

-¡¡No es mi culpa si no te fijas por donde andas!!

-¡Sirius!- Le reprochó James- Lo sentimos mucho, chica. Puedes levantarte.

-¡Si!.- Respondió secamente mientras lo hacía -¡Que la próxima vez que tu amigo coja un carrito mire al frente!- Dijo mientras empujaba el suyo junto a Lily en dirección al tren.

-¡Y tu no te quedes en las nubes y te cruces delante de la gente como idiota!- Respondió- Menuda pelmaza. ¿Por qué me miras así, James?

-Sirius, tu tuviste la culpa. Te quedaste embobado viendo a esa chica. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-No empieces, James. Salió de la nada. ¡Fue su culpa!

-Puede. Pero si tu hubieras estado mirando hacia el frente, podrías haberla esquivado.

Sirius gruño.

-Bueno, es mi culpa. ¿Contento?. Deja de mirarme con esa cara tan sería. Ni que la hubiera lisiado.

-El problema aquí, Sirius, es que te has portado como un imbécil. Llevas toda la mañana enfadado y encontraste el momento perfecto para desahogarte con esa chica. Y por si no lo has notado, se ha ido cojeando. 

-¿Cojeando?- Preguntó algo afligido.

-Si. Estoy seguro de que le saldrán unos buenos moretones mañana.

-Jo, James. Ya me has hecho sentir culpable.

-Esa era la idea, so tonto.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón. En todo. Cuando la vuelva a ver, me disculparé. ¿Me puedes dejar de ver ya como si fuera un criminal?.

-Exagerado-James esbozó una media sonrisa.-Anda, que tenemos que pillar algún compartimiento vacío.

                                                                     ******

Arabella despertó mucho antes de que llegaran al colegio. No entendía por que había recordado eso precisamente ahora. Sucedió hace mucho.

-¿Se te ha quitado el dolor de cabeza?- Preguntó Lily.

-Si- Contestó 

-Has soñado con Sirius, ¿verdad?

-¡¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!!- Preguntó con los ojos como platos

-Por que no has parado de murmurar, "estúpido Black", "niñato creído" y cosas por el estilo.

-Entiendo. He soñado con la primera vez que me encontré con ese idiota. Ya sabes, cuando me atropelló.

-Oh, si. Lo recuerdo.

-El muy imbécil...- Dijo entre dientes.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Bella. Mira, yo ya he terminado el libro. Cógelo tu.

-Bueno, vale.-Arabella abrió el libro y se puso a leer.

Las poesías eran muy tétricas y escabrosas. Con tristes finales para los personajes, seres amorfos y extraños rechazados por la sociedad.

Y hubo un poema que le llamo mas la atención y que le pareció el mas triste de todos. Era el poema titulado "_Chico ancla_". Trataba de una sirena que se enamora de un humano. Este no quiere vivir en el mar con ella, así que para obligarlo, se queda embarazada. Pero al quedarse en estado solo para encadenar a un hombre que no la quería, su hijo nació pesado como el plomo y con una cadena en lugar de cordón umbilical, imposible de romper. Al final, el hombre no quiso saber nada de los dos y el niño hundió a su madre en el fondo del océano, donde quedo atrapada, sola con su hijo y los peces.

Arabella sonrió tristemente y acarició la ilustración del libro donde se veía a la madre atada a su hijo de plomo en el fondo el mar. Ese poema se le hacia dolorosamente familiar.

Obligando a su cerebro no pensar en cosas que no quería, otros recuerdos tampoco muy agradables la invadieron…

                                                                     ******

Arabella caminaba por el pasillo del tren, cojeando ligeramente. Se había ofrecido para buscar a la señora del carrito de las chucherías, que aun no había pasado por su vagón.

Lily se negó en un principio, alegando que a Arabella todavía le tenia que doler la pierna, pero esta no dejo que la trataran como a una convaleciente. Había recibido golpes mas fuertes cuando se peleaba con los chicos de su barrio, y ahí estaba, de una pieza.

Cuando la pelirroja vio que no habría forma humana de convencerla, le dio bastante dinero y le pidió que le comprera 10 cosas de cada, explicando que nunca había comido golosinas mágicas, al ser hija de muggles. Arabella aun se preguntaba como podría comerse todo lo que le había pedido.

Entonces escucho una voz familiar salir de un compartimiento cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Era el mismo imbécil que la había atropellado. La chica se paró.

-Ya veras que lo que te digo será la verdad, James. Voy a salir con todas las chicas de Hogwarts antes de salir del colegio.

-Menuda fanfarronada, amigo.

-¿No me crees?. ¡Hombre de poca fe!. Como le van a decir que no a un chico tan atractivo como yo.

-Ya se lo que te regalare estas navidades. Un poco de modestia.

 -La modestia no va conmigo. Mejor regálame una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

-Lo pensare. Pero ya hablando en serio, Sirius. Estas de guasa con eso de las chicas, ¿verdad?

-No.-Contestó de manera rotunda. James rodó sus ojos color café a un lado y suspiro.

-Sirius, aun no has llegado a Hogwarts y ya planeas salir con toda chica que se te ponga por delante.

-No, James. Solo con las guapas.

-Sirius, ¿qué vas ha hacer?. ¿Tener una novia nueva cada día?

-No, hombre. Cada semana. Hay que disfrutar bien.

-No vas a tener ninguna novia formal.

-No, James.-Dijo muy serio –No la necesito

Arabella se quedo en shock al oír la conversación.  ¡Ese tipo era un completo subnormal!. ¡Un autentico idiota!. ¡Su meta mas grande en la vida era tirarse a cada chica mona que se le pusiera en al mirilla!. No importaba si era lista o una cabeza-hueca. Y ella que creía que solo existía una persona tan superficial. Le entraban arcadas. ¡Era la personificación de…!. ¡¡AGH!!.

Se fue de allí rápidamente, olvidando el dolor de su pierna y de su cadera.

                                                                     ******

Sirius no sabía por que estaba recordando el primer día que fue a Hogwarts. Recordaba esa conversación con James. Seguía pensando igual que entonces. Una novia te quitaba la libertad. "Mi padre era como yo"- Pensó con un amago de sonrisa –"y al final se caso y se volvió un aburrido. No le hecho la culpa a mi madre. No fue ella. Si no que todas las relaciones serías terminan así. Atarte solo te trae complicaciones."

Miró por la ventana. Era mas de mediodía. Sirius no tenia aun ganas de volver a su compartimiento. Seguía algo molesto con sus amigos. ¡Ponerse a favor de Figg, por Dios!. Si esa siempre había demostrado esas tendencias violentas. Solo había que pensar en cuanto intento disculparse con ella por el incidente del carrito…

                                                                     ******

Los alumnos fueron bajando del tren al llegar a la estación. Sirius diviso a la chica de la trenza negra y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Hey, tú!- La llamó –¡La de la cojera, espérate!

-Tu delicadeza es estupenda, Sirius-Murmuró James, pero su amigo no le escucho.

Arabella giró ligeramente molesta. Y cuando diviso quien la llamaba se molesto aun mas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de forma cortante.

-Pues veras, quería disculparme por lo de antes. No debí de decirte todas esas cosas.

Ella alzo una ceja, y apretó los labios.

-Tu amigo te ha dicho que lo hagas, ¿no?

-¿Qué…?

-Mira, déjalo. No me gustan las disculpas de dientes para afuera. Ahórrate la molestia- Lo último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Oye, que de verdad lo siento!

-No te creo. No creo que alguien como tu lo sienta de verdad.

-Bella-Susurró Lily a su lado, algo preocupada.

Sirius apretó los puños fuertemente y gruñó por lo bajo. James, que lo conocía muy bien, sabia que eso era señal de que estaba muy enfadado.

-¡Tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que puedo sentir!

-No me hace falta conocerte. ¡Ni quiero hacerlo!

-¡Estúpida prejuiciosa!. ¡La culpa es mía, por intentar disculparme con una marimacho!. ¡Vámonos, James- Sirius se alejo dando zancadas.

-Bella, ¿no te has pasado?.- Preguntó Lily

-Puede. Pero no me arrepiento.

Lily le iba a replicar cuando una voz potente y grave empezó a llamar a todos los alumnos de primero.

                                                                     ******

Sirius aun recordaba eso. A partir de ese día, él y Figg se llevaban a matar. Casi se mueren al quedar en la misma casa y no había día en la que no se insultaran. Era inevitable.

Arabella seguía ensimismada. Esos recuerdos no eran los mejores que tenia. Muchas veces Lily le recrimino ese comportamiento con Black, pero no pudo evitarlo. Después  de lo que escucho, no. 

Si existía algo que ella no podía aguantar eran a los tipos como Black. Era inevitable.

_N de la A: Siento muchísimo haberme centrado en Sirius y Arabella en este capítulo. Se que este fic esta clasificado como un J/L, pero lo puse por ser una de las varias parejas que salen y la que es conocida por todos. Pero mi objetivo es concentrarme en cada relación muy profundamente. Hay múltiples posibilidades (ya sé, Gafitas, ya sé. ¬¬ "eso es plagio")_

_También estoy pensando en quitar la clasificación J/L y no poner ninguno de los nombres. Depende de lo que ustedes opinen. Así que, por favor, díganmelo. _

**Fran:** Muchísimas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. ¡¡Me hizo muy feliz tu review, por que fue el primero, ^__^ de verdad, gracias!!. 

**Cleo Dumbledore:** Gracias por el review. Sí, he leído el 5º libro. Pero después pensar, trazar y escribir este fic en mi cuaderno negro (Que por cierto se me perdió y tuve que pasarlo de memoria al ordenador U_U). Estuve muy reticente a publicarlo por eso mismo, pero una amiga me convenció y aquí esta. Como LODF aun no ha salido en español, intentare terminarlo antes.

**Andreina: **¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!. Intentare escribir lo mas rápido posible, ya que me queda poco de las vacaciones y cuando vuelva al instituto no tendré tiempo ni para respirar.

**Nisa:** ¡Tu review ha sido genial!. No te pasaste de ridícula. A todos nos pasa eso de sentirte parte de un personaje. Y me hace muy feliz ser capaz de mostrar las diferentes personalidades de los personajes claramente. Era justo lo que intento cada vez que escribo y que tú te hayas dado cuenta es el mejor halago que me pudieron hacer.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** Arabella es una bomba de relojeria con un detonante llamado Sirius Black. Esos son un peligro en un radio de dos metros de distancia. Y Arabella aun no ha mostrado todo su mal carácter. (imagínatelo)


	3. Batalla campal en el Gran Comedor

¡¡Secuestré a Sirius, James y Remus!!. ¡¡Son mios!!. ¡Y a Peter lo tiré a una alcantarilla como la rata que es!. Ahhh, que bonito es soñar.

**Capítulo 3: Batalla campal en el Gran Comedor.**

La estación de Hogsmeade se lleno del ruido de los alborotadores estudiantes bajando del tren.

Lily y Arabella esperaban los carruajes que los llevaría al colegio. Arabella había estado bastante sería. Primero el encontronazo con Black, después el sueño que tuvo y, para rematar, el poema que había leído. Definitivamente, estaba de muy mal humor.

Lily le hechó un vistazo de reojo y suspiró. Su mejor amiga estaba mandando demasiada energía negativa para un solo día. Desvió la vista a la izquierda. A unos metros estaban los merodeadores. Estupendo. ¡Ojalá vinieran los carruajes pronto!

Sirius parecía tan enfadado como su amiga. No entendía a ese chico. En realidad no entendía a ningún chico. ¡Y sobre todo no entendía a todas esas chicas que se morían por tener un novio, siendo tan raros los chicos!.

Lily apretó la gomilla de su cola de caballo y pasó delicadamente la mano por su rojo cabello. Sonrío débilmente. En ese momento llegaron los carruajes

Subieron a ellos, mientras un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos. Y se encaminaron hacía Hogwarts. Una leve llovizna los alcanzo al cruzar la puerta.

Cuando ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a entrar en el Gran Comedor, Bella soltó un leve chillido de dolor, que solo Lily escuchó, puesto que se encontraban al final de la multitud que se dirigía a cenar.

Peeves, el poltergeist, había cogido la trenza de la chica y tiraba con fuerza hacía arriba.

-¡Hay!. ¡Maldito bicho!. ¡¡Suéltame el pelo!!.-Rugió la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No, no. Muy mal.-Dijo con una risilla Peeves.-No me lo has pedido por favor.

-¡¡Déjame el pelo!!

-¡Peeves, suéltala!-Dijo Lily- No te ha hecho nada, deja de molestar.

-Oh, pero es que tiene el pelo tan largo…-Empezó a explicar mientras jugaba con los rizos que salían por la punta de la coleta- ¡…que dan ganas de tirar muy fuerte de él!- Exclamó mientras lo hacia.

Arabella aguantó otro grito de dolor, apretando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡¡Ya me he cansado!!-Gritó y, sacando la varita, apuntó la ser que flotaba sobre su cabeza.-¡¡_Desmaius_!!.

La maldición pasó rozando la mejilla de Peeves. Este soltó el cabello de Arabella, les sacó la lengua y salió volando mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Lily

-Sí-Dijo con los dientes apretados y Lily juraría que ya sí que podía ver la energía negativa emanar del cuerpo de su amiga.

-Entremos, la selección esta a punto de empezar.

-De acuerdo

Cruzaron el Gran comedor y se sentaron en los últimos asientos libres que no estaban reservados para los alumnos de primero.

Cuando Lily vio quienes estaban sentados enfrente de ellas, casi le da un colapso. Los merodeadores, justo lo que le faltaba. Remus, Sirius, James y Peter en ese orden. Su amiga estaba sentada frente a Lupin y ella frente Black.

Bella no estaba del mejor humor del mundo y tener tan cerca al tipo que mas detestaba de Hogwarts no era la idea de Lily para cenar tranquila. "Me pregunto quien tiene mala suerte, Arabella o yo"- Pensó

Esta, por su parte, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no darse de cabezazos contra la mesa (lo que le estaba produciendo un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda). ¡Que mas le podía pasar en todo el día!. Definitivamente no podía ir peor.

Se nota que esta chica es de familia mágica y nunca ha escuchado de la ley de Murphy. 

Sirius tampoco es que pareciera contento de la vida. Mas bien aparentaba que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien de un mordisco.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, intentando que el otro se deshiciera bajo su vista.

La profesora McGonagall no les quitaba la vista de encima por encima del pergamino donde se encuentran apuntados los nombres de los nuevos alumnos. La última vez que la señorita Figg y el señor Black estuvieron cenando a tan escasos metros no pudieron evitar pelearse. Los gritos fueron tan fuertes que opacaron la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador. 

Griffyndor perdió 40 puntos y los causantes fueron castigados a limpiar las escaleras del colegio.

-Bella, por lo que mas quieras, ¡ignora a Black!- Suplicó Lily en un susurro –Te lo ruego. McGonagall no nos quita el ojo de encima. ¡No quiero que Griffyndor pierda puntos nada mas empezar el curso!

-Yo no empezare, Lily, te lo aseguro. ¡Pero te juro que no respondo de mis actos como me haga algo, por pequeño que sea!. No estoy de humor- Dijo entre dientes.

Lily suspiró.

La selección empezó sin ningún problema. En cuanto Oscar Owen se sentó en su nuevo sitio en Ravenclaw y el director Dumbledore diera su habitual discurso de bienvenida, enormes fuentes con deliciosa comida aparecieron frente a ellos.

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron de alegría. ¡Como le gustaban los banquetes!. Empezó a llenar su plato de todo le que tenia a su alcance, siendo observada por todos esos alumnos nuevos que jamás la habían visto comer.

Sirius y Arabella imitaron a Lily, ignorándose mutuamente. James, Remus y Peter rezaban internamente para que siguieran así durante toda la noche (Lily también rezaba, pero entre bocado y bocado). No querían perder puntos. El año pasado la Copa de las Casas se les escapo de los dedos y la ganó Huffelpuff.

Pero al parecer los de arriba no escucharon sus ruegos a tiempo. Las comunicaciones en el cielo deben de ser muy lentas.

Bella alargó el brazo para  coger un pedazo de pan a la par que Sirius hacia lo mismo agarrando el trozo a la vez.

-Suelta- Exigió  la chica

-No, lo he cogido yo antes- Replicó el chico

-¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!

-Te he dicho que NO!

(A estas alturas, Lily miro con resignación la escena mientras se metía una patata en la boca y James, Remus y Peter maldicieron  la sordera de Dios).

-¡¿Quieres que te ponga otra vez el ojo morado?!

-¡Eres una violenta!. ¡Y no te tengo miedo!. ¡¡Si pudiste pegarme esta mañana fue de chiripa, no me lo esperaba!!

-¡Ah, ¿Sí?!. ¡¡A ver si te esperas esto!- Gritó mientras le lanzaba un puñado de puré de patatas. 

Sirius se libró por un poco, pero James no tuvo tanta suerte. 

PLAF

La cara del buscador de Griffyndor termino embadurnada de comida.

-¡¡Bellaaaa!!- Rugió y le arrojó un cucharazo de salsa.

Pero la puntería de James Potter brillaba por su ausencia, y termino manchando la camiseta blanca de Lily situada debajo de su túnica 

-¡Agh!. ¡La comida no se tira!- Berreó la pelirroja y vertió el contenido de su copa (zumo de calabaza) sobre  Sirius y James, dándoles también a Remus y Peter.

-¡Si la comida no se tira, no lo hagas!- Grito el licántropo y, junto con Peter, le tiraron dos pedazos de pollo. Lily se parapeto debajo de la mesa y la carne acabo estampada el al pechera de Severus Snape.

-¡¡Estúpidos Gryffindors!!-llenó de rabia, tiró a la cabeza de Bella un trozo de pudín de filete y riñones

-¡Ehy, no te metas, pelo grasiento!. ¡Soy yo el que tiene que vengarse de la marimacho!-Gritó Sirius lanzándoles a ambos un puñado de verduras.

Toda la escuela se desencadeno en ese momento. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Huffelpuffs y Ravenclaws se enzarzaron en una pelea de comida. Gritaban, chillaban, maldecían y reían al mismo tiempo. Algunos se unieron por diversión, otros en revancha.

-¡¡Orden, orden!!-Gritaba la Profesora McGonagall desesperada y enfadadísima, pero nadie le hacia caso

Las paredes y el suelo del Gran Comedor estaban llenos de comida. Pero no era nada comparados por los alumnos, que parecían supermercados ambulantes.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Todos se quedaron quietos. 

Algunos chicos miraban sin creérselo y otros se pusieron pálidos como fantasmas.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio aterrador. Sepulcral. Las miradas dirigidas a la mesa de profesores

Habían manchado de comida la cara del Director Dumbledore.

Siento el retraso. No he podido evitarlo. Empiezo el instituto y estoy hasta las narices con sus tonterías. ¡¡Malditos dictadores!!. Perdón, me dan unos prontos muy malos.

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Andrea Gringer por que me ha acosado, fastidiado, mandado howlers y maldiciones imperdonables para que actualizara. ¡¡Ya actualicé!!. No podrás segur mandándome miradas asesina cuando estés sentada a mi lado en clase._

**Cleo Dumbledore:** Vale, no saco el fic de la clasificación J/L. Sobre intentar poner mas de esta pareja, siento decirte que aunque saldrán mucho, mucho, será una relación un poco rara. Es que la relación "te odio hasta la muerte y luego me enamoro perdidamente de ti" esta muy vista y no me gusta para ellos dos. (Aunque James se dará de chocones contra la pared puesto que Lily lo desborda). ¡Muchas gracias por el review!.

**Yoko:** A mí también me esta gustando mucho la pareja Sirius/Bella. Es que es tan nueva que puede exprimirse mucho. Pero como a otras muchas personas les gusta les gustan los J/L, no pude centrarme solo en ellos. Así que seguiré con mi idea de centrarme en todos por igual. ¡ Me animó mucho que me escribieras, gracias!

**Andrea:** ¡¡HOLA, TÍA!!. Estarás contenta, ya actualicé. Y el capítulo esta dedicado a ti exclusivamente. A muchas gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños, (aunque te contesto un poco tarde ¬¬U perdón). Fuiste muy explicita con la fecha. Nada mas te falto decir "2 torres gemelas derrumbadas". La próxima vez publícalo en el periódico. ¡¡Me encanta recibir review tuyos!! (y de Gafitas). 

**Gafitas:** Y hablando de la reina de roma… ¡¡Me alegra que me escribas, tía!. Teniendo en cuenta que tu tienes los capítulos que te mande por el msn. Gracias por la felicitación, (a ti también te contesto tarde, soy un caso perdido). Lo de que Arabella y Lily se parecen en algo a mi no lo haya pensado. Supongo que tengo que basarlas en algo que conozca muy bien. ¿Y que conozco mejor que a mi misma?. Lo de que no te cae bien Arabella por que esta en contra de Sirius… bueno, no te lo puedo decir por que si no hecho a perder la historia. Solo te digo que mucho mas adelante saldrán unos tipos que creo que te caeran peor. ¡Sayonara!

**Luli-chan:** Gracias por escribir. Intentare poner mas de todas las parejas. No te preocupes, que habrá para dar y regalar.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** Si, esos dos dan miedo. ¡Y es solo al punta del iceberg!. Lo he dicho antes, (empiezo a parecer disco rayado ¬¬U, me paso de rimbombante) me centrare en todas las parejas. Habra mucho J/L, S/A, R/ Sorpresa  ^^ jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Colombia:** Tu review me a animado muchísimo para actualizar. (aquí estoy, a las 12 de la noche ^^). Me alegra ver que hay gente a las que le guste la pareja de Sirius/Arabella, Hay muy pocos *snif* me desanimó. ¡¡Es broma!!. Al final hago lo que yo quiero. (Me parece que la historia me controla, y no yo a ella ^^U). Espero no desilusionarte con este capi.


	4. Castigo y amistad

Esto todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero si lo omito puede que tenga problemas con la justicia ¬¬. Harry Potter no me pertenece bla bla bla bla bla bla. ¿Contentos, estúpidos abogados?

**Capítulo 4: Castigo y amistad.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el Gran Comedor se había sumido en el silencio? ¿un minuto?, ¿Dos?, ¿Cinco?, ¿una hora?

Pues no. Los alumnos y el profesorado de Hogwarts han debido de olvidarse de que un minuto tiene 60 segundo y solo habían pasado 40. ¡Que mal control del tiempo!. 

Y las caras de todos ellos eran un poema. Tan pálidos, llenos de comida, sin mover ni un músculo, y sin darse cuenta de que el brazo se les esta cansando por tenerlo levantado y apunto de tirar una descarga. Para una foto. ¡Y Peeves perdiéndose el espectáculo!

El profesor Dumbledore sacó un pañuelo y se limpió  la cara de comida, muy despacio. Después, alzo la vista a todos esos niños y adolescentes que hace un momento estaban descontrolados. 

Y se rió. Alto y fuertemente. Una risa que nadie mas, por miedo o por sorpresa, imitó.

-Veo que esta noche estáis todos rebosantes de energía, señores.

-¡¡Director!!- Empezó a hablar McGonagall, pero este le hizo un gesto para que callara.

-Me alegra ver de que estáis tan entusiastas y saludables para empezar le curso- Siguió hablando con una sonrisa en su cara

Algunos alumnos dejaron caer toda la comida que tenían en sus manos por la sorpresa de tan amables palabras. Otros se miraban entre si sin entender y algunos bajaron al vista avergonzados.

-Espero, eso si, que sigáis usando esa energía en las clases.

-¡Director, creo que debería...!- Habló la profesora de transfiguración, peor volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Lo sé, Minerva. Ya sé lo que quieres decirme. Aunque las muestras de energía juvenil son muy reconfortantes, vuestro comportamiento no ha sido muy correcto. Ha si que debo quitarle 10 puntos a cada casa. 

-Además,- McGonagall ya había decidido tomar las riendas –Los causantes de todo esto perderán 10 puntos cada uno y serán castigados. -El resto que vuelvan a sus Salas Comunes- y acercándose a los merodeadores y a ambas chicas, les dijo- Ustedes seis se quedaran.

-¡Pero profesora...!

-¡Nada de peros, señor Potter!. ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra!- Y sus labios tan apretados y el tic en su mejilla convenció a los chicos que cerraran la boca.

Cuando todos abandonaron al sala y solo quedaron la profesora y los muchachos, la bomba estalló.

-¡Estoy profundamente avergonzada de vuestro comportamiento!. ¡Armar todo este alboroto!. ¡¡Una guerra de comida!!. ¡¡Jamás en toda mi vida había visto cosa igual!!. ¡¡Y me siento terriblemente decepcionada de que seis alumnos de mi casa hayan provocado todo esto!!.

-Pero profesora McGonagall, nosotros…

-¡Señorita Evans, creo recordar que dije que quería silencio!. Su castigo será limpiar todo este desastre SIN magia, por supuesto. Son las nueve. Todo deberá de estar limpio para las 12 en punto. ¡Ni un minuto mas!. 

-¡No podremos hacer lo en tres horas, profesora!- Replicó James.

-¡¡Haberlo pensado antes de provocar una batalla campal!!

-¡Pero si empezó Figg!- Acusó Peter (¬¬ quien, si no la rata traidora)

-¡¡Tu amiguito con el encefalograma plano me provocó!!

-¡¡¿Qué me has dicho?!!

-Eres tan tonto que hay que explicarte los insultos. ¡¡Encefalograma plano es igual que tener el cerebro muerto!!

-¡Ah, eso fue lo que te detectaron a ti cuando naciste, ¿verdad?!

-¡¡SILENCIO!!. ¡Estoy muy cansada de sus enfrentamientos diarios, Sr. Black y Srta.  Figg!. ¡No a habido año en el que cada día un profesor se quejara de sus peleas es clases!. ¡Si vuelvo a oír otro enfrentamiento mutuo juro que me encargare de que les quiten todos los puntos a Gryffindor!

-¡¡A su propia Casa!!- Reprochó James incrédulo.

-Exacto, Sr. Potter. Y ahora comiencen a trabajar. Ya han perdido 10 minutos.

-Es imposible lograrlo antes de las 12 de la noche

-¡Pues tendrán que conseguirlo!. Denme sus varitas.  Quedaran encerrados en el Gran Comedor hasta medianoche. ¡Y si cuando haya vuelto no esta todo esto limpio como una patera quedaran castigados  todo el año, ¡¿esta claro?!

-Sí, profesora- Dijeron los seis a la vez.

                                                                     ******

Llevaban una hora limpiando. Filch les envió por medio de unos elfos todo el material necesario: fregonas, bayetas, cubos y limpiador.  

Ninguno había abierto la boca. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre ellos. Pero eso no podía durar mucho.

-¡Estoy cansado!- Se quejó Peter parando de fregar la pared.

-Vamos, Pettigrew, no intentes escaquearte.-Dijo Arabella

-Para empezar, marimacho, ni él ni ninguno de nosotros tendría que estar aquí.-Dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación. 

-¡Te juro que como vuelvas a llamarme marimacho te comes la fregona!

-¡Uhh, que miedo!-Dijo en tono burlón- ¡Marimacho, marimacho, marimacho!

-¡Te voy a …!- Pero Bella no pudo terminar.

PAFF.

Un cubo lleno de agua se estrelló con violencia en la pared donde habían estado limpiando anteriormente, pasando entre los dos, rompiéndose en pedazos y salpicándoles. 

Sirius y Arabella se giraron en dirección a donde había salido el cubo-bala, algo pálidos por que estuvo a punto de darles. Se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Lily estaba con la pierna izquierda ligeramente levantada delante suya, con la vista al suelo y el flequillo tapándole los ojos. James, que lo había visto todo al estar casi al lado de la pelirroja, dejo caer la fregona al suelo. 

La tranquila Lily Evans, la simpática y agradable Lily Evans, ¡la pacifista Lily Evans acaba de darle una patada a un cubo lleno de agua estrellándolo tres metros mas adelante!.

-Ya esta bien- Murmuró, tan bajo que casi ni pudieron oírla.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó su amiga algo preocupada.

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE VUESTRAS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS!-Gritó alzando la mirada. Y el fuego brillaba en sus ojos verdes -¡¡ME TENEIS CANSADA!!.

-Lily, ¿estas bien?

-¡¡NO, ARABELLA, NO ESTOY BIEN!!- Gritó -¡¡POR VUESTRAS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS GRYFFINDOR  TIENE –70 PUNTOS!!. ¡¡POR VUESTRAS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS ESTAMOS CASTIGADOS LIMPIANDO TODO ESTE DESASTRE!!. ¡¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO!!. ¡¡POR VUESTRAS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS NO HE PODIDO TERMINAR DE CENAR!!

-Evans- Murmuró James- ¿estas enfadada por Gryffindor o por no haber terminado de cenar?

-¡¡ES LO MISMO!!. ¡¡ESTOY CANSADA Y HAMBRIENTA!!. ¡¡Y TODO POR LAS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS!!. 

-La verdad es que tiene razón.-Dijo Lupin

-¡¡Pues claro que la tengo!!- Dijo Lily, algo más calmada. (Pero no mucho)

Sirius y Arabella se miraron entre si con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si ella no fuera una marimacho violenta.

-Si él no fuera un gallito de tres al cuarto que siempre me molesta.

-¡Si fuera un poco mas agradable y no me tratara como si tuviera la peste!.

-¡Si se comportase como una persona normal y no como un gato en celo por cada chica mona que se le pone por delante!.

-¡¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!!. ¡¡Nunca he ido detrás de una marimacho!!. ¡¿O es eso lo que te molesta?!

-¡¡En tus sueños, imbécil!!. ¡¡Pero tu comportamiento me da asco!!.

-¡¡Reprimida!!

-¡¡Pervertido!!

-¡¡YAAAAAAAAA!!- Gritó de nuevo Lily -¡Esto es justo lo que nos ha metido en este lío!.¡¡No os a servido para nada la amenaza de McGonagall!!. ¡¡Pues yo me la he tomado muy en serio, así que a partir de hoy seréis amigos!!

-¡¡Ni de coña!!.- Dijeron Sirius y Bella a la vez.

-¡¡NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA!!.-Ambos chicos pegaron un bote ante la potencia de la voz de la chica -¡¡Lo seréis o si no os la tendréis que ver conmigo!!.

-Esto de acuerdo- Dijo James –A partir de hoy no voy a permitir que os peleéis de nuevo. La Copa de las Casas esta en juego. Y McGonagall no os pasará ni una.

-Eso, este día será recordado como el día en el que Sirius y Figg se hicieron amigos- Dijo Remus 

-Peter, Remus y yo uniremos fuerzas con Evans para esta misión

-¡Lo lograremos!- Gritaron a la vez el licántropo, la pelirroja y el chico con gafas.

-¡Y nuestra opinión se tira al caño!- Repuso Sirius

-¡Sí!-Gritaron otra vez a la par mirando asesinamente a la pareja.

-Dudo que lo logréis.- Dijo Arabella.- Pero si eso hace que Lily deje de estar enfadada conmigo, intentadlo!

-¡Oh, Bella, genial!- Lily abrazó a su amiga. Sirius gruñó.

-Peter, no has dicho nada. ¿No estas de acuerdo?

-Claro-Contestó el chico- Pero hemos perdido 15 minutos en esta charla.

-¡¡Mierda, apenas tenemos tiempo para limpiar todo esto!!- Gritaron todos y se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente.

                                                                     ******

Cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó a las 12 en punto al gran comedor y abrió las puertas se encontró con una sala brillante y seis chicos sentados en el suelo, jadeantes y sudorosos.

Por supuesto no iba a felicitarles por cumplir un castigo. Si decir una palabra lo llevó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y les dijo la contraseña. (Gorros rojos)

Lo que no sabía la profesora es que se había hecho un pacto entre los seis chicos que, quizás, los metería en mas líos de lo que ellos pensaban.

                                                                     ******

Lily y Arabella subieron las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de las chicas en silencio Parte por no querer despertar a sus compañeras y parte porqué estaban demasiado cansadas para hablar.

Las duchas estaban en una habitación contigua a los dormitorios. A la vez abrieron los grifos y dejaron que el agua caliente relajara sus adoloridos músculos. Lily miro hacía abajo, viendo el agua salir por el desagüe. El pelo rojo, suelto, goteaba agua por su cara. Era tan relajante. Y ella necesitaba relajarse.

Hacía años que no se enfadaba tanto. Ella no era así (Aunque también era cierto que en su mente la comida era sagrada). Pero estaba tan cansada de las continuas peleas de su mejor amiga y de Sirius. Las peleas no llevaban a ninguna parte. ¡Por que nadie entendía eso!.

Pero se acabó. Desde ese momento no permitiría mas peleas. La situaciones como esas consumían el espíritu y el alma adentrándose en el plano astral individual de cada ser. ¡La pobre de Bella tendría que tener su dimensión interior llena de energía negativa acumulada!. ¡¡Tenía que ayudarla costara lo que costara!!.

Por su amiga y por su comida de cada día.

                                                                     ******

Los merodeadores no llegaron tan silenciosamente a sus habitaciones. Mientras se desnudaban para ponerse el pijama, Sirius gruñía miles de improperios dirigidos a una marimacho, Remus intentaba calmarlo con palabras razonables y Peter buscaba su peluche (No pregunten) poniendo patas arribas el cuarto.

Solamente James guardaba silencio. Se metió en la cama sin que los demás lo notasen e intento ignorar las palabrotas que salían dela boca de su mejor amigo. Amigo al que en ese mismo instante intentaba llevarse todas las papeletas para meterle un calcetín en la boca y que dejara de hablar. En realidad lo habría hecho antes si no estuviera tan sumido en sus pensamientos

"-70 puntos. Tenemos –70 puntos en el primer día de colegio."- Pensó- "Lily tiene toda la razón, esto no puede quedar así. Por culpa de las tontas disputas entre eso dos estamos en la mirilla de McGonagall.  Cosa que no viene bien para las bromas de los merodeadores. Además, somos compañeros de la misma Casa. Una cosa es que no se traten y otra que se odien de esa forma. Tienen que cambiar su manera de actuar."

James sonrío, de una forma un poco maléfica.

"Es lo mejor… lo mejor para vengarse de Sirius por habernos metido en este lió. Lily es una autentica genio"

En ese mismo minuto a James Potter se le había metido una ida en la cabeza. Y James Potter no le ganaba nadie en cabezonería.

_4º capítulo. No he tardado mucho, ¿verdad?. (¬¬U vale, vale. No contesten). Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho. ¿Veis por que era tan importante la pareja Sirius/Arabella?. Gracias a esos dos el resto se han tenido unir. _

_Y hablando de esta pareja. Se ha levantado mucha polémica. Muchos dicen que me centre mas en J/L. Otros que no les importaría que la pareja principal fuera la S/A. Y unos pocos que solo quieren que continué el fic sin importarle la pareja principal. Intentaré complaceros a todos, pero no es fácil._

**Nymphadora Tonks:**  ¡Muchas gracias por el review!. Como habrás podido ver, Dumbledore es un tío legal que no se enfada por tonterías. Que pena que no se puede decir lo mismo con McGonagall ¬¬U.

**Andrea:** ¡Aquí esta la persona que hace que actualice lo mas pronto posible!. ¡¿Que tal, chica?!. No sabía que filosofía te había calado tanto. Don Joaquín estará contento. Intentare que los capítulos sean lo mas largos posibles. Sobre lo de terminar antes que la Rowling… lo intentaré. Y no llores por la emoción. ¡¡Gracias por escribirme, tía!! (Y el 5º capítulo vendrá cuando se pueda. Ya he escrito el principio y será bastante larguito)

**Gafitas:** ¡¿Qué dices de que solo escribes chorradas?!. ¡¡Me parto con tus reviews, amiga!!. Sí, publique para que nuestra queridísima Andrea no muriera de un infarto y no por sus amenazas (es una ironía, por si no lo pillas ¬¬). Lo del pan, no era por el hambre. Simplemente es que tiene que pelearse por todo. Si el trozo de pollo le hubiera caído al Ken se hubiera desmayado de la impresión. Yo no confié en Dios, fueron James, Lily, Remus y la Rata Traidora. Y sobre lo de que Dumbledore es un tío enrollado, ya lo ves. Pero McGonagall no. Hasta otra, sigue escribiéndome ^^

**Lady-Morgaine-III:** ¡Gracias por el review!. Yo también he pensado sacar el fic de esa categoría. Pero muchas personas me han dicho que no lo haga por que les sería muy difícil encontrarlo. Y Peter no tiene importancia en este fic, solo esta para rellenar.

**francys:** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!.¡Tu review ha sido uno de los que mas me han ayudado para actualizar! Cada vez hay mas personas que le gustan la pareja S/A. (Quizás haga una encuesta sobre la pareja favorita ^^ je je). Sobre lo de hacer mas fics con esta pareja, me lo pensare. (No puedo negarte que a mi también me gustan mucho, aunque sea favoritismo. Aunque también me gusta la de J/L)

**lAuRaOaLeJaNdRa:** ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los dos reviews!!. Entre nosotras, creo que eres una de las pocas que le gustan todas las parejas y no tienes una favorita ^^. La verdad es que eso me quita mucha presión. Siempre estoy dudando si algunos le gusta y a otros no por las parejas. (¡¡Y cuando salga la pareja Remus/Sorpresa no se que va a pasar!!). ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Akane-chan:** O_o chica, ¿de verdad has adivinado a quien le recuerda Sirius a Arabella?. Solamente una persona acertó, mi amiga Andrea. Me alegro de que te guste tanto al historia. Me cuesta mucho hacerla y veo que no solo a mis amigas íntimas les parece buena. ¡¡¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review!!!


	5. Annie Carlaine

Aquí tenía que poner algo relacionado con los derechos de autor, pero no lo recuerdo… ¡Bah!, no tendría que ser muy importante.

**Capítulo 5: Annie Carlaine. ******

Lily bajó las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba vacía a esa hora tan temprana.

James estaba sentado en una butaca cerca de la chimenea, en esos momentos apagada. Saludó a la chica con un gesto de cabeza y le indico que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?-  Preguntó al estar junto a él.

-Hoy tenia el sueño ligero y no podía dormir con los ronquidos de Peter y los gruñidos de Sirius.- Contestó -¿Y tú?. Con la paliza que nos dimos ayer limpiando tendrás que estar cansada.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta madrugar- Dijo simplemente mientras sacudía una arruga de sus vaqueros desteñidos favoritos –Siempre me levanto la primera. Y además tardo bastante en peinarme.

James miró la cabellera pelirroja, lisa y brillante recogida en una cola de caballo. Suelta debería de llegarle a su dueña mas o menos a la mitad de la espalda. Luego pensó en su propio pelo, el que nunca peinaba por que era una perdida de tiempo.

-No pareces el tipo de chica que se preocupe por su aspecto.- Comentó. Y luego se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir podría ser una grosería.

-No lo soy- Respondió Lily sin un atisbo de molestia.- Pero alguien me inculcó la manía de cuidarme el pelo como si fuera oro en paño. Y si no lo hago… ¡¡buff!!

-¿Alguna hermana?- Preguntó James

-Sí – Contestó Lily distraídamente –Una hermana. Bueno, hoy será un día agotador- Dijo cambiando el tema –Tener que evitar que nuestros dos mejores amigos se peleen será muy duro.

-Ya, pero al menos no estamos solos en esto.

En ese momento Remus apareció por las escaleras.

-Buenos días, chicos- Saludó.- Soy el único que se siente como si se hubiera acostado hace menos de dos minutos.

-No- Contestó Lily –Pero los demás sabemos disimularlo muy bien.

-¿Y Sirius y Peter?. ¿Aun no se han levantado?- Preguntó James

-Estaban dormidos como troncos. Pero les pegue un par de sacudidas de las mías antes de bajar- Dijo mientras se sentaba (o se dejaba caer) en el sofá mas próximo.

-Hola, Lily, chicos- Se escuchó la voz de Arabella desde las escaleras.- Tía, has bajado antes de que me despertara.

-No quería molestarte, Bella. Bajé en cuanto terminé de arreglarme.

La chica se restregó los ojos con cansancio. La melena, negra y rizada, no estaba atada en su usual trenza y era tan larga que pasaba el trasero de Arabella. La camiseta parecía haber sido puesta con desgana, puesto que había  pillado un trozo de tela con los pantalones negros.

-¿Me haces la trenza?- Pidió a Lily. Esta asintió con la cabeza y empezó a separar tres mechones y a trenzarlos entre si.

-Dentro de poco te toca renovar el hechizo anti-enredos

Bella bufó.

-¡¿Otra vez?!- Se quejó- ¡Me voy a cortar esta mata de pelo que lo único que hace es darme calor!

-Eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces, pero sabes que tu abuela no te lo permitiría. Bueno, ya esta.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-¡¡Si, venga!!- Gritó Lily felizmente. Algunos alumnos que acababan de bajar a la Sala Común la miraron extrañados –¿Venís también vosotros también?

-Creo que esperaremos a Sirius y a Peter.

-No hace falta- Se oyó decir a Sirius. Detrás de el bajaba Peter con cara de idiota dormido- Buenos días a todos… o a casi todos- Rectificó al ver a Arabella. Esta lo ignoró

-Sirius- Reprochó Remus

-¡¿Qué?!

-Venga, vamos a desayunar- Cortó James.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida. En cuanto salieron de la sala James empezó a hablar

-Anoche estuve pensando sobre lo que todos decidimos ayer.

-Diras lo que decidisteis vosotros. Yo no estoy de acuerdo- Interrumpió Sirius

-Por que no te callas, Black- Gruñó Arabella.

-Oblígame, marima… ¡¡Aaaahh!!. ¡¡¿Estas loco, James?!!- Gritó Sirius frotándose la espinilla, donde segundos antes su mejor amigo le había pateado.

-Esto es lo que os pasara cuando empecéis a pelearos.-Explicó James tranquilamente. 

-No estoy de acuerdo en este tipo de comportamientos tan violentos…-Dijo Lily algo preocupada

-¿Quieres volver a quedarte sin cenar?

-…Pero veo que es la única manera de que paren las peleas- Rectificó

-¡Lily!- Exclamó alterada la otra chica.

-Eso te pasa por haber aceptado anoche, estúpida- Se burló Sirius

-Sigue así y terminaras en el lago junto con el calamar gigante ¡Ay!- Se quejo la notar el pellizco de Lily en el brazo.

-Ja, Ja Eso te pasa por …¡¡Aaahh, ya vale, James!!

-Te lo he advertido. Si queréis sacaros los ojos hacedlo en al Sala Común, donde no os pueden pillar ningún profesor. Pero nunca en algún sitio donde os pueda ver McGonagall.

-Lo mejor sería que os volvieras amigos o, como mínimo, compañeros- Dijo Lily

-¡¡¡Jamás!!!- Gritaron los dos a la vez

-Vosotros no entendéis que vuestras continuas peleas llenan de energía negativa el plano inter-dimensional astral de el alma que une el cuerpo físico con el metal. ¿Verdad?

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- Pidió Peter con cara de que le habían intentado explicar al Teoría de la Relatividad.

-Y si puede ser en cristiano, mejor- Secundó James

-Que las ondas N que irradian sus cuerpos termina dando en el otro, provocando un colapso en plano astral físio-mental independiente y saturando el espacio limitado y por lo tanto expulsando las ondas P en busca de sitio.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh… ¿eehhhhh?!

-Que si solo pensáis en pelearos y en haceros daños terminareis obsesionados con esa idea y no volveréis a actuar felizmente, volviéndoos seres malvados y antipáticos.

-¡Eso sí lo he entendido!- Dijo Remus

-Yo me he quedado igual-Dijeron Peter y James

-¿Siempre habla tan raro?- Le preguntó Sirius a Arabella

-Lily siempre ha sido un poco rara, pero desde que se leyó no-se-que-libro habla así. Esperemos que se le pase- Contestó

-Mirad, ya hemos llegado al Gran Comedor- Informó James- ¿Y Lily…?. Hace un segundo estaba a mi lado.

-Ahí- Señaló Sirius con cara indiferente.

Lily ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con un enorme plato de cereales, tostadas, bacón y una gran copa con zumo de calabaza. Sonreía como si estuviera viendo lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-Nuevo record en sentarse a la mesa- Le dijo Arabella mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Es que anoche casi no comí nada y estaba hambrienta.

-Claro, dos platos de pollo y medio pastel de verduras no llenan el estomago.

                                                                     ******

El primer día de clase fue aun mas agotador de lo esperado. Aparte de que ese año tocaban los T.I.M.O.S y los profesores les mandaron un montón de tarea (cada uno de ellos creyendo que era el único que lo hacía) los chicos no paraban de pegar patadas por debajo de la mesa a esos dos diotas que parecían estar deseando que Gryffindor perdiera la Copa de las Casas.

Por eso, al final del día, tanto Sirius y Arabellas terminaron con grandes cardenales en las espinillas, un gran dolor de cabeza por las continuas broncas por su comportamiento y teniendo que hacer mas trabajos que los que el cerebro pudiera soportar. 

Con esta perspectivas, no es de extrañar que cada uno de ellos se replantearan seriamente durante unos segundos la idea de hacerse amigos. Pero por supuesto ninguno de ellos iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

                                                                     ******

Los muchachos sobrellevaron la primera semana de clases como pudieron. Entre trabajos, redacciones, tareas y entrenamientos de _Quiddichit _apenas tenían tiempo para nada. 

La mañana del domingo, después del desayuno, todos los alumnos de 5º curso en adelante habían decidido en un silencioso acuerdo adelantar la tarea para tener la tarde libre.

-¡Uff, por fin!. ¡Terminé!.-Dijo Remus soltando la pluma.-¿Cómo vais vosotros?

-¡Necesito ayuda!- Imploró Peter –No me acuerdo de si había que echarle  semillas de mandrágora a la poción de dormir y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar el ensayo sobre las transmutaciones incompatibles entre algunas especies híbridas que ha pedido McGonagall.

-Veo que andas ocupado, Wortmail.-Dijo Remus. Peter le lanzo una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿Cuáles eran las consecuencias del encantamiento desmemorizante en personas autistas?

-Viene en la pagina 15, James- Le contesto Lily, que estaba trabajando en la mesa de al lado junto con Bella.-Es algo relacionado con que dejan de ser autistas durante un tiempo por sentir la necesidad de contar el nuevo recuerdo implantado.

-Gracias. Sirius, ¿quieres dejar de mordisquear la pluma que te he prestado?

-Déjame, Prongs. ¡No me sale esta ecuación de aritmancia!

-Bueno, yo voy a estirar un poco las piernas- Anunció Remus.

-¡Ehy, deberías quedarte con nosotros por solidaridad!- Exclamó Sirius.

-Con el día tan bonito que hace creo que os mandare mi solidaridad desde los terrenos- Dijo mientras salía de la Sala Común.

Remus se desperezó un poco y decidió tomar el camino mas corto para salir del castillo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasillos en línea recta, bajó un par de escaleras… Andaba sin prisas, pensando en la gran cantidad de pasadizos secretos que debía de tener ese inmenso colegio que era Hogwarts. En cuanto sus amigos lograran completar y perfeccionar todo ese asunto de la animagia, lo primero que harían sería ponerse a investigar todo el castillo, desde la ultima mazmorra hasta la torre mas alta.

Por supuesto, aun quedaba por arreglar algunos asuntillos de la transformación. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que cuando James intente volver a ser humano no le quedasen esas enormes astas; que Sirius dejara de ser un perro que anduviera a dos patas y que Peter dejase de transformarse en una rata gigante para ser solo una rata a secas. Pero todos esos detalles terminarían de perfeccionarlos ese año. Y a partir de entonces, se acabaron las solitarias y dolorosas transformaciones de cada mes. Remus suspiró.

Unas voces conocidas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Venían del final de un oscuro corredor que no tenía salida. Remus se dirigió hacia allí.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían arrinconado a una chica. A Remus le resulto conocida, de haberla visto en la Torre de Gryffindor. Probablemente de 4º curso. Tenía una melena castaña oscura, que le llegaba por los hombros. Una parte del flequillo era mas largo que el otro y casi le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. 

-¡He dicho que no, Malfoy!. ¡¿Entiendes el significado de no?!- Gritó encarando al rubio.

-No te intentes pasar de lista, _Sangre Sucia_. Si no, ya sabes lo que pasara.

-No me importa- La chica casi consiguió que su voz pareciera despreocupada. Remus empezó ha acercarse lentamente a ellos por detrás.

-Mentirosa- Se burló Lucius.

-¡Olvídame y dejadme pasar!. Tengo que devolver este libro a la biblioteca.- Dijo refiriéndose al tratado que llevaba en sus brazos.

Malfoy sonrió siniestramente y le arrancó el libro de las manos.

-¡¡Devuélvemelo!!-Chilló intentando recuperarlo, pero Goyle la empujo hacia la pared.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡Muérete!

Malfoy amplió su sonrisa sarcástica. Abrió el libro por una pagina arbitraria y arrancó un puñado de hojas. Luego tiro el libro al suelo y lo pisoteó delante de la mirada atónita de la chica y de Remus, que decidió recorrer los 10 metros de distancia que le quedaban entre los Slytherins y él rápidamente.

La chica se recuperó del shok inicial y miró a Lucius con odio.

¡¡PLAF!!

El rubio casi pierde el equilibrio al recibir el bofetón de la muchacha.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!!- Lucius alzó la mano para golpearla, pero alguien  lo detuvo. 

-¿Con que intentando pegar a una chica, Malfoy?-Gruñó Remus –Que bajo has caído para meterte con niñas mas pequeñas que tú.

El Slytherin se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Lupin.

-Es lo que hago.- Respondió sacando su varita y apuntándole–Así que prepárate o lárgate.

El rubio vaciló. Todos sabían que Remus Lupin era el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un as en los duelos. Meterse con él no era la mejor de las ideas. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a sus dos gorilas que se alejaran. Por supuesto después de haberles lanzados sendas miradas de odio y desprecio.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando desaparecieron de su vista.

-Sí, gracias- Murmuró mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que quedaba del libro.- La Sra. Pince me matará.

-Seguro que si se lo explicas todo…

-No creo que sirva. Malfoy lo negará. Y no me conviene cabrearlo aun mas de lo que está.

-Si tienes miedo de que te haga algo, no te preocupes. Puedo encargarme…

La chica alzo la vista y sonrió tristemente. Sus ojos grises algo empañados.-Será mejor que no hagas nada. Podría ser peor. 

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que te echen las culpas!

-Ya me inventare un buena excusa. De verdad, muchas gracias. Me llamo Annie. Annie Carlaine.- Se presentó ofreciéndole la mano. Remus se la estrechó.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Espera. Creo que tengo algo para agradecerte que me libraras de esos matones.- Dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-No es necesario, de verdad. No hice nada…

-Toma- Dijo mientras le ofrecía una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeyducks –Es lo único que tengo a mano.

Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron como si tuviera miles de estrellas alojadas en ellos. "Chocolate"- Pensó.

No puedes aceptarlo. Ayudaste a esa chica altruistamente y no para recibir una recompensa. Si lo aceptas serás un interesado Habló su conciencia.

* Cógelo, ¡es chocolate!. Ella te lo esta dando de corazón. No le desprecies así el regalo* Dijo su estomago

No lo hagas. No dejes que un dulce te domine

*No es un dulce, ¡¡Es chocolate!!. ¡Hazme un favor y cógelo!*

¡No tengas tanta cara

*¡Piensa en su delicioso sabor!*

¡¡No lo cojas!!

*¡Sí!*

¡No!

*¡¡Sí!!*

¡¡No!!

*¡¡SÍ!!*

¡¡NO!!

"¡¡CALLAOS!!. ¡Maldito subconsciente!"

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Annie -¿No te gusta el chocolate?

-¡ME ENCANTA!- Gritó con voz demasiado aguda. Carraspeó algo sonrojado- Pero no debería aceptar…

-¡Claro que debes!- Exclamó la chica muy resuelta- Es un regalo de una amiga, ¿vale?- Dijo mientras se lo pasaba

-Vale- Respondió y rápidamente se lo metió en la boca, devorándolo al instante. "Soy de mentalidad débil"- Se dijo a si mismo

-Va… vaya- Murmuró la chica algo sorprendida al ver la velocidad con la que había comido -Pues si que te gusta el chocolate

Remus, al que ya se le había pasado su delirio chocolatero, noto como la chica miraba tristemente el libro destrozado en sus manos. 

-Tengo una idea- Dijo de pronto el joven licántropo –Una amiga mía es muy buena en encantamientos. Quizás pueda arreglar el libro.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Puede intentarlo. Venga, vamos. Puede que aun siga en la Sala Común.

-¿Es Gryffindor?

-Sí. Es Lily Evans.

-¡Oh, si!. Sé quien es. Pelirroja, agradable y capaz de comerse toda la comida de la mesa Gryffindor a la hora de la cena.

-Exacto, esa misma.

                                                                     ******

Cuando Annie y Remus entraron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, James, Sirius, Lily, Bella y Peter estaban recogiendo todas sus tareas, libros y plumas.

-Así que ya has vuelto, mal amigo- Observó Sirius en bromas. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros íbamos a buscarte ahora mismo por los terrenos- Dijo James

-Hasta luego- Dijo Lily –Nosotras nos vamos a pasar por la cocina.

-Sí- Corroboró Bella –Lily lleva sin comer dos horas y podía darle un desmayo por desnutrición.

-¿Estas siendo sarcástica, Bella?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Tú que crees?- Respondió tranquilamente la morena.

-Evans, puedes esperarte un segundo- Remus señaló a Annie, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación –Esta chica necesita una ayudita por tu parte.

Los demás miraron en dirección de la chica, que se movió ligeramente incomoda.

-¿En que puedo ayudar?- Pregunto Lily con una sonrisa.

La chica enseñó el destrozado libro. Remus relató en pocas palabras el incidente con el Slytherin.

-¡Ese ca...!- Sirius dijo una palabra que provocaría el escándalo de las compañeras de cuarto de Lily y Arabella -¡Meterse con una chica mas pequeña que él!

-Que solo tengo un año menos que vosotros- Refunfuñó Annie.

-Lo que sea. ¿Podrás arreglarlo, Lily?

-Lo intentaré. Pero la Sra. Pince suele encantar los libros de la bibliotecas para que precisamente si los estropeamos tengamos que acarrear con el castigo. Pero en fin, por intentarlo no se pierde nada.

Lily puso el libro en la mesa. Se arremangó las mangas de su túnica. Cogió la varita de su bolsillo y primero lo intentó con el hechizo _Reparo._ No sucedió nada. 

Murmurando algo de que sabía que no sería tan fácil, probo con unos contrahechizos para eliminar los puestos por la bibliotecaria. Pero estos eran muy fuerte y bastantes numerosos. Después de 15 minutos, Lily se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano bastante cansada.

-Lo siento- Dijo dirigiéndose a Annie –He podido quitarle dos, pero los demás superan mi nivel de magia.

-Bueno, gracias por intentarlo- Contesto algo desanimada –Seguro que  me puedo inventar alguna cosa. Que mi gata lo destrozó, o que se quedó enganchado en la cremallera de mi mochila…

-Y por que no le dices la verdad- Sugirió James algo escéptico.

-No puedo- Dijo sentándose cerca de Lily desanimada –Malfoy sabe una cosa que he hecho… Me esta chantajeando.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos con enorme sorpresa.

-Menuda víbora cobarde- Gruñó James

-Pero no entiendo…-Empezó a decir Sirius

-No me extraña- Interrumpió Bella y en el acto notó un codazo en las costillas bastante fuerte por parte de James -¡Ehy, dijiste que no importaba lo que dijéramos dentro de la Sala Común!

-No es el momento- Respondió lacónicamente. 

-Bueno, antes de que cierta marimacho que no voy a señalar me interrumpiera- Volvió a hablar Sirius mirando de reojo a la chica –Me preguntaba como podría chantajear Malfoy a una niña como tú.- Annie frunció el ceño ante el calificativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto hoscamente.

-Bueno, solo hay que echarte un vistazo.-Tomó la palabra Remus –Sin ánimos de ofender, pero pareces una chica bien. De las que no han roto un plato en su vida. Con cara inocentona, la falda por debajo de la rodilla… Vamos que no veo que has podido hacer para que te puedan chantajear.

Annie había aguantado el "discursito" del Lupin con los ojos cerrados, los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con un ligero tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. Cualquiera diría que se pondría a gritar de un momento a otro. Pero, todo lo contrario, cuando los abrió , lo hizo con calma y les lanzó una mirada tan gélida que sus ojos grises parecían acero.

Los seis chicos dieron un respigo algo asustados. Era como si en la agradable cara de la chica hubieran puesto una mascara maléfica.

Annie sonrió satisfecha por la reacción esperada y volvió a poner su cara de antes.  Con una sonrisa se dirigió a Remus:

-Me parece que has tomado conclusiones precipitadas.

-Bueno,- Carraspeó Lily –Aun no has dicho por que te chantajea.

-Soy muy buena en pociones. Mi nivel en esta materia supera incluso a los de 5º curso. (Obviemos detalles en las demás materias) Malfoy quiere obligarme a que le haga la tarea y los trabajos. Yo, naturalmente, lo he mandado bastante lejos. Pero dice que si no lo hago…

-¿Si no lo haces…?- Corearon siete voces

-Dirá que hace dos semanas me escape a medianoche  para ir a "La cabeza de cerdo".

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!

-Que hace dos semanas me escape…

-Si, eso lo hemos oído. Pero no puede ser verdad- Dijo Remus.

-¿Por que no?. Me escapé por un pasadizo secreto que da a la tienda de golosinas.

-¿Y te fuiste a "La cabeza de cerdo", el mayor antro de la ciudad?- Preguntó, incrédulo, James.

-Si, tenía una partidita.

-¿Partidita?- Repitió Arabella -¿De que?

-Pues de que va a ser. De poker. No íbamos ha jugar al parchís.

Todos miraron a la chica con cara de 'Tú estas loca o el cerebro te va al revés', lo que provoco que Annie empezara a sudar frío y a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-No me delatareis, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con la cara pálida. Sirius salió del estupor y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. Los chicos y yo también nos hemos escapado de vez en cuando del colegio por la noche. 

-¡Pero no deberías ir a un sitio como ese!- Chilló Peter –Esta lleno de bandidos y criminales muy peligrosos. ¡Si se les cruzan los cables estas perdida!

Annie rió y le quito importancia con la mano.

-Solo hay chorizos de poca monta y _squibs_ amargados y macarras. Además,- Añadio cerrando el puño con fuerza -mi honor de Carlaine estaba en juego.

-Te importaría hablar mas claro- Pidió Bella

-A finales del curso pasado, el último fin de semana al que podíamos ir a Hogsmeade  para ser exactos, me robaron la cartera con todo el dinero mágico que tenía. ¡Y ni me di cuenta hasta que llegamos al colegio!. ¡¡Yo, última generación de la primera familia de ladrones y tramposos del juego que se instalo en Gran Bretaña!.

-¿Tu familia es de ladrones?- Preguntó sorprendida Lily

-Bueno, hace ya varios siglos que nos ganamos el sustento honradamente, pero eso no quita que hemos, somos y seremos los mejores en el campo de la estafa y los juegos de cartas. ¡No podía permitir que los que me robaron se quedaran tan tranquilos!. Así que estuve todo el verano localizándolos y consiguiendo una cita para saldar la cuenta.

-Una interesante forma de pasar el verano- Comentó irónico James. Annie lo ignoró y siguió con su relato.

-Fui por la noche a "La cabeza de cerdo", jugué contra esos imbéciles (Que por cierto, aun haciendo trampas, eran tan malos que daban pena) y volví a la escuela contenta de la vida por la restauración de mi honor (y de mi dinero con sus correspondientes intereses). ¡Y al día siguiente apareció Malfoy para jod***** todo!. (N de A: ¬¬U esta chica… cuando se cabréa de verdad manda al garete la educación típica inglesa) ¡Tenía una foto mía entrando en el local por la noche y una declaración firmada de uno de los tipos para corroborarla!. ¡Me dijo que su padre era parte del Consejo y que lograrían que me expulsaran!. Lleva presionándome desde entonces. Y esta perdiendo la paciencia. Creo que no tardara mucho en delatarme.

-¡Todo lo que arma esa serpiente emperifollada para que le hagan la tarea!- Dijo Sirius bastante molesto

-Lo que le gusta a Malfoy es fastidiar. Anda aburrido y tiene que dar por saco a todo aquel se le ponga a tiro.- Sentenció el chico de gafas – Lo que no me explico es como consiguió esas pruebas.

-Malfoy siempre ha querido atrapar a alguno de los Merodeadores con las manos en la masa. No me extrañaría que intentando conseguir pruebas de nuestras escapadas pillara a Annie de casualidad.-Razonó el chico-lobo

-Pues menuda suerte que tengo. Para una vez que me salto las reglas…- La chica se levanto y recogió lo que quedaba de _Tratado sobre pociones. Nivel superior_ -Bueno, mejor me dirijo a la biblioteca ya. Cuanto antes lleve el libro antes terminara mi castigo. Muchas gracias por intentar arreglarlo y por escucharme. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Espera, te acompañaremos- Dijo Remus

-Como queráis. Pero será mejor que os quedaseis en la puerta. No vaya ha ser que el arranque de ira de la Sra. Pince os lleve a vosotros por delante también.

                                                                     ******

Los merodeadores y las dos chicas se quedaron en la entrada de la biblioteca, (por la fuerte insistencia de Annie) suplicando que su nueva amiga no lo pasara muy mal.

Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta. Aunque no se consiga nada.

Primero se oyó un gemido ahogado, como el de un animal herido. Luego un  sonoro ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! seguido de un monto de frases sin sentido y demasiado rápidas para ser captadas por el oído humano. Remus, cuyos sentidos estaban un poco mas desarrollados debido a su maldición, si logro captar parte de la información y se compadeció enormemente por la niña.

Annie salió del lugar mas pálida que un fantasma (hasta Nick Casi-decapitado se asombró al verla) y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Murmuró algo sobre que le habían prohibido volver ha pisar la biblioteca en todo el año escolar y estar dos semanas castigada limpiando la Sala de Trofeos.

Lily y Remus intentaron reconfortarla mientras que Bella y Sirius soltaban un montón de calificativos no muy halagadores para el rubio Slytherin. Peter no sabía que decir o hacer (N de A: Eso no es una novedad) y James se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-No te preocupes, Annie- Dijo de pronto. –Esto se solucionara.

-¿Cómo, James? –Preguntó Bella

-Fuego contra fuego. Chantaje contra chantaje

James abrio los ojos. Y Sirius, Remus y Peter sonrieron ante la mirada del jefe de los merodeadores. Esa mirada divertida, intensa e incluso espeluznante solo podía significar una cosa. James Thomas Potter tenía un plan.

Bueno, por fin. ¡El 5º capítulo esta listo!. La verdad es que no me gusta como me ha quedado U_U. Lo hice entre la época de exámenes y no tenia mucha imaginación. (Toda la inspiración la gaste en los exámenes. ^__^ al menos me salvé de los cates). Tenedme un poco de consideración por la tardanza. He terminado justo el día después de la entrega de notas, cuando todos los nervios se fueron. Intentaré ponerme las pilas escribiendo en las vacaciones de navidad  pero no prometo nada, por que el frío me congela el cerebro. (Si, Andrea, ¬¬ tengo cerebro). Muchas gracias por su paciencia. ¡¡Y feliz navidad!!

Por cierto, acepto sugerencias sobre lo que puede ser utilizado contra Malfoy como chantaje. Tengo una idea un poco vaga, pero no me gusta demasiado. Aunque si se que le harán  (^o^  jojojo)

Francys: ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!!. Perdón por el retraso, espero no tardar mucho la próxima vez. Aunque en compensación, este capítulo es el mas largo del fic.

Mileryth: Tomo nota sobre los votos. Al final del fic (Si es que llego ¬¬U que lenta soy) haré recuento y pondré los resultados. Me alegra de que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias por el review!

lAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: Así que tu pareja favorita es J/L. Pero de todas formas me alegra saber que no te molestan las demas. Y en realidad no me presionan, me presiono yo misma. Gracias por los piropos sobre la historia. ¡Tus reviews me anima un montón!

Andrea: ¡¡Tía, que pasa!!. ^_^ Voldy sigue dándote la tabarra o se murió después de que le tiraras tu libro de "El señor de los anillos". (He visto ese cacho de tocho en tu estantería, si no lo ha matado, nada lo hará). Por cierto, Voldy, dos cositas. Primero, en mi fic no sale Harry, sino sus padres. Y segundo, no pienso matar a ningún potter por mucha recompensa que me des (Ni aunque me regales a Ron, a Siius y a Dean con lacito y todo. Una tiene sus principios) ¡¡¡Y DEJA DE MALTRATAR A MI AMIGA CON TARROS DE CRISTALES SI NO QIUIERES SUFRIR MI IRA!!. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle al cara-de-serpiente. Bueno, Andrea, que muchas gracias por tu review y este capítulo lo he hecho mas largo. ^__^ nos vemos.

Gafitas: ¡¡Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, tía, me parto con ellos!!. Si tu capítulo favorito es el 3 pues que así sea. No pasa na. Por lo de que no sabían que un minuto tiene 60 segundos… es que los magos son muy despistaillos ^_^ y dudo que te puedan resolver los problemas de Gauss (esos no los resuelve ni el que se los invento). Nunca había pensado eso, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón sobre lo de Dumbledore y Azkarian. Y ojalá se le contagie un poco a McGonagall (¬¬ aunque lo dudo). Tienes razón sobre que los chavales me han salido un poco interesadillos. Lo de la urticaria a la ducha, son CHICOS, amiga, ¿Qué esperabas?. Y puedes meterte con mis "hijos" dentro de unos limites respetables. (pero si hablamos de ti no habrá problema ^__^). No te preocupes, que Sirius y Arabella se  seguirán peleando hasta el fin de los tiempos (me recuerdan a Nick y Sabrina) y romperán 100 veces al día. Lo que pasa es que luego se les olvida que han roto, (mentira, lo que pasa es que si rompen luego no pueden seguir pelándose). Y por último, No tengo ni idea de lo que es en estos momentos Lily (la chica es un misterio incluso para mi) tiene un lío de creencias en su cabeza que solo lo aclara ella misma. Pero creo que al final del fic sí se hará budista.  ¡Hasta luego!.

Hikaru in Azkaban:  ¡Gracias por el review!. Y lo que digo sobre McGonagall es verdad. La mujer debe aprender a relajarse. Aunque teniendo que aguantar a todos eso monstruitos de 11 a 17 años (la etapa mas horrible de aguantar, según mi madre) no me extraña que se le amarge el carácter. Una preguntita, eres Nimphadora Tonks que se ha cambiado el nick, ¿No?. (Soy un pelín distraída y no me cosco de las cosas ^_^U)

Lamister: ¡¡Tu review si que anima a seguir escribiendo!!. Como veras, la idea de James no es nada complicada, pero si dolorosa. (Este chico pensara que como Sirius significa perro, valdrán las técnicas que se usan para que dicho animal domestico no haga cosas que no deben, es decir, zurrándoles). E intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos. 

oOaleblackmoonOo: Gracias por el review y por los ánimos. Intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda el fic para no decepcionarte


	6. Venganza

Si yo fuera Rowling, no había sacado un 5 pelado en Ingles la ultima evolución por que hablaría estupendamente bien ingles. Esto es uno de los cien mil motivos que demuestran que Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 6: Venganza.**

-Vamos James- Se impacientó Sirius. –Dinos de una vez que es lo que has pensado hacerle a esa serpiente recubierta de pedrería.

Pero James solo amplió su sonrisa un poco más. (Si es posible)

Habían vuelto a la Sala Común después del asunto tan horrible que tuvo que pasar Annie en la Biblioteca. Se habían sentado en el rincón más alejado de todos y rodeaban al líder de los merodeadores, a un paso del ataque de nervios.

-Primero que nada- Habló por fin el chico de gafas (Que disfrutaba manteniendo la tensión) – Quiero estar seguro de que queréis participar en esto.

-¡¡Pero bueno, James!!. ¡¡La duda ofende!!- Gritó su mejor amigo.

-No lo decía por vosotros, chicos. Sino por ellas.- Señaló a Lily, Arabella y Annie.- Nosotros estamos bastante acostumbrados a gastar bromas y a los castigos que ello conlleva si nos pillan.

-Cosa que sucede cada vez menos frecuentemente- Alardeó Sirius.

-Si vosotras no queréis tener problemas, lo entiendo perfectamente. Remus, Peter, Sirius y yo nos podemos encargar de todo.

-Con todo respeto, Potter. Es a MÍ a quien Malfoy esta chantajeando. Agradezco muchísimo vuestra ayuda. ¡Pero que no se os pase por la cabeza que pienso echarme atrás por el simple hecho de que sea "peligroso"!. ¡Tengo que ver y saborear mi revancha contra ese maldito!- Habló enfáticamente la chica de pelo castaño.

-Esta chica tiene carácter- Sirius sonrió –Sigue por ese camino, niña, y conseguirás  ganarte mi respeto.

-Como si valiera mucho- Murmuró Bella y luego añadió –James, si vais a patear un poco el culo al retrasado mental de Malfoy, yo me apunto. Así que ni se te ocurra dejarme a un lado.

-Tenemos una marimacho a bordo. Que ilusión- Dijo sarcástico… bueno, ya saben quien. No voy a repetir tanto el nombre, que se lo gasto.

-Generalmente no estoy de acuerdo a acciones vengativas y negativas como la que lleváis en mente hacer.- Se escuchó la voz tranquila de Lily. –Pero creo que Lucius necesita una leve lección, por eso no os lo impediré. Además, necesitares a alguien que supervise a Bella, para que no se descontrole demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, Bella, nada.

-Bueno. Pues si las damiselas están de acuerdo, sigue contando tu plan, amigo James-Tomó la palabra Remus.

-Bien. Necesitare la ayuda de todos. Tendremos que movernos pronto. Primero necesitaremos pruebas contra Malfoy. De eso nos encargaremos los chicos y yo. Para ti, Annie, tengo un encargo especial. Evans y Bella te podrán ayudar, puesto que estarás un poco liada con los castigos. Aunque te aseguro que eso no durara mucho. Acercaos. Os lo explicare todo, paso por paso.

                                                                     ******

-¿Estas seguro de que lo hace él, James?- Preguntó por enésima vez Peter.

-Si, Wortmail. Estoy 95% seguro. Deja de darme la brasa.

Ese día los merodeadores se habían levantado mas temprano que de costumbre. Después de que James  explicara toda su idea, habían decidido llevarla en práctica a primera hora de la mañana.

-Chicos, ¿Vamos a la cocina para comer?- Dijo Sirius mientras se restregaba los ojos con cansancio. (No le gustaba levantarse temprano)

-Espabila de una vez, Padfoot.- Le riñó Remus –Vamos ha encontrarnos con Puck para que nos de toda la información que le pedimos ayer antes de dormir. 

-¿Hablasteis ayer con Puck?- Preguntó ligeramente asombrado Peter.

-James y yo. Cuando estaba haciendo la ronda de las 11. Pero tú y este atontado estabais ya babeando en la almohada.

-Ya llegamos- Anunció James parándose enfrente de un bodegón con una enorme fuente de frutas. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y pronto se convirtió en un pomo que él giró.

En la cocina todos los elfos domésticos estaban muy atareados, puesto que debían de terminar de preparar el desayuno. Iban de un lado a otro preparando zumos, tostadas, bacón y un sinfín de alimentos más. Aun así, algunos se acercaron a ellos con exagerada reverencia y les preguntaron si querían algo para comer.

-Bueno, ahora que lo decís- Empezó a hablar Peter, pero el codo de James en su boca le hizo callar.

-No, gracias- Contesto por él -¿Os importaría decirnos donde esta Puck?.

-Señor, claro que no, señor. Puck esta en los hornos, señor. Al final de la cocina, señor. 

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacía donde les había indicaron y vieron al pequeño elfo cargando la leña para los hornos. 

Puck era uno de los elfos que se encargaban de limpiar la torre Gryffindor y quien hacia las rondas de las noches para verificar que nada necesitaba ser limpiado, arreglado o sustituido. Una noche tuvo el ligero descuido de ser visto por los muchachos cuando revisaba su cuarto. Estos entablaron una relación con la mágica criatura y le pedían pequeños favores de vez en cuando, como ahora.

-Señores, cuanto placer volver a verlos, señores- Habló con su voz de pito –Puck averiguó lo que los señores le pidieron.

-Muchas gracias, Puck- Dijo Remus.

-No me las de, señor. El deber de un elfo doméstico es servir, señor.

-¿Y que tienes para nosotros, Puck?.- Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Puck ha preguntado a elfos que hacen rondas en los dormitorios de los señores slytherins, señores. Elfos que hacen la ronda me han contestado a su pregunta, señor James Potter, señor. Ellos decir que sí, que el señor Lucius Malfoy no encontrarse en su cama cuando ellos hacen la ronda una vez al mes. 

-¿Y te han dicho cuando suele "desaparecer" de su cama?

-Entre los días 5 a 10 de cada mes. 

-¿Y a "desaparecido" en este mes?

-Según elfos domésticos que hacen ronda, no señor

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Puck. Has sido de gran ayuda No te molestamos más.

-Ser un placer, señores. Puck estar encantado de servir a jóvenes señores.

                                                                     ****** 

-Bien, parece ser que tienes razón, Prongs –Comentó Sirius en cuanto salieron de las cocinas.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Peter.

-Muy fácil, amigo. Hoy estamos a 8. Si Malfoy aun no ha ido a dar esos "paseitos nocturnos" que tiene, lo hará dentro de poco. Y si no me falla mi intuición,  ira a donde creo que ira. Lo pillaremos con las manos en la masa.

-Eres un genio, James.- Alabó Peter.

-Sí, casi tanto como yo- Bromeó Sirius.

-Sabéis, no me explico como sabiendo tanto los elfos domésticos de los alumnos, nunca se han chivado a algún profesor.- Cambió de tema Peter.

-No es su trabajo- Respondió Remus –Y nadie se ha tomado nunca la molestia de preguntarles. 

-Y que no lo hagan, Moony. Porque si no los primeros en la lista de nombres seremos nosotros- Sentenció Sirius.

Iban rumbo al Gran Comedor. Cruzaron la entrada y se dirigieron hacia Annie, Arabella y Lily (esta última con una gran cantidad de platos alrededor suyo y comiendo a una velocidad endiablada).

-Tenemos noticias frescas- Dijo nada mas sentarse James y se sirvió una tostada. 

-¿Ge e t'atag?- Preguntó Lily, aun con el tenedor dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Le preguntó el capitán del equipo de Griffyndor a su bateadora.

-Que de que se trata- Respondió Bella.

-Ah. Pues hemos conseguido la información sobre la serpiente.

-¿Ga si'go et?

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que si ha sido él

-Si, ha sido él.- Afirmó Remus.

-¿Log han v'stdo ha'siengo?

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que si lo han visto haciéndolo.

-No- Respondió Sirius –Pero James esta casi al 100% seguro.

-¿No dijiste antes que era al 95, Prongs?-Preguntó Peter.

-¿Prongs?- Repitió extrañada por el mote Annie.

-Olvídalo, es una tontería de Peter.- contestó rápidamente Remus mientras el chico de gafas pateaba al susodicho Peter por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente. Los apodos eran un secreto de los Merodeadores. Solo ellos debían entender su significado.

-¿Y d'e est go jer 'ais hater?

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Y que es lo que vais a hacer.

-Lo que planeamos. Los cuatros vigilaremos e intentaremos conseguir pruebas contra Malfoy. ¿Vosotras como vais?

-Bueno, me es un poco difícil.- Contestó Annie -Los libros que necesito consultar son varios y como la Sr Pince no me deja entrar en la Biblioteca no paro de mandar a Lily y a Bella de un lado para otro.

-Gont pa'sha nak.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que no pasa nada.

-Pero aun así, creo que podré tenerlo listo dentro de un par de días. 

-Estupendo.- Sonrió divertido James –Lily has terminado de desayunar, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-¡Pero si ha hablado bien, James!

-Oh, cierto. Perdón. Habrá sido un acto reflejo.-Se disculpo mientras se rascaba la nuca- Ven, acompáñame. 

Lily asintió y siguió a James hasta la Sala Común. 

-Sabes hacer el hechizo _Engorgio,_ ¿Verdad?.-Preguntó mientras la guiaba a su cuarto.

-Sí.

-Ese hechizo sirve para agrandar objetos y animales pequeños, ¿me equivoco?

-No. Así es. Pero los objetos tampoco pueden ser muy grandes.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es solo una capa.

Entraron al cuarto de los alumnos de Gryffindor de 5º curso. En cuanto Lily cruzó el umbral de la puerta pudo comprobar sin duda alguna que se encontraba en territorio masculino. Por el suelo la ropa limpia y sucia se mezclaban. Las camas estaban sin hacer y con las mantas y sabanas hechas un lío. Libros, pergaminos y plumas sobresalían por debajo de las camas. Y eso si solo se miraba por abajo. Si alzaba la vista podía ver cosas como unos calzoncillos en el respaldo de una silla o unos calcetines colgando en los doseles rojos.

-Vaya. No te ofendas, pero esto parece una leonera.

-Los elfos domésticos aun no han pasado a limpiar.- Se excusó James.

-Y Brigitte nos llamaba desordenadas a Bella y a mi por que no ordenábamos la ropa por tonos de colores.

-Menuda maniática- Comentó James mientras abría su baúl.

-Algunas veces es difícil aguantarla como compañera de cuarto. Tiene una mentalidad un poco cerrada. Solo piensa en tener novio lo antes posible. Y su único deseo cuando salga de Hogwarts es casarse y tener hijos. Y Jane y Birth no son muy diferentes. Por eso se llevaran tan bien las tres, supongo.

-Sí, eso me comento Sirius. Salió con ella durante una semana en tercero.- aclaró mientras buscaba en el arcón.

-Es cierto, ya recuerdo. Lo paso fatal cuando rompieron.

-Pues es una de las novias que mas le han durado.

-¿Le caía simpática?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama de James.

-No. Besaba bien, según él.- James se estaba olvidando de buscar.

-Esa no es un a manera un poco superficial de comportarse.

-Sirius es así. Pero debo decir a su favor que jamás ha engañado a ninguna chica. Siempre ha dado a entender que él no iba en serio con ellas. Que solo quería un… un… ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente?

-Un rollo para pasar el rato- Contestó por él la pelirroja.

-Es un forma de decirlo- Murmuró.- Todas las chicas aceptaron esa condición creyendo que conseguirían que Sirius cambiara de parecer. Pero obviamente no lo lograron. 

-La verdad es que visto así es justificable. Pero aun así no entiendo esa forma de pasar el rato que tu amigo tiene. Bueno, digo yo que si te haces novio de alguien es por otra cosa que no sea que besa bien. Te tendrá que gustar en algún aspecto.

-¿Nunca has tenido un novio de pasada?

-No. No he tenido novio a secas.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó algo sorprendido

-Yo sigo mi camino. Elijo que senderos coger. Si alguna vez se me cruza un chico que me guste, no me importara tenerlo como mi novio. Pero no voy ha estar parándome cada segundo para buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Muy metafórica tu explicación.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Has tenido novia?

En ese momento James decidió que debía seguir buscando en su baúl.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo mientras que le enseñaba a Lily una capa de color plateada y hecha de un material que parecía agua.

-Es… una capa invisible.

-Exacto.- Sonrió muy orgulloso –Heredada de mi abuelo.

-¿Y quieres que yo le aplique el hechizo _Engorgio_?

-Así es. Veras. La necesitaremos para vigilar a Malfoy. Pero apenas si y entramos tres en ella. Además creo que Peter ha engordado un poco. Si pudieras agrandarla para que entrásemos los cuatro.

-Entiendo. Pero una capa invisible es un objeto mágico muy poderoso. Un hechizo simple no funcionaria en el.

-Entonces… no puedes hacerlo.

-Creo que sí.- Dijo incorporándose. Cogió la delicada prenda entre sus manos y saco la varita. 

Lily concentro todo su poder mágico. Recito el encantamiento acompañándolo de un gracioso giro de muñeca. Una luz salió de su varita. Poco a poco, minuto a minuto la capa fue creciendo hasta hacerse el doble de grande.

-¡Fantástico!- Gritó James mientras ella se dejaba caer en la cama, tan cansada como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

-No te alegres demasiado.- Dijo con algo de esfuerzo.-No es permanente. Calculo que volverá a su tamaño normal a la una, una y media de la madrugada. 

-Tiempo suficiente, espero- Dijo mientras le sonreía.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Sí. Pero estoy un poco cansada… y hambrienta. El desgaste de poder mágico me da apetito.

"¿Y que no?"- Pensó divertido el chico. Abrió su baúl y sacó un par de pasteles de caldero. Se sentó junto a ella y se los dio.

-Como recompensa.

-Gracias- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y los comía tranquilamente (para degustarlos más)

-Llegamos 10 minutos tarde a la clase de Bins. Que te parece si hacemos novillos y nos saltamos la primera hora. Además, estas muy cansada.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó para luego bromear- Vas a resultar una mala compañía. Es la primera vez que me como una clase.

-Bah, por una vez no te pasará nada. No te volverás un peligro público ni nada por el estilo.

Siguieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Lily terminó los pasteles. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la chica habló.

-No me has contestado.

-¿El qué?- James hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Has tenido novia?

El muchacho de pelo negro la miro en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Enseguida desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Te has puesto rojo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó coloradísimo. Después se tranquilizó –Un par. Al estilo de Sirius. Un rollo para pasar el rato.- Habló bastante bajo, pero aun así Lily le escucho.

-Oh, ya veo –Murmuró con la vista al techo

-Y que es lo que ves.

-Nada, nada –Contestó rápidamente. En ese momento sus tripas sonaron ruidosamente -¡Tengo hambre!- Gimió con ojos llorosos. James casi se cae de la cama.

-Veré si en el baúl de Peter hay algo.

                                                                     *****

Medianoche. El silencio en los dominios del colegio solo era roto por es susurrar del viento, colándose por las rendijas de las ventanas y las grietas de las paredes. Por el goteo de un grifo mal cerrado. Por un bostezo en el despacho correspondiente al profesor de pociones, en las mazmorras…

-Prongs, llevamos esperando desde que terminamos de cenar- Se quejó Peter -¿Cuándo terminaremos de vigilar?

-Cuando sea necesario. Y no hagas mucho ruido. No creo que sea muy normal que una pared de bostezos.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban agazapados contra la pared, cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad. Remus llevaba en sus manos una cámara de fotos que le había prestado para la "misión" Annie. Las fotos que saliera de ella no se podrían mover, pero serían suficiente prueba. "Muchas gracias por la idea, rubito"- Había pensado James.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto en un murmullo casi inaudible Sirius.

-Las 12:37.

-Espero que venga hoy. Si no, nos tendremos que pasar en vela también la noche de mañana.

-Lo pequeños sacrificios que conllevan los planes, Padfoot.

-Shh, callaos- Susurró Remus –Creo que viene alguien.

Rápidamente los cuatro chicos se arrimaron mas a la pared, lo mas cerca posible del armario privado de ingrediente para pociones del profesor Grins. Remus agradeció la buena idea de la dueña de la cámara de probarla bajo la capa de invisibilidad para saber si su poder mágico tapaba la luz del flash y si la imagen se veía con nitidez. Por suerte, así era.

Una sombra salió por un pasadizo de detrás de un cuadro. Era Lucius Malfoy. Con paso firme y cuidadoso se dirigió al armario de ingredientes. Sacó su varita y lo abrió. Cogió pequeños puñados de varios ingredientes y los fue metiendo en bolsas de terciopelo verde. No se dio cuenta de que le estaban fotografiando.

El slytherin se fue por donde había venido, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara. Una sonrisa que no le duraría mucho.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el rubio se había alejado lo suficiente por el túnel, los merodeadores rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Es genial!. Ha ido a las mil maravillas.

-Y que lo digas, Prongs. Me muero de ganas de que llegue el momento.

-Con calma, Padfoot.- Dijo Remus –Las chicas tienen que terminar aun la poción. Y habrá que revelar las fotos.

-Em, chicos- Interrumpió Peter.-¿Me lo parece o la capa se esta haciendo mas pequeña.

-Oh, oh- Dijo James –Tenemos que volver al la torre YA.

Salieron con mucho cuidado, vigilando que Filch o su horrible gata no estuvieran merodeando por ahí. Cada minuto la capa se encogía un poco mas. Tenían que coger el pasadizo que les lleva casi al lado de el retrato de la Dama Gorda lo antes posible. Se pararon ante la estatua de Greg el Barbudo y la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Se les veían los pies por debajo de la capa. El pasadizo ya se veía. Entraron por él.

Miau

Se quedaron congelados. El maullido se había escuchado al final del corredor. En menos de un minuto la Sra. Norris se encontraría frente a ellos. Debían cerrar el pasadizo con la pesada estatua cuanto antes. Tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, Podían oír las garras del animal contra el suelo de piedra. Un poco mas…

Justo a tiempo. El corazón le iba a mil. Se miraron, soltaron un suspiro y sin decir ni una palabra caminaron por el pasillo. Llegaron al final y, al salir se encontraron frente al retrato. Sirius dijo la contraseña a la dormida Dama Gorda que, refunfuñando incoherencias, los dejo pasar. Al cerrarse la entrada se quitaron la capa.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Pregunto una voz en la penumbra de la Sala Común. Los chicos pegaron un bote.

-¡Arabella!- Gritaron a la vez. Y después se dieron cuenta que Lily y Annie también estaban allí.

-¡Que susto nos has dado, marimacho!- Se quejo Sirius –Por cierto, menudo pijama.- Dijo refiriéndose a la enorme camiseta de las Holyheard Harpies y al pantalón de chándal que llevaba. Lily llevaba una camiseta 10 tallas mas grandes con las letras N.B.A y Annie un pijama normal de manga corta.

-¿Algún problema con él?

-Mejor te callas, Sirius.- Amenazó James.

-Bueno, pero como ha ido todo.- Preguntó Annie ansiosa.

-Justo como me lo imaginaba- Contestó James.

-Entonces es verdad que "Don platino" roba ingredientes del armario privado de Grins.- Dijo Arabella contenta.

-Pero ¿para qué?- Se cuestionó Lily.

-Los vende. Y creo que lo hace desde hace mucho. El año pasado vi como intercambiaba con alguien en las Tres escobas una bolsa como la que le hemos visto nosotros utilizar hoy para guardar los ingredientes. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero como hace poco oí los rumores de que Grins notaba que algunos ingredientes muy caros y difíciles de conseguir estaban escaseando de su armario si haberlos utilizado él, empecé a relacionar hechos.

-Pero ese niño es rico. ¿Por que quiere mas dinero?.- Preguntó Bella

-Por avaricioso- Sugirió Peter.

-O quizás no cambie los ingredientes por dinero, sino por otra cosa. Algo que no es legal. Ya sabéis el gusto a las Artes Oscuras de esa serpiente.-Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, eso no es lo que importa ahora.- Señalizó Remus –Toma, Annie, tu cámara. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás revelarlas?

-Mañana. Lo haré mientras espero que la poción hierva.

-Perfecto- Alabó James. –Mañana pondremos en marcha la segunda fase del plan. 

-Yo necesito un poco de ayuda para preparar la otra poción. Alguno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar mañana por la noche conmigo, en vez de acompañar a los otros. 

-Yo me quedaré, Annie- Dijo felizmente Peter, puesto que la segunda fase era la que menos le gustaba.

-Yo debo de ir.- Dijo James- Soy el mejor en transformaciones.

-Modesto- Le recriminó Arabella. Este lo ignoro.

-Yo voy contigo, James- Dijo enseguida Sirius.

-No es que me muera por ir junto a Black, pero es una oportunidad de fastidiar a Malfoy demasiado grande como para dejarla ir. Así que yo también voy.-Anunció Bella.

-¡Tú no puedes!.

-¡¿Por qué no, Black?!

-La capa solo es para tres, por que ha vuelto a su tamaño normal

-Pero Lily puede volver a agrandarla, ¿verdad?. 

-Bueno… sí…- Contestó esta.

-Oh, vamos Sirius. Figg también tiene derecho a divertirse- Dijo Remus.

-¡¡Cállate!!. ¡Deberías estar de mi lado!.

-Sí vais a estar así no va ir ninguno.- Sentenció James –Yo no puedo con los dos.

-Lily puede acompañarte- Dijo Remus.- Ella vigilara a Figg y tú a Sirius. Yo ayudare a Annie con la poción.- Añadió y luego pensó -"Por que si la dejo con Peter, este es capaz de hacer explotar el caldero"

-¡Yo no necesito vigilancia!- Gritaron Sirius y Bella a la vez.

-A mi no me importa- Dijo James, pasando de los dos chicos.

-Bueno, de acuerdo- Decidió Lily, también pasando de su mejor amiga y el chico de pelo negro.

                                                                     ******

Un reloj dio las 12 de la noche. James miro por ultima vez hacia Remus Peter y Annie. La poción se preparaba rápidamente, pero costaba bastante puesto que había que cambiar algunas cosas para obtener el resultado deseado. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que nadie se levantara y preguntara que hacían con un caldero en una de las chimenea de la Sala Común en plena noche.

James cubrió con la otra vez agrandada capa a Sirius, Bella, Lily y a él mismo. Lanzó serias miradas de advertencia a ambos chicos de cabello negro antes de salir por el hueco del retrato de La Dama Gorda. Si se atrevían a levantar la voz el uno contra el otro un decibelio mas alto que el ruido de una mosca juraba que los convertiría en ranas.

Se encaminaron con paso firme, pero despacio, hacia las mazmorras. Resultaba que el pasadizo que utilizó Malfoy la noche anterior ya lo conocían los Merodeadores, por eso no les resulto muy extraño verlo salir por detrás del cuadro. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que daba directamente a la Sala Común de Slytherin!.

Así que, sin ningún reparo, se dirigieron hacia el túnel y en menos de 5 minutos habían llegado a la sala decorada con los colores verde y plateado. Con señas, el cabecilla de la misión le pidió a los otros que buscaran el cuarto de los alumnos de 5º curso. Cuando se encontraron delante de la puerta que buscaban, James hablo de una manera tan baja que podría confundirse con el ulular del viento.

-Para poder movernos con tranquilidad no podremos usar la capa. Tened mucho cuidado de donde ponéis los pies. No sabemos si los cuartos son igual que los nuestros y estará todo muy oscuro. Hasta que no os acostumbréis a la falta de luz no os mováis ni un milímetro.

-Entendido- Contesto Lily en el mismo tono de voz.

-Bien, pues vamos- Y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era grande, rectangular, con una enorme chimenea en una de sus paredes, con algunas brasas encendidas, lo que proporcionaba una mínima fuente de luz. Cuatro grandes camas con los doseles verde esmeraldas echados estaban situadas en las esquinas, con sus correspondientes baúles a sus pies.

Uno de ellos, grande y decorado con gran cantidad de adornos tallados en plata y oro, con las iniciales L.M. les hizo saber a donde tenían que dirigirse. James retiro las cortinas que ocultaban al durmiente (no por eso bello) ocupante, seguido a una corta distancia por sus amigos. 

Lo siguiente que paso sucedió muy rápido. James miro hacia la cama y con una velocidad increíble dio un giro de 180º agarró a la primera persona que estuviera más cerca de él, que resulto ser la pelirroja, y escondió su cara en el arco que formaba su cuello con el hombro.

La chica se sonrojo ante semejante acto. Durante unos segundos no entendía que demonios le pasa al chico que la agarraba por los brazos hasta que noto que estaba aguantando la risa. James ahogaba el sonido que salía irremediablemente de su garganta en la piel de Lily. No podía aguantarse, simplemente, no podía. 

Ella miro hacia la cama, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso la mano en los labios para no reír ella tampoco.

Arabella y Sirius, que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba puesto que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver algo mas que no fueran sabanas y mantas, se aproximaron mas. Y en cuanto lo vieron ambos tuvieron la misma reacción. Meter el puño en la boca del otro para que no se riera y morder fuerte para no carcajearse allí mismo y despertar a todos en la habitación.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba el espectáculo mas ridículo que nunca creerían que un Slytherin pudiera llegar a darles. Lucius Malfoy durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, con la cabeza llena de rulos de varios colores, a cada cual mas cantoso, una mascarilla que, con la poca luz de la chimenea, no sabían decir si era amarilla vómito o verde musgo. Y para remate, dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos. 

"Relájate, James."- Pensó el capitán del equipo de quiddicht de Griffyndor- "No puedes mandar el plan al garete por un ataque de risa histérica. Debes mantener el autocontrol. Respira hondo. Uno… dos… uno… umm, que bien huele"- En ese momento James se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se separo rápidamente de Lily. Le pidió perdón con las manos y esta le quito hierro al asunto y le sonrió, aun algo sonrojada. Pero él no se dio cuenta.

Se acerco a la cabecera de la cama. Él solo hecho de mirar al rubio y no reírse en su cara (literalmente) era una autentica prueba de control. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco de un liquido azulado y su varita. Cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrar hasta la última gota de magia de su cuerpo en el mejunje en sus manos. Lo difícil de el conjuro de transformación de objetos de líquidos a gaseosos era que requería mucho esfuerzo para mantener el material condensado en un espacio determinado y que no se dispersara. Era tal el estado de ensimismamiento de James que Malfoy podría despertarse en ese mismo momento y gritarle en el oído que el no lo notaría. Menos mal que al menos la magia de transmutación no necesitaba recitar conjuros. Con solo ser capaz poder de visualizar en la mente el objeto al que se quiere ser cambiado con nitidez bastaba.

Mientras que James gastaba fuerzas en la segunda fase del plan, Lily vigilaba todas las camas recelosa, con miedo a que despertara sus ocupantes. Entonces se fijo en que Bella se dirigía hacia lo que parecía un trozo de leña y con una cara de querer matar a alguien. Estuvo a punto de gritar que era iba a hacer, pero se contuvo a tiempo. En lugar de eso, saco su varita rápidamente, apunto a su sien y luego a la cabeza de su amiga y murmuro muy suavemente el hechizo de conexión de palabras, que permitía por un breve tiempo llevar las palabras que quieren decirse a otra persona directamente a su mente y viceversa.

"¡Bella, que es lo que pretendes hacer con eso!"- Escuchó la chica en su cabeza. Se llevo un susto, pero luego recordó que desde hacia poco su amiga había logrado dominar un hechizo que la tenia fascinada desde que entro en el colegio. (algo muy notable si se llegaba a pensar que ese encantamiento era muy complicado y que solo magos expertos lograban dominarlo)

"¡Voy a partirle este pedazo de madero en la cabezota a Black!"-Lily oyó la respuesta en su mente de una forma tan nítida que parecía que estaba hablando con ella.

"Bella, deja eso en su sitio ahora. No estamos en cualquier lugar. ¡Estamos en el cuarto de los Slytherins!"

"Pe… pero ese idiota me ha mordido con muy mala leche. Se ha aprovechado de la situación. ¡Si casi me hace sangre en la mano!"

Lily dirigió su vista a Sirius, que se lamía la mano como lo haría un perro. Ella había visto como se habían acallado esos dos mutuamente. (Una forma bastante agresiva, tenia que decir)

"Tú también le has mordido a él. Estáis en paz"- Lily miró a su amiga con ojos suplicantes –"Por favor, pórtate bien. No te pelees con Sirius. Al menos ahora".

"Oh, de acuerdo"-Pensó Bella y volvió a dejar el tronco en su sitió – "pero lo hago por ti, que conste"

Lily rompió el hechizo de conexión de palabras. Era bastante difícil mantenerlo y se quedo bastante cansada. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a James. La poción había empezado a evaporarse. James apretaba los ojos con fuerza y tenía el ceño tan fruncido que Lily estaba segura de que le tendría que estar doliendo la cabeza.

Cuando desvió su vista de nuevo vio como su mejor amiga se dirigía hacia la cama de alguno de los otros chicos con uno de los libros que había por hay tirados. Y no parecía que iba a leerles un cuento.

"Bella, a donde te crees que vas"- Volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza.

"¡¡Ese imbécil de Goyle (le he reconocido la voz) esta hablando en sueños y dice que yo, comparada con él, soy una golpeadora de tercera, flacucha y sin fuerza para pegarle a la bludger decentemente!!"

-"Pues en el próximo partido le demuestras que eso no es verdad. Ahora deja ese libraco donde lo encontraste"- El tono de regañina convenció a la chica de ojos claros.

Lily suspiró en silencio. Noto como Sirius, después de examinarse la mano, se había puesto a ayudar a James con el hechizo. Ambos parecían muy concentrados. Siguió vigilando…

"Bella, ¿a dónde vas con esa jara de hierro?"

"¡¡¿Sabes lo que ha dicho el imbécil de Snape en sueños?!!. ¡Que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia!!. ¡¡Seguro que por que sacaste mejor nota que el en Encantamientos!!. ¡¡Ahora se va ha enterar de lo que pasa cuando se meten con mi amiga!!. Le voy a lavar el pelo, ¡pero con jarra y agua juntas!!"

"¡Bella, deja eso!. ¡Vale ya, ¿no?!. ¡Que hemos venido aquí esta noche para vigilar, no para armar escándalo!. Vas ha echar el plan a perder".

"Lo siento"- El tono que usó parecía el de una niña pequeña arrepentida

Dos minutos después…

"¡¡Arabella Figg, ya me cansaste!!. ¡Ahora mismo dejas otra vez esa espada en la pared!. ¡¡No me importa cuantas ganas tengas de ensartar a Lucius como a una croqueta!!. ¡¿No ves que vas a molestar a Sirius y James?!"

"¡Pero es que ha dado mucho la puñeta el tío este!. Y no iba a ensartarle. Solo es que se me ha ocurrido la horripilante idea de que en un futuro pueda haber mas Lucius Malfoys en miniatura. (Vomito solo de pensarlo). Iba a rebanarle un poco ya-sabes-que para que eso no suceda".

"No  tienes derecho a negarle la existencia a ningún ser vivo por el mero hecho de provenir de un padre que a ti no te gusta. ¡Y deja de tener ideas tan drásticas y violentas de una vez!"

Lily, con toda su paciencia agotada, agarró a su mejor amiga del brazo y no dejo que se moviera de su lado en lo que quedaba de noche.

James y Sirius terminaron de volver gaseoso el brebaje. Una nube de color azul tornaba encima de la cabeza del rubio. Sirius se aparto y dejo que James se encargara de todo lo demás. El chico abrió los ojos, movió la varita en dirección a la nube y esta tomo la apariencia de un pájaro. James le indico al pájaro con la varita la nariz y la boca (cubierta por la mascarilla) de Malfoy.

El pájaro miro la cara del chico dormido, luego al chico de cabello rebelde, a  Lucius, a James, a Lucius, a James…

El pobre animal-nube miro implorante a James, como diciendo "tengo que acercarme a eso", pero el muchacho se mostró impasible. La masa gaseosa azul se acerco a la cara del Slytherin y  se dejo aspirar por su nariz y su boca hasta que no quedo ni rastro de él. 

James, contento de que todo hubiera salido bien, hizo una señal para que salieran del cuarto. No abrieron la boca hasta que se encontraron "a salvo" dentro del pasadizo. 

-Por fin. Ya solo queda esperar hasta mañana- James se veía contento. Con una mirada pícara y a la vez infantil. Como un niño pequeño, escondido tras el árbol de navidad por que quiere ver a Papa Noel. 

-Todo ha salido a pedir de boca.- Sentenció Sirius.

-Bella ha estado un poco inquieta en el cuarto- Dijo Lily 

-Es que tener a esa bola de imbéciles tan indefensos y no hacerles nada…

-Marimacho violenta.

-¡¡¿Quieres recibir?!!- Gritó

James agarró a su amigo de una oreja y Lily hizo lo mismo con su amiga.

-Si os ponéis a pelear ahora os dejo aquí y me llevo la capa invisible, ¿esta claro?. Venga, andando. Que se hace tarde. Los demás estarán impacientes por saber como nos ha ido todo.

-De acuerdo, James.

-Por cierto. ¿Y esas marcas de mordiscos en las manos de donde han salido?

Sirius y Arabella se mandaron miradas asesinas mientras que Lily contestaba la pregunta de James con un simple "olvídalo"

                                                                     ******

Los miércoles se empezaba el día con unos ánimos distintos. Quedaba justo la mitad de la semana para que llegara el ansiado sábado, por lo que muchos estaban alegres y otros tristes (por que según ellos era demasiado tiempo).

En el Gran Comedor el desayuno acababa de ser servido. Algunos alumnos a los que se les pegaba las sabanas aun no habían aparecido. Pero otros ya estaban degustando las deliciosas tostadas con mermelada, el tocino y los cereales. Como era el caso de los cuatro chicos y las tres chicas.

Pero ese día no comían con tranquilidad (excepto Lily, que nada podía quitarle las ganas de comer). Miraban con nerviosismo la mesa Slytherin. Para ser concretos, al chico rubio.

-Annie- Murmuro James- ¿seguro que la poción le hará efecto?

-Si, James. En cuanto coma algo, lo que sea, los efectos se activaran. Primero tendrá un hambre fuera de lo normal (mas o menos como Lily). Y una hora  después empezara el espectáculo.

-La verdad es que Malfoy esta comiendo mas que de costumbre- Dijo Remus.

-¡Oh, me hubiera encantado verlo con los rulos, la mascarilla y las rodajas de pepino!. Si lo hubiera sabido os habría vuelto a dejar la cámara.- Cambio de tema Annie. Lily se atraganto con un pedazo de tostada.

-Francamente fue algo que no olvidaré- Dijo Arabella –Creo que con solo recordarlo podría sonreír en las clases de Bins.

-Ehy, se levanta de la mesa.- Anunció Peter –Creo que ya se dirige a clases de pociones.

-Bien. En el intervalo entre clase y clase nos buscas, Annie. Esto va a terminar dentro de muy poco.

-Espero. Por que tengo el brazo molido de estar todas las tardes limpiando trofeos. ¡Y solo llevó dos días!

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Durante la hora de pociones, Lucius sentía varias miradas clavadas en su nuca, pero no le presto importancia. Lo que si le preocupo es que a cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba peor. Primero empezó a sudar, aunque tenia un poco de frío. Después sintió retortijones en el estomago. Su tez pálida se torno verduzca. Tenía mareos y nauseas y cuando la clase termino no pudo aguantarse y salió corriendo, dejándose sus cosas.

Entro de forma precipitada al baño masculino mas cercano.  Se abalanzó al inodoro mas cercano y vomitó su desayuno. Se encontraba muy mal. Le dolía el estomago horrores y no podía parar de soltar por la boca lo anteriormente digerido.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se abrió para luego ser cerrada con pestillo.

-¿Te encuentras mal, Malfoy?- Oyó una voz a su espalda. Se giro un poco, sin apartar la cara del vater y se encontró con unos ojos grises en ese momento tan fríos y duros como los suyos.

-Carlaine- Murmuró y tubo otro ataque de vómito- ¿Qué haces en cuarto de baño de los chicos?.

-Nosotros las hemos dejado pasar- Dijo James. En ese momento Malfoy se dio cuenta de toda la gente que estaba viéndolo en ese patético estado. Potter, Black, Lupin, Figg, Carlaine, Pettigrew y Evans. ¡¿Qué demonios hacían allí?!

-Largo- Ordenó, pero su voz sonó muy gutural e irreal No controló las arcadas y siguió vomitando.

-Oh, ¿no quieres que te ayude?- Annie sonrío sarcástica.- Bueno, no pasa nada. Yo quería hablar contigo de fotografías. Que intercambiáramos opiniones.- Sacó una fotografía del bolsillo de su túnica y se inclino para mostrársela al rubio Slytherin.

Con solo mirarla Lucius sintió una arcada mucho mas fuerte y casi mete toda su cabeza en la taza. ¡¿Cómo habría logrado sacarle una foto donde se veía coger los ingredientes del armario personal del profesor Grins?!. ¡¡Era su tumba!!.

-Veo que no te gusta las fotografías muggles- Comentó Sirius con sorna.

-Iré directa al grano, Malfoy. Quiero las fotos donde salgo entrando a "La Cabeza de Cerdo" y la declaración firmada del tipo ese. Me las das y yo te doy esta. Te olvidas de ese incidente y yo me olvido tu cleptomanía. Pero si por algún casual tienes una copia ten en cuenta que yo también puedo tener otra "olvidada" por ahí que parará directamente a las manos del Director y de Grins si las mías ven la luz.

-El chantaje es un juego al que solo se debe participar si tú estas limpio, Malfoy- Comentó James- Por que si no es un arma de doble filo.

-Tú decides. Puedes lograr que me expulsen, pero yo te llevo conmigo.

-De… de acuerdo. Has ganado, por esta vez- Susurro mirando a la chica con odio -Dame la foto.

-Cuando yo tenga en mi poder la mía. Además, no tengas tanta prisa. Aun no he terminado. Por tu culpa estoy castigada sin volver a pisar la biblioteca y limpiando trofeos por la tarde. 

-¿Y a mí que?- Lucius, sentado en el suelo y echando la pota cada tres segundos no se encontraba en posición de hacerse el chulo. Pero es que chulería era lo único que tenía el Malfoy.

-Annie se acunclilló en frente de él. De su otro bolsillo sacó un frasquito con un liquido de color aguamarina y lo pasó por sus ojos.

-Te encuentras mal ahora, pero esto no es nada. Cuando no tengas nada en el estomago para vomitar, lo único que podrás hacer es tener arcadas mientras se te retuercen las tripas. No creo que sea agradable. 

-¡¿Has sido tú la que me ha hecho esto?!- Gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- ¡Maldita zorra _sangre sucia_!

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!- Gruñó Remus.

-Mira. Esto que tengo en mis manos es la cura. Tú vas hablar con la señora Pince hoy mismo para que me levante el castigo y yo te devuelvo la salud. Fíjate que soy buena que no te estoy pidiendo que le digas la verdad. Puedes inventarte cualquier trágico accidente que le sucedió al libro. Si aceptas ahora, te salvo del sufrimiento. Si no, estarás echando líquidos intestinales hasta el día del juicio final. Decide ahora.

-¡Esta bien, pero damelo ya!. ¡Me encuentro fatal!- Annie le puso el frasco en la mano y el chico de pelo platino lo bebió con rapidez. En pocos segundos empezó a sentirse mejor. Se levanto del suelo y les barrio con la mirada a cada uno, deseando matarlos en ese preciso instante. Pero se había dado cuenta que Potter, Lupin Black y Figg llevaban las varitas en las manos.

-Y que esto te sirva de lección.- Dijo Arabella mientras salían del baño- No te metas con nuestros amigos.- Y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Lucius apretó los puños con fuerza mientras aguantaba un grito de enfado.

Mientras tanto, los chicos reían a carcajada, lo que hacía que muchos se giraran a mirarlos extrañados.

-Cielos, menuda cara tenía Malfoy.

-Creo que ya a aprendido a no meterse con los Gryffindors. Bueno. Tenemos que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde a nuestra próxima clase.

-Oh, vaya.- Exclamo Annie en un tono falsamente preocupado –Se me olvido decirle a Lucius que el antídoto produce una fuerte diarrea durante las próximas horas

Todos los demás soltaron sonoras risotadas. Y un chico rubio que hasta hacía menos de unos minutos se encontraba con la cabeza metida en el vater, ahora no podía dejarlo como asiento, mientras que entre retortijón y retortijón maldecía a ese grupo de malignos leones vengativos.

_N de la A: Bueno, el capítulo 6. ¿A que no me he tardado mucho esta vez?. Me ha costado horrores terminarlo. Entre que tenía muchísimo trabajo en el instituto, era el cap mas largo de todos y que mi inspiración de este fic parece que se ha fugado (por favor, si la encuentran, pónganse en contacto conmigo). _

No se si me ha quedado bien o no, por que ahora mismo son las 2:03 a.m y estoy tan cansada que estoy a punto de caerme dormida en el teclado. Así que díganme ustedes si ha quedado bien.

_Ah, un poco de publicidad. Recomiendo el fic de v@ane "El show de Voldy", ¡es graciosísimo!. Y si se lo pides, te dejara participar en el espectáculo. (Yo seré la psicóloga de Voldy ^^)_

**Lamister:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review!. ¿Te ha gustado lo que le han hecho ala vibora? (A mi si ^o^ jojo). Sobre ponerle mas romance a esta historia, lo intento, poro como nunca he escrito mucho sobre ese tema, tengo miedo de meter la pata. Aun así, este capítulo tiene un poquito, ¿no?. ¿Las peleas de Sirius y Arabella te marean?. Si son casi iguales a las de Ranma y Akane (Ranma 1/2). Me he leído una de tus historias y me ha gustado mucho (Creo que te deje un review, pero no estoy segura ahora mismo U_U). Pero últimamente, como ando con la cabeza fatal por culpa de los trabajos, no tengo mucho tiempo para Internet ¡Perdona!. Cuando este un poco mas libre, te prometo que me leeré otras de tus historias. 

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** Gracias por aclararme la duda sobre el cambio de nick. Annie es una chica muy maja mientras que no le toques tres puntos: 1º. Su habilidad en el poker; 2º. Su honor familiar; 3º. Decirle niña pequeña. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo es una chica muy dulce (tiene sus momentillos malo, como todas ^^). Me alegro de que te guste el fic. ¡Mil gracias por el review!

**janadetroya:** Oh, así que has leído mis fics y no te animabas a escribir. No tienes por que, yo solo soy una escritora del monton. ^^ Estoy contentísima de que me dejes reviews y de que te gusten las chorradas que escribo. Lo de el delirio chocolatero de Remus se me ocurrió en clase de lengua. (Notaras la atención que le pongo yo a mis clases). A mi también me gusta Remus (y Sirius, y James y… ok, ya me calmo). Nos vemos.

**Gafitas:** Que pasa, tía. ¿cómo andamos?.¡Muchas gracias por el review!, me revolcaba de la risa mientras lo leía. Me alegro de que Annie te caiga bien (como eres tan delicadilla con los gustos de personajes). Sobre tú teoría de Remus… no coment. No, Lily no es muy normalilla y levantarse temprano es la cosa menos rara que tiene. Lo de que no dejan pelear a gusta a Sirius y Bella, bueno, ellos pasan bastante del tema, la verdad (se pelean igual). Y sobre lo de la pelea, ten en cuenta que el Ken iba con los dos gorilas, por eso se metió Remus. ¡Yo no apoyo que Bella se rape! (¡con el pelo tan bonito que tiene!). Y dudo que a Madeline se le pueda convencer con un disco del Bisbal (Sobre todo por que dudo que los magos vean O.T). Sobre lo que dijiste Don autismo como Voldemort, ¿a quien insultabas, al Voldy o al coletilla? (No me ha quedao muy claro). Y por último, si quieres que Arabella se rape, pero no Lily. Eso es favoritismo, tía. Espero verte (y leerte) pronto.

**V@ne:** ¡Hola, amiga!. Así que Voldy sigue dándote la vara. Mándamelo, que yo con mis geniales métodos terapéuticos (que son mesas de torturas y demás cosas parecidas) te lo regresaré mas suave que la seda. Por cierto, perdóname por no haberte pedido permiso para hacer publicidad de tu fic, pero ya sabes donde ahí confianza, da asco ^^. ¡Y ya actualizo, ya actualizo, no me mandes un plato de albóndigas y croquetas por favor!. (¡¡TEN PIEDAD!!). Yo no te he puesto uan denuncia de alejamiento, que conste. Fueron mis vecino, por que las explosiones de tus maldiciones les llegaba incluso a su casa. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!.


	7. Quiddicht y malentendidos

Pregunta del millón. ¿A quien pertenece los derechos de autor de Harry Potter?. Si te lo sabes, ve deduciendo lo demás.

**Capítulo 7: Quiddicht y malentendidos.**

El invierno se hacía paso a través del tiempo. Cada vez hacía mas frío. Las tardes eran más cortas y llovía casi todos los días.

Y en una de esas cortas tardes de lluvia el equipo de Quiddicht  de Gryffindor entrenaba para el cercano partido contra los Ravenclaws.

Terri Gourdan, el otro bateador, y Arabella perseguían las negras _bludgers_ con insistencia, no dejando que tocaran a ningún otro miembro del equipo. Jessica McDeard, Gary Miller y Beark Klavier, los cazadores, practicaban distintos tipos de ataque con la _quaffle_ mientras que el guardián Axel Sing debía detenerlos,y James, el capitán, seguía y capturaba al escurridiza _snitch_con muchísima dificultad, debido a la poca luz y a la mala visión de sus gafas empañadas.

Dos horas después, Bella y James se dirigían a la Sala Común empapados hasta los huesos, puesto que ellos preferían utilizar las duchas de sus cuartos en lugar que las del vestuario. (A diferencia de sus otros compañeros de equipo).

-No siento las manos- Dijo James mientras las frotaba una contra otra.

-Dímelo a mi- Se quejo la chica mientras exprimía su trenza, chorreando agua al suelo- Casi se me caía el bate cuando golpeaba las _bludgers_.

-Pero ha valido la pena. Creo que podremos con los Ravenclaws.

-Eso no te lo niego. ¡Ah, dentro de un mes navidad!- Suspiró –Necesito un poco de descanso. Nos están dando mucha caña con eso de los T.I.M.O.S.

-Sí, como si no estuviéramos ya bastante ocupados. _Hidromiel._- Dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Al entrar en la sala vieron a muchos chicos haciendo sus tareas, jugando al _snap_explosivo o leyendo algún libro cerca del cálido fuego de las chimeneas.

-Hola, James. ¿Como os ha ido?- Saludó Sirius, apartando la vista de un trío de ases. Estaba jugando una partida de poker con Annie, Remus y Peter. (Y las chocolatinas, que se usaban como fichas, estaban mucho mas acumuladas en la parte de la chica)

-Bien- Contestó –Voy a darme una ducha antes de que me congele.

Arabella les saludó con la mano y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto le dijo un "machácalos" a Annie.

Media hora mas tarde ya habían bajado, totalmente secos, y se habían reunido con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde esta Lily?- Pregunto la chica.

-Creo que ha ido a la biblioteca.- Contestó Remus.

-Bueno, iré a buscarla. –Decidió. Se levanto y salió de la sala.

Cuando cruzó la biblioteca, se puso a buscar con la mirada a su amiga. Distinguió su coleta roja en la sección de Encantamientos (como no). Dio un par de pasos cuando vio que no estaba sola. Charlaba animadamente con un chico alto, de cabellos castaños claros y lacios y ojos verdes. Era Otto Von Ludwig, de 7º año. Eso no le habría preocupado nada en absoluto si no fuera porqué Otto era un Slytherin.

Bella se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola, Lily- Saludó, sin apartar la vista del chico.

-Hola, Bella- Le devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal, Figg?- Dijo el chico con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien. Lily, te estaba buscando.

-¿Quieres algo?. –Preguntó –Por que veras, Otto me ha pedido una ayudita con un encantamiento que no comprende.

-Es un poco raro que un alumno de séptimo pregunté a una alumna de quinto.- Comentó recelosa. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he sido bastante torpe con los encantamientos. Y Lily está bastante más adelantada que muchos de séptimo. Me parecía una buena idea.

"Y voy yo y me lo creó"-Pensó Arabella –"Todo el mundo sabe que sacas las mejores notas de los Slytherins"

-Bueno, Figg. Si no quieres nada me llevaré un momentito a Lily- Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Te parece una buena idea?- Preguntó muy seria a su amiga. Esta la miró ligeramente confundida.

-Claro. Estaremos aquí por si quieres algo.- Contestó la pelirroja. Otto paso su brazo por su hombro para dirigirla suavemente hacía una de las mesas.

La morena repasó ligeramente los pros y los contras de la situación. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a su mejor amiga sola con ese sujeto, pero por otra parte estarían en un lugar público como la biblioteca. Y ella no sabía muy bien que hacer en esa situación, por lo que se despidió con la cabeza de la chica y salió corriendo a toda pastilla hacía la Sala Común. Lo mejor era pedir consejo a Annie y los demás.

En cuanto llegó, les contó todo lo que había visto (con algunas dificultades, puesto que había perdido el aliento después de la quinta escalera que cruzó corriendo). Todos se quedaron mirando a Bella sin entender.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Sirius

-¡Sí!. No estoy ciega.

-¿Y Lily se fue tan tranquila con un Slytherin?- Dijo Remus sin comprender.

-Vosotros no conocéis suficiente a Lily. Ella es muy ingenua… demasiado buena. Se fía de cualquiera.

-Pero quizás Von Ludwig no tenga ninguna intención mala y es verdad que solo quiera ayuda de Lily

-Annie, no digas tonterías. Yo no me fío de ningún Slytherin –Dijo James decidido.- Además, Lily es de padres _muggles_. Ninguna serpiente se acerca a hijos de _muggles_.

-Yo también soy hija de _muggles_. Y Otto Von Ludwig jamás me ha llamado sangre sucia ni me ha insultado. Es cierto que se da unos aires de prepotente pero…

-Lo mejor sería ir ha ver. Asegurarnos de que no intente pasarse con Lily o gastarle una jugarreta.- Sentenció Sirius.

-Me parece bien- Secundó Arabella.

-¡Venga, vamos!- Dijo James y todos se dirigieron en tropel hacía la salida, olvidándose del juego. Bueno todos no, puesto que Peter, al que aquel asunto le traía sin cuidado, se quedo en su sitió. Miró hacia todos lados y estiró ambas manos, la izquierda a las chocolatinas de Remus y la derecha a las cartas boca debajo de Annie…

¡POM!

Dos codos golpearon la cabeza del chico pecoso y nariz afilada.

-¡¡Peter, no cojas mis chocolatinas!!- Gritó Remus con voz amenazante.

-¡¡Y ni se te ocurra mirar mi mano, cretino!!- Rugió Annie en el mismo tono de voz que el licántropo. Después los dos volvieron a alcanzar a los demás a toda velocidad.

Peter se froto los sendos chichones que le habían salido en la cabezota.

-¡Ratas!- Gruñó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Ahí están.

-Cielos, Arabella, tenias razón.- Dijo Sirius

Se habían escondido detrás de unas de las estanterías y miraban a la pareja a escondidas. Todos tenían cara de asombro, puesto que los chicos se trataban con mucha familiaridad. Demasiada para el gusto de James.

Apenas alcanzaban a oír lo que decían. Pero veían como Lily señalaba varias paginas de los libros de consultas con los dedos y hacía ejemplos de movimientos de la muñeca para ilustrar su explicación.

-Me gustaría saber lo que dicen- Murmuró Remus.

-"Este encantamiento requiere mucha concentración. Gira la muñeca veinticinco grados a la izquierda y cuarenta a la derecha"- Dijo Annie.

-¿Sabes leer los labios?- Pregunto sorprendido Sirius.

-Mas o menos. En muchas partidas los jugadores tienden a murmurar para si mismo que cartas tienen. Aprendí de ahí.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la castaña con una gran gota de sudor en la frente. Esa chica era capaz de todo para tener ventaja en una partida.

-Ya se van- Dijo Arabella.- ¿Qué es lo que dicen, Annie?

-"Muchas gracias, Lily. Te lo pagare invitándote a una cerveza de mantequilla en la próxima salida".

"¡Y un jamón!"- Pensó James.

-"No hay de que"- Siguió informando Annie

En ese momento Otto se inclino y besó la mejilla de la pelirroja. La chica le miro extrañada y levemente sonrojada. El chico sonrió, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue.

La reacción ante semejante hecho sorprendió los demás. Bella y Sirius tenían las bocas tan abiertas que hubiera entrado un portaviones.  Annie miró a Remus sin comprender y este le devolvió la mirada igual de sorprendido. Y James… bueno, James parecía que estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Alguien con cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y sonrisa de superioridad. Apretó los puños con fuerza y salió de su escondite hecho un basilisco.

-¡¡Lily!!- Gritó, olvidándose que estaba en la biblioteca. La Sra. Pince le mando callar, pero la ignoró.

-Si, James.- Dijo la chica, que no se había dado cuenta del tic nervioso en la ceja del chico así como el aura de fuego que le rodeaba ni los ojos de demonio.- Ah, hola- Saludó a los demás, que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial.

-¡Estas loca!- Gruño por lo bajo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-¡¡Estabas hablando con Von Ludwig!!.

-Si, me pidió un poco de ayuda.

-¡Es un Slytherin!

La expresión dulce y tranquila de la chica de ojos verdes cambió a una seria. James se extraño de verla así, pero su enfado nublo la posibilidad de razonar esa reacción.

-Escúchame, James Potter. Yo no soy como tú ni el resto de alumnos separatistas de este colegio. Me parece una estupidez de mentalidad retrograda que por el mero hecho de que alguien pertenezca a una casa sea clasificado de tal. Nadie eligió, fue el sombreo el que nos puso donde quiso. Si la tradición dice que todos los Slytherins son malos,  que tienen que llevarse mal con las demás casa y, encima, le hagamos caso no me extrañan que se comporten así. Desde que se ponen las túnicas verdes los miran con asco y con miedo. Somos los Gryffindors, los Ravenclawns y los Huffelpuff los que les conducimos a que nos desprecien. Otto no me ha hecho nunca nada y no voy a darle la espalda por que un trozo de tela decidió que durmiera en las mazmorras. Mi conciencia no se quedaría tranquila.- Y después de soltar todo ese discurso, dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando al resto muy sorprendidos y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

El enfado de Lily no duró ni dos minutos. Bella y todos los demás tuvieron que hacerse a al idea de que la chica pelirroja tuviera un amigo en la casa de las serpientes. Y eso, por supuesto, era algo que se hacía notar. Otto saludaba y charlaba con ella en los pasillos y eso era sinónimo para esas personas que existen en todos los colegios del mundo, sean mágicos o no, denominados chismosos, que eran algo mas que amigos.

Por todo el castillo recorría el rumor de que una Gryffindor salía con un Slytherin. Era algo tan insólito como decir que un profesor decidía dar clase con un tutú rosa y saltando por todos lados en una burda imitación al "El lago de los cisnes".

Por cualquier lugar que pasara la pelirroja se volvían a cuchichear y a murmurar. Pero Lily era muy… ¡Lily!. Y no se daba cuenta de nada en absoluto. Cosa que ponía de los nervios a James, ya que el muchacho, por mucho que intentara no hacerlo, tenía la duda de si los rumores fuesen en realidad verdad y Otto y Lily fueran novios. Y solo pensarlo le daban ganas de romper lo que tuviera mas a mano. Lily era su amiga. ¡Y estaba seguro de que Von Ludwig era una amenaza para su persona!

Y el tiempo fue pasando hasta que llegó el día del partido contra Ravenclaw, que coincidía con el primer día de vacaciones de navidad. El equipo de Gryffindor no estaba muy nervioso, puesto que iban bastante preparados. James había pagado su mal humor con ellos haciéndoles entrenar hasta el agotamiento.

-Lily, por favor, no te acabes toda la comida. Necesitamos energías.- Le pidió Arabella a su amiga. Esta solo sonrió, pero empezó a comer un poco más despacio.

-¡Ehy, chicos!- Llamó James al equipo –Iros dando prisa. Dentro de diez minutos tenemos que ir a los vestuarios para cambiarnos. Por cierto, Sirius, Remus. McGonagall quiere veros antes de que subáis a la tribuna.

-¿Para que?- Preguntó Annie.

-Para lo de siempre- Suspiró Remus algo cansado.-A mi me dirá que vigile a Sirius y sus comentarios.

-Y a mi me dirá que retransmita el partido de forma imparcial y sin ningún comentario personal.- Dijo el moreno bastante tranquilo y hasta divertido.

-Aun no entiendo como te dejaron ser comentarista.- Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Porque te crees que yo también estoy de comentarista?-Dijo Remus fastidiado- Este convenció a McGonagall metiéndome a mi también en el paquete.

-La pobre creía que Remus lograría ponerme en cintura.- Rió el chico.

-¡Pero yo no quería ser comentarista!- Gritó el castaño enfadado.

-Oh, vamos, Remsie. Hacemos una actividad extraescolar juntos. ¿No te parece divertido?

-¿Tengo que contestar?. Anda vamos a hablar con la profe.- Dijo llevándoselo a rastras.

-¡Hey, que no he terminado de comer!

-Bueno, yo también me voy- Dijo Bella al cabo de unos instantes.

-Suerte- Le deseó Annie.

-Q'geh tde va'ya biglupen- Deseó Lily

-Gracias.- Respondió mientras salía del Comedor.

Las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar. Estandartes rojos y azules adornaban las galerías. Los alumnos estaban encantados. Que mejor forma de empezar las vacaciones que con un partido de _quiddicht_. Annie y Lily se sentaron cerca de la parte reservada a los comentaristas y saludaron a Remus y a Sirius, preguntándose que haría esta vez el chico moreno para que McGonagall intentara quitarle el mágico micrófono. Cuando aparecieron los equipos un mar de aplausos y gritos inundó la estancia.

-Y aquí aparecen los equipos.- Se escuchó la voz de Remus. –En el equipo de Ravenclaw Lous, Bones y Dirly como cazadores, Ripple y Scost como golpeadores, el capitán y guardián Maluchi, y la pequeña buscadora Bloom.

-Y el equipo de Gryffindor lo conforma el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos y mi mejor amigo que, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo ¡¡me debes dos galeones y tres ranas de chocolate!!, ¡¡James Potter!!.- El chico de gafas pasó de los acostumbrados comentarios de Sirius - ¡¡¡Los magníficos cazadores McDeard, Miller y Klavier!!!. ¡¡¡El estupendo guardián Sing!!!. ¡¡Gourdan el fantástico bateador…!! y Figg, la otra bateadora.- El entusiasmo desapareció al nombrar el último apellido.- Yo aun me pregunto que hace en el equipo- Susurró, pero el micrófono hizo que se escuchara en todo el campo. El público se partía de la risa. Las peleas entre esos dos eran uno de los mejores entretenimientos.

Bella miró hacia donde estaba Sirius con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Pero sería imbécil el tío?!. Este le saco la lengua y movió los labios diciendo "marimacho". La chica iba a dirigirse con el bate listo para darle un buen mamporro pero James la agarró por la trenza y tiró de ella situándola en el lugar del campo que le correspondía.

Lily miró el espectáculo divertida. Aunque pareciera extraño, le encantaba el carácter tan brusco de Arabella. Sabía que a muchos le parecía una chica violenta y agresiva (y era cierto). Pero no veían que también era la persona más franca de todo Hogwarts y que siempre iba con la verdad por delante. Y que, muy en el fondo, era bastante sensible.

-Hola chicas- Dijo una voz sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Era Otto. Se sentó junto ellas.

-No te sientas con tus amigos- Preguntó Annie extrañada.

-Son muy ruidosos- Dijo señalando las gradas de Slytherin, que abucheaban a el equipo granate.

-¿Y quien quieres que gane?- Preguntó Lily.

-Me da igual. Mi casa no juega. Pero ya que tú eres Gryffindor, tendré que animaros. – Sonrió divertido.

-Por mi no lo hagas, hombre.

Él se acercó más al rostro de la chica.

-No es problema.

Y en el campo de juego todo esto fue observado por James, al que casi le da una taquicardia. Le dio un codazo a Bella y señaló las gradas.

-Vaya. Es insistente- Comentó con el ceño fruncido. –Bueno, Annie está con ellos así que me quedo más tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo que te quedas más tranquila?!

-James, falta un minutó para que empiece el partido, así que intenta concentrarte.

Como la chica tenía razón, James obedeció. El partido empezó con gran intensidad. Los cazadores se peleaban por el balón y no paraban de quitárselo al equipo contrarió. James sobrevolaba todo el terreno atento a cualquier brillo extraño, con Bloom pisándole los talones. Le costaba más de lo acostumbrado el estar centrado en lo que hacía, por lo que no vio que una _bludger_ se dirigía directo a su cabeza.

-¡James, cuidado!- Gritó Bella mientras desviaba la bola con el bate.- ¡Presta atención!.

-Lo siento- Gritó, pero no pudo perder más tiempo disculpándose, puesto que vio la _snicht_ cerca del suelo. Bajo en picado, listo para atraparla. Bloom estaba lo bastante lejos para que no lo alcanzara a tiempo. El público aguantó expectante la respiración.

Pero el chico de gafas cometió un ligero fallo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo porque noto un movimiento extraño en la grada más cercana. Y contempló con estupor como Von Ludwig pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Lily sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera ella.

"¿Pe…pero que hace ese?- James redujo la velocidad durante un par de segundos al estar distraído. Cuando se dio cuenta, la cazadora ya le había adelantado y estaba a punto de atrapar la dorada bola con alas. James intento alcanzarla…

Una _bludger_ pasó disparada como un cohete delante de la joven chica, a pocos centímetros de su cara, y frenó su descenso de golpe. James miró en la dirección donde había salido la bala de cañón mágica. Y se encontró con los enfadados ojos azul pálido de Bella.

-¡¡¿Te crees que estoy aquí como tu guardaespaldas, James?- Preguntó furiosa -¡¡Espabila!!

-Estupenda actuación de Arabella, ¿no te parece Sirius?- Preguntó Remus a través del micrófono, pero el otro no contestó. Giró la cabeza a su compañero y los ojos se le agrandaron como platos- ¡¡Bájate de ahí, cabeza hueca!!- Gritó al verlo subido a la silla he inclinándose peligrosamente en el borde de la tribuna.

-¡¡¿James, que narices haces?!!- Gritó pasando de Remus y de McGonagall, que le ordenaba que se volviera a sentar, porque podría caerse. -¡¡Estas idiota!!. Si no llega a ser por Bella perdemos, so imbécil!!- Sirius se inclinó tanto en la silla que perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae al duro suelo. Una mano lo empujo por el pecho e hizo que cayera de culo otra vez en la silla.

-¡¡Idiota, te vas a matar!!- Arabella lo miraba pálida desde su escoba. Sirius, con la cara azul, no le contesto. Cuando la chica recuperó el color, gruñó- Hoy me ha tocado hacer de niñera de bobos.- Y volvió al campo de juego.

-¡No me llames bobo, niñata!- Gritó por el micrófono, olvidándose automáticamente del shock que tenía. Remus le pateó.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-McGonagall esta detrás de ti, memo- Susurró- No te pelees con Arabella.

Pero la profesora parecía tan asustada por que Sirius casi se mata que no había escuchado el intercambio de palabras. Le gritó un montón de cosas al chico y le ordenó que dejara de transmitir el partido ese día. Sirius protestó y suplico. Pero el pitido de final de partido sonó interrumpiéndolo.

-¡¡Griffyndor gana por 200 puntos a 40!!- Vociferó Remus. James había atrapado la _snicht_ aprovechando que muchos jugadores, incluyendo a Bloom, se quedaron observando la regañina de McGonagall al comentarista. La verdad es que casi se muere cuando vio que Sirius se caía. Agradeció que Bella llegara a tiempo, aunque le sorprendió lo rápido que voló y los reflejos tan agudos que tenía.

-¡Menudo partidito que me habéis dado!- Se quejó la morena. Estaban en la Sala Común, celebrando la victoria del equipo con el resto de alumnos.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas, Bella- Le dijo James.

-Sí, tú sí.

-Vale, capto la indirecta- Dijo Sirius, harto de notar los codos de Remus y de Annie en sus costillas.- Gracias por evitar que me estampara contra el suelo.

-¡No vuelvas ha hacerlo, imbécil!- Le orden

-Que si, que si.

-Venga, ya pasó todo.- Habló Lily mientras comía un pastel de caldero, intentando calmar el ambiente. James la miró seriamente. No estaba muy contento. Entonces notó como tiraban de su brazo. Eran Bella y Remus.

-Ven, que te quiero decir una cosa- Pidió la chica. Él acepto y los tres salieron de la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?- Preguntó.

-James, Bella y yo hemos pensado que… bueno…- Empezó Remus.

-¿Te gusta Lily?- Interrumpió la chica de forma directa.

-Tu sutileza me encanta- Farfulló el licántropo. James se quedo un momento pensativo.

-No- Contestó al final, bastante seguro.- ¿Por qué lo creéis?

-Estas tan pendiente de ella y te molesta tanto que Von Ludwig se le acerque.

-¡Porque no me fío de él!. Estoy seguro de que pretende algo.

-Yo tampoco me fió mucho…Bueno. Si estas seguro, bien.- Dijo Bella, bastante convencida por las palabras del chico. Remus parecía más reticente.

-¿Para eso me habéis llamado?

-Es que si te gustaba Lily sería mejor que se lo dijeras, en vez de estar tan raro. Hoy no andaba muy concentrado.- Contestó la chica- Pero si no, no pasa nada. Habrás tenido un mal día. Anda entremos,- Pidió, dando por zanjada la conversación.

-¿Ha donde habéis ido?- Preguntó Peter.

-A nada importante- Contestaron.

La fiesta duro hasta medianoche. Cuando todos se fueron a la cama, el silenció reinó como un extraño habitante del lugar. Pero James no podía dormir. La conversación anterior le tenía bastante preocupado. A él no le gustaba Lily, seguro. Solo era su amiga. Una amiga que tenía que cuidar, porque parecía que nadie más veía el peligro que tenía al lado. Solo eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir?.

_NdA: ¡Hola, de nuevo!. Esta vez si que he tardado, ¿verdad? U. Bueno, lo siento, pero entre los estudios y que mi inspiración para el fic sigue en búsqueda y captura…Además, que he tenido un montón de problemas con el ordenador y tuve que formatearlo (suerte que tenia copias de seguridad )  _

_Creo que este ha sido el capitulo más soso de todos UU. Y tampoco se si el partido ha quedado bien explicado, era la primera vez que escribía uno…_

Bueno, a modo de disculpa y por que una amiga me lo sugirió, hoy hay sorpresa (solo esta vez, ¿eh?). No voy a ser yo la que conteste los reviews. Van ha ser ellos.

(_Entran en escena James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Bella, Annie, Peter y Lucius_)

**Lucius**(_desdeño_)**:** No se que hago aquí.

**Sirius**(_Mirándolo con despreci_)**: **¬¬ Eso mismo me estoy preguntando.

**Yo:** Es que hay cosas que le serán interesantes ver. Bueno, yo me voy. Si hay preguntas para mi las contestáis en mi lugar (_Desaparezco_)

**James:** Tiene un poco de cara, ¿no?

**Remus****, Peter, Sirius y Lucius:** (_asienten con la cabeza_)

**Lily****:** Pues yo creo que contestar reviews es muy divertido.

**Lucius****:** Aficiones vulgares de los _sangre sucias_.

**James y Bella** (_con caras de demonios y apuntándolo con sus varitas_)**:** ¡¡¡No le digas eso!!!

**Annie****:** Bueno, ¿empezamos o que?.

**James:** A ver. El primer review es de **janadetroya**que dice… jeje…jajajaj… (_Ataque de risa histérica_) and…a… jaja, Remus… juajuajua… sigue tú, que yo de acordarme…

**Remus****:** Jeje, cierto. Pos si. Ver a Malfoy con pepinos y mascarilla en la cara es algo destornillante y traumante a la vez. Provoca ataques de risa incontroladas (_Dice mientras señala a James, Lily, Bella y Sirius, que se han acordado y no paran de reírse_)

**Lucius****:** ¡¡¿Quién dice que yo use esas tonterías?!!. ¡¡Es una blasfema, un oprobio, una burda mentira hacia mi persona que no quedara ¡¡¡HUMPF!!!.… (_Sirius__ le mete un calcetín en la boca_)

**Sirius****:** Así esta mejor. Su voz me da dolor de cabeza.

**Bella:** (_leyendo_): ¡Hey, yo no soy violenta!

**Todos:** ¡¡Anda que no!!

**Bella **(_intentando disimular_)**:** Además, Sirius también me mordió.

**Annie** (_sarcástica_)**:** Pero que relación tan bonita.

**Sirius**** y Bella** (_con caras de demonios_)**: **¡¡¡CIERRA EL PICO!!!

**Annie**(_pasando de los dos_)**: **Sí, creo que seguiré saliendo, para bien o para mal UU. ¡Me alegro caerte simpática! . Malale dice que se alegra de que te gustó el capítulo anterior.

**James:** Y sobre lo de atender en clases no te preocupes, que nunca lo hace. Es más, ha dicho que volvió a escribir otro delirio de Remus en otra clase.

**Remus****:** UU a ver como me pone.

**James:** Y sobre lo de no tardar. Lo intenta, peor como es tan floja…

**Lily****:** James, no digas esas cosas. Bueno, el próximo review es de **Silence****-messiah**. Dice que le ha gustado, que esta muy bien.

**Lucius**(_que ya se ha quitado el calcetín de la boca y mira a los Gryffindors con rencor_): Esta mal de la cabeza.

**Lily****:** Y sí, seguirá adelante. No le gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

**Sirius** (_reprochando_)**:** ¬¬ Pero cuando termine será abuela.

**Bella** (_leyendo_)**:** Este lo ha dejado una de las mejores amigas de Malale, **vnesa**. ¡Jo, que harta de escribir se ha dado!. ¡Eso si que es ser una buena amiga!. Bueno, que la autora se alegra de que te haya gustado tanto el otro cap.

**Lily**(_confusa_)**:** ¿Qué significa "acercamientos Lily/James"?

**James** (_colorado al recordar lo que pas_)**:** Ni… ni idea.

**Lucius** (_furioso_)**:** ¡¡Repito, todo eso de los rulos, mascarillas y retortijones son mentira!!.

**Sirius** (_pasando del rubio y siguiendo leyendo_)**:** Pues sí, pero no solo los Slytehrins deberían dormir con un ojo abierto. Toda la humanidad debería estar atenta a esta marimacho violenta.

**Bella **(_pegándole un cate_)**: **¡Deja de llamarme marimacho!.

**Peter:** ¿Quién es Gandalf?

**Lily****:** ya te prestaré el libro del Señor de los anillos.

**Annie****:** O ve las películas, son más instructivas.

**Bella:** Lo dices por el que hace de Legotas, ¿verdad?

**Annie****:**   ¡¡SÍ!!  ¬

**Remus**(_cambiando rápidamente de tema_): ¡Ehy, parece ser que nos ha traído regalos!

**Todos:** ¡¡A ver!!

**Remus****:** Para mi… OO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHOCOLATES!!!!!!!!!.

**James:** Que bien, ¿no Remus?... ¿Remus?... (_lo__ busca con la mirada y ve que ha levantado un altar a vnesa y le esta rezando oraciones de adoración a "la bondad del chocolate"_). ¬¬U sin comentarios.

**Lily**(_contentísima_)**:** ¡¡A mi me ha regalado una cesta de comida!! (_empieza__ a devorarlo todo_) gashias, e'to me shedviga de temtenp'e hagsta la shena.

**James **(_sin pillar la indirecta y comiéndose la caja de bombones_)**:** ¿Qué quieres que haga con las flores y los bombones?. No lo pillo. Además, estamos en verano, San Valentín paso hace ya mucho. Pero con lo lenta que es Malale… Bueno (_mira a Lily, que ya se ha terminado la cesta_). Toma, a mi no me gustan las flores.

**Lily****:** Ahy, que bonitas.

**James:** ¿Quieres un bombón?

**Lily** (_con chiribitas en los ojos_)**: **¡¡¡SÍ!!! (_empiezan__ a terminarse la caja juntos_)

**Peter:** ¿Y tú regalo, Sirius?

**Sirius**(_embobado_)**:** ¬… Póster de tías buenas.

**Bella **(_con el ceño fruncido_)**:** ¬¬ Lo que le faltaba para ser aun más pervertido. (_Sirius__ no la escucha por que se ha ido a adorar a vnesa con Remus_). Bueno mi regalo es… (_muy__ feliz_) ¡¡un bate-colgante que se encoge y se expande!!. Puedes estar tranquila, lo usare mucho con todos los Slytherins que pueda y con Lucius. Y vale, no lo dejare inservible.

**Lucius**** y Sirius** (_que ya ha dejado de rezar_) (_asustados_)**:** ¬¬UU Antes ya era peligrosa, pero ahora…

**James** (_cara devil_)**:** òó ¡no te olvides de Von Ludwig, Bella!

**Lily** (_sin entender_)**: ** ¿Qué pasa con Otto?

**James:** U Nada, nada.

**Annie****:** ¡¡este pasamontañas mágico es una pasada para poder ir a las partidas de incógnito!!. Jeje, que se preparen los casinos.

**Remus** (_que por fin paró de adorar el altar_): ¬¬U Te vas a volver más ludópata aun.

**Annie** (_cara de niña triste con puchero incluido_)**: **¡Pero si no soy ludópata!.

**Peter **(_inmensamente triste_)**:** Porque no me regala nada… si no le hecho ningún mal. (_empieza__ a llorar_) TT no es justo.

**James, Remus y Sirius** (_intentando animarlo_)**: **U no se puede caer bien a todo el mundo.

**Peter:** TT (_se va a llorar al rincón_)

**Lucius**(_viendo su regalo y con un tic nervioso_)**: **Yo no necesito regalos de una asquerosa _muggle_. ¡Y no uso mascarillas ni libros de belleza por que no los necesito!. (_Se mueve la melena al estilo Loreal_) Seré guapo para siempre. (_Todo esto lo ha dicho mientras se guardaba bajo la capa los regalos_).

**Lily**** :** Bueno, el siguiente review es de **Hikaru**** in Azkaban**… pobrecita, con lo horrible que es ese sitio…

**Sirius****:** Y que lo digas. Yo no voy a ir nunca, ni de visita dos minutos. En fin. Dice que la venganza ha sido muy rebuscada.

**James:** Es que cuando se hacen tantas bromas debemos cada vez pensar más para no repetirnos.

**Lucius** (_mirada envenenada_)**: **…

**Sirius****:** Aun así, le ha gustado y todo. Que maja es. Si, Arabella solo tiene ideas descabelladas. Es una desequilibrada muy peligrosa.

**Bella **(_amenazándolo con su bate-colgante tamaño grande_)**: **¿Quieres ser el primero en probar mi regalo, Sirius?

**Sirius** (_sudando la gota gorda_)**:** UUU no, gracias. No me va el masoquismo.

**Lily****:** Malale quiere darte las gracias por tus ánimos. ¡Gracias!

**James:** Por cierto, Sirius. No sabía que tenías una orden.

**Sirius****:** OO yo tampoco… je, es que soy lo máximo.

**Bella y Lucius:** …de creído.

**Sirius****:** no lograreis quitarme la alegría.

**Todos:** ¬¬UUUUUUU

**Annie****:** Este otro review es de **Jenny Flint**. Jajaja, que graciosa es la chica.

**Lucius**(_leyendo y más blanco que un papel_): ¡¡Yo no soy marica!!. ¡¡Es todo una mentira, como tengo que decíroslo, estúpidos!!

**Annie****:** Jejeje. Pues mira, Jenny. (_sacando__ un tablón de apuestas con varios resultados anotados_) Las apuestas están así. Contando contigo, 48 votos a favor de que Malfoy es mariquita. 26 a que solo es un afeminado sin remedio. 25 a que es bisexual. 13 a que solo se quiere a si mismo y no le interesan ni los hombres ni las mujeres. Y 2 a que es una mujer disfrazada. ¡¡Se siguen aceptando las apuestas!!.

**Lucius** (_furiosísimo_): ¡¡¡COMO OS ATREVEIS A DUDAR DE MI HOMBRIA, MI VIRILI…!! (_Sirius__ vuelve a meterle el calcetín en la boca_) ¡¡HUMPF!!

**Sirius****:** Pero que pesado eres. Y sí, Arabella es desesperante y muy violenta.

**Bella **(_con voz atemorizante y señalándolo con el bate_): ¡¡Siriuuuuus!!

**Sirius****:** ¡¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo!! (_murmurando_) no pudieron regalarle unas esposas para tenerla encadenada… (_Pensando_) tampoco es tan mala idea… ¡Bueno!, y el último review es de **Gafitas**, otra de las mejores amigas de Malale. Y también es otra que se hincha de escribir.

**Lily****:** ¿Sabes?, hasta que no llego tú review Malale se negaba a actualizar. Decía que un cap sin contestación a tu reveiw no era un cap completo.

**Lucius**(_desdeño_)**: **Que idiota.

**Bella **(_dándole con el bate y dejándolo semi-K.O_)**:** Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. (_Mira al bate_)   ¡Ah, ya tenía ganas de estrenarlo!.

**James** (_mirando una foto del nuevo peinado de Gafitas_)**: **Pues tampoco es tan feo.

**Annie** (_pensativa_)**:** Me suena de algo…Bah, no creo que sea importante.

**Sirius****:** Je, esta está igual que nosotros con el colegio.

**Lucius**(_ya despierto_) (_leyendo_)**: **¡¡Ya he dicho hasta la saciedad que todo eso de los potingues es mentira!!. Yo no uso nada. Mi belleza es así de natural…

**James** (_pasando de lo que dice_)**:** Este tío no se compra potingues caros por que en el fondo es un tacaño más agarrado que un pasamanos.

**Sirius****:** Y que lo digas. Y un mangante, además. Así se hizo rico.

**Lucius**(_prepotente_)**:** Lo que pasa es que me tenéis envidia.

**James y Sirius:** ¬¬ Sí, seguro.

**Annie****:** ¡¡¡Jajajajaja, fajas reductoras!!!.

**Bella:** Estoy de acuerdo. Ese no tiene así el pelo por el champú solamente.

**Lucius****:** ¡¡¡Todo en mi es natural!!!

**Remus** (_sarcástico_)**: **Por supuesto que sí. Ahora se le dice natural al rubio de bote y todo lo demás.

**Lily****:** Si tu madre lee esto puede irte a esconder con nosotros.

**James:** Sí, aguantarnos la risa fue muy, muy difícil (_Recuerda como se le paso la risa_) UU… sin más comentarios

**Lily****:** ?

**Bella:** ¡Hey, yo quise hacerlo, pero Lily no me dejo!

**Lily** (_repentinamente seria_): Esas cosas no se hacen, Arabella.

**Lucius****:** ¿De que hablan?

**Sirius**(_socarrón_)**: **Pues… digamos que gracias a que Lily detuvo a Arabella aun no te has vuelto un afeminado total.

**Lucius****:** ¿Uh?... Ah… OO ¡¡¿QUE?!!

**Todos:** XD

**Remus****:** U Tranquila, no pienso quitarte el puesto de fotógrafa. Fue solo la necesidad.

**Annie** (_mirando las fotos de Gafitas_)**: **¡Hey, esta del mundo de Legotas es muy buena!.

**Bella** (_también mirando la foto_)**:** ¿Qué es eso que lleva en la cabeza?

**Lily****:** Ni idea, pero esta gracioso.

**James:** Bueno. Eso es todo. ¡Hasta otra!

**Lucius****:** ¬¬ Esperó que no.


	8. Medianoche

_A no ser que J.K.R. tenga un ataque de locura incontenible y decida regalarme los derechos de autor a mí simplemente por que sí, nada de Harry Potter me pertenece._

**Capítulo 8: Medianoche.**

Vacaciones. Que bonita palabra. Tiempo libre para relajarse, no hacer nada, divertirse con los amigos. Estar tumbados en los sofás de la Sala Común…

-Estoy aburrida- Murmuró Bella, con la cabeza colgando del asiento mientras lo pies los mantenía apoyados en el respaldo.

Annie la miro extrañada por encima de la tarea. Era el segundo día de vacaciones de navidad. Todos los alumnos que no se quedaban en Hogwarts habían abandonado el colegio y el enorme castillo parecía un poco silencioso. Pero aun así había muchas cosas por hacer.

-Juega a algo.- Le sugirió finalmente.

-No me apetece.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por los terrenos?- Preguntó Lily. Arabella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Leer?.

-No

-¿Escuchar música?

-No

-¿Charlar?

-No

-¿Adelantar la tarea?

-Paso, no soy como tú.

-¿Meditar para alcanzar el nirvana?

-Ni loca

-¡¿Tirarte por la ventana?!- Preguntó ya hastiada la castaña.

-Quiero hacer algo emocionante. Algo que me suba la adrenalina. Aquí todo esta muy tranquilo.

-Por que no juegas a quiddicht.

-¿Sola?. Es muy aburrido.

-Juega con James.

-No lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Los chicos llevan desaparecidos toda la mañana.

-Si te aburres tanto en el colegio por que no te has ido a casa.- Preguntó inocente Annie.

Bella puso una mueca de horror mientras que Lily reía ligeramente.

-Generalmente suele ir, pero ahora Bella no quiere acercarse a su casa en una buena temporada, ¿verdad?

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto la mas pequeña, extrañada. La morena bufó.

-A mi "querida" abuela le ha dado por la loca idea de que es tiempo de que me eche novio- Tiembla ante la idea.- Tenía planeado presentarme al nieto de alguna amiga suya, pero yo me he escaqueado.

-Podías haberlo intentado. A lo mejor hacías algún amigo.

-Vamos, Lily, ¿y no te daría pena el chico?. Emparentarlo con nuestra marimacho… no viviría mucho…- Se escuchó la voz de Sirius a su espalda. Los cuatro chicos acababan de entrar y habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

La chica lo miró enfadada y le tiro un cojín en toda la cara. (Cosa con bastante mérito, ya que seguía boca abajo)

-Llevabas mucho tiempo sin darme la paliza.

-No tanto, solo unas cuantas horas.- Dijo mientras se tiraba al lado de la chica y le iba quitando todo el espacio libre que tenía. Saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de _meigas fritas_ y se puso a picotear.

-Eso para ti ya es mucho tiempo.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-No

Los demás miraron la escena divertidos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Arabella y Sirius cada vez se trataban mejor. Seguían peleándose a voz a grito como mínimo una vez al día y se insultaban siempre. Pero también podían estar charlando entre ellos y con los demás sin darse cuenta. Y hacía ya bastante que habían dejado de llamarse por el apellido. Pero por supuesto, no debían de decírselo, porque si se daban cuenta la frágil paz establecida se haría añicos.

-Así que por eso te has quedado este año- Dijo James.

-Aja.

-¿Y vosotras por que os habéis quedado?- Preguntó Remus para entablar conversación con las otras dos chicas.

-Digamos que a mi familia no le convenía que fuera a pasar con ellos las vacaciones.- Contestó Annie de forma lacónica.

-No te entiendo.

-La verdad, Peter,- Annie sonrió de forma misteriosa- es mejor que no lo entiendas.

-Yo no quería aguantar a Petunia.

-¿Quién es Petunia?- Preguntó James

-Mi hermana mayor. Me detesta porque odia la magia, aunque siempre me ha detestado… Es una fuente increíble de energía negativa y no me apetecía que eso me desequilibrara mi espíritu.

-¿Te importaría traducirlo, Bella?- Pidió Sirius.

-Que no tiene ganas de aguantar los desprecios de la repipi de su hermana y que eso le amargue las vacaciones.

-Creía que te llevabas bien con tu hermana- Comentó James- ¿O es que tienes otra?.

-No, Petunia es mi única hermana- Contestó Lily.- Bueno, y vosotros por que os habéis quedado?

Se miraron entre si, algo pillados por la pregunta.

-Por nada, nos apetecía quedarnos- Terminó contestando Sirius, mientras se estiraba aun más en el sofá.

-¡Ok, vale, tú ganas pesado!- Gritó Arabella, ya harta, y bajo las piernas (asegurándose de darle a Sirius en la cabeza) y se sentó en el suelo.- Ya, ¿contento?. Todo el sofá para ti.

-Gracias.- Sonrió mientras se tumbaba –Toma, te doy lo que queda en la bolsa en compensación.

-¡Que amable!- Replicó sarcástica mientras le arrebataba la bolsa y se ponía comer las golosinas.

-¿Y que habéis estado haciendo?- Preguntó Annie -No se os ha visto el pelo en toda la mañana. Y teniendo en cuenta que somos los únicos de Gryffindor que se han quedado es un mérito.

-Hemos estado en la lechucería- Contestó rápidamente Remus –Es que me iré el viernes para pasar un par de días en mí casa. Mi madre se ha puesto enferma y voy a verla.

-¿Otra vez?- Se sorprendió Arabella.

-¿No tendrá algo grave?. Debería ir al hospital a que le hagan un chequeo- Dijo Annie.

-No, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que es muy melindrosa y enseguida arma un espectáculo por una tontería- Respondió Remus.

-Además, Sirius ha estado ligando con una chica de Huffelpuff- Añadió Peter risueño.

-Hacía tiempo que no salías con nadie. ¿Ya no te podías aguantar?.- Comentó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-He estado tan ocupado con la preparación de los T.I.M.O.S. que no tenía tiempo para salir con chicas.- Explicó -¿Hay algún problema?

-Solo vas a estar con esa chica una semana como mucho y luego cortaras con ella como si nada.- Dijo la morena asqueada. Sirius se encogió de hombros afirmando la frase.-¡¿Entonces porqué lo haces?!. ¡¿Para que vas ha salir con alguien que no te gusta lo suficiente para pasar mas tiempo con ella?!

-No es asunto tuyo- Contestó rudamente. Bella ahogó un chillido de frustración y le arrojo la bolsa de _meigas fritas _a la cara antes de irse furiosa su habitación.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- Dijo Sirius yéndose de la Sala Común con muy malas pulgas.

Todos los demás suspiraron. La frágil paz se había roto. Era demasiado bonito para que durara.

-Bella, puedo sentarme- Preguntó Lily asomando la cabeza a través de los doseles de la cama de su amiga. La chica estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo fijamente.

-Claro.- Contestó. La pelirroja se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Bien- Contestó Arabella dándole una sonrisa.- No hay motivos para no estarlo.

-Si estuvieras bien, cuando hubiera entrado al cuarto te tendría que haber encontrado gritando cosas como "¡estúpido Black cerebro de mosquito!"

La chica rió un poco y Lily se alegró de que su amiga se pusiera más contenta.

-¿Crees que estoy equivocada, Lily?- Preguntó repentinamente seria. –¿Crees que lo que a mí me parece una injusticia es lo normal para ellos?

-No, Bella. No me lo parece. Y no es para todos. Sirius no hace bien al comportarse como un casanova en una competición de haber quien liga más. Pero James me contó que jamás ha engañado a una chica haciéndole creer que lo suyo iba en serio. Que ellas aceptaran la condición es su problema, ¿no te parece?

-Supongo. Es más honesto de lo que creía. ¿Pero no entiende que les puede hacer mucho daño a esas chicas?. ¿Qué son unas románticas que se ilusionan y tienen la esperanza de que la relación termine en algo serio?.

-Bella, los chicos no suelen pensar igual que las chicas. Ellos creen que ellas tampoco se lo toman en serio.

-Pero es… peligroso- Murmuró.

-Bella.- Suspiró Lily acariciando la frente de su amiga.- Sirius tiene el suficiente tacto para romper los corazones de las chicas de una forma casi indolora y que la cicatriz se curé a lo pocos días. No va a hacer nada malo, porque no es una mala persona. Debes de dejar de pensar en eso. **Debes** de dejar de compararlo.

-Empecé a dejarlo hace poco, Lily. Y ya me he dado cuenta de que son muy diferentes. Black tiene honor, pero eso no quita que su comportamiento sea el de un auténtico patán. Terminara encontrándose con alguien que sea de corazón frágil y meterá la pata hasta lo más hondo, sin poder arreglarlo luego.

-Bella, no debes pensar eso. Sirius se dará cuenta.

-¿Cuándo, Lily?. ¿Y como?

-Quizás deberías hablar con él en vez de enfadarte. Contarle lo que pasó.

-¡No!- Exclamó rotunda.- Sabes de sobra que no me gusta hablar de eso, y menos con él. Black tendrá que salir solito de sus problemas si se mete en ellos.

Lily suspiró. Mientras salían del cuarto para ir a comer, se preguntó si ese par tendrían alguna vez una conversación civilizada donde expondrían de forma racional sus puntos de vista el uno al otro.

-Bueno, ya sabéis que tenemos poco tiempo- Dijo Sirius en un susurro a sus cuatro amigos, que comían silenciosamente.

-¿Poco tiempo para que?- Preguntó la voz de Annie a sus espaldas lo que acarreó una fuerte tos por parte de algunos de los merodeadores.

-Hola Annie- Tartamudeó James para ganar tiempo.- Estábamos hablando de lo T.I.M.O.S.

-Ahh. Claro, vosotros los de 5º curso debéis de estar muy liados.- Razonó mientras se sentaba en un lugar cercano.

-Buenas- Saludó Lily que acababa de llegar junto con Arabella, que se sentó silenciosamente al lado de Annie. Pronto las chicas se pusieron a hablar (Bueno, Lily no hablaba por que estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo). Los chicos aprovecharon eso para alejarse disimuladamente de ellas y poder seguir hablando sin ser escuchados.

-La última vez todos logramos transformarnos correctamente, pero hoy daremos el último repaso antes del viernes. Debemos dominar esto cuanto antes.- Dijo James.

-Estoy impaciente. Desde hace más de dos años lo estamos intentando y por fin será la primera salida oficial de los Merodeadores.- Dijo Peter.

-Si ya sabíamos muchos secretos de Hogwarts después de este día lo sabremos todo. Nada escapará de nosotros- Sonrió Sirius triunfante.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.- Murmuró Remus –Os estáis metiendo en muchos líos por mi culpa.

Sirius dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda del licántropo.

-Adoramos los líos, Moony. ¿No es cierto, Prongs?

-Por supuesto, Padfoot. Además, si no te ayudáramos a soportar esos malos tragos que clase de amigos seríamos.

-Pero debemos de ser cautelosos- Murmuro Peter mirando de reojo la mesa de los Slytherins, donde Severus Snape no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Estúpida bola grasienta- Gruñó Sirius –Esta empeñado en saber lo que hacemos para lograr que nos expulsen del colegio.

-Y últimamente no nos deja ni respirara. Nos sigue hasta el baño el muy pesado.

-Quiere vengarse –Dijo James devolviendo la mirada a Snape muy serio.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Por lo de la broma de la telaraña?- Preguntó Sirius.

-O quizás por la de los calcetines.

-O por la de la mantequilla.

-O la de la clase de pociones.

-O la del lago.

-O la del _Boggart_.

-O la de la biblioteca.

-O la del hurón muerto.

-Ese tío es un rencoroso- Exclamó Sirius de forma reprobatoria negando con la cabeza.

Mientras las chicas se dieron cuenta del repentino alejamiento de lo cuatro chicos y los miraron extrañados.

-Esos están tramando algo- Afirmó Arabella.

-A mi también me lo parece.

-Bugeño, no-glup- deberños metegno'.

-Claro que debemos, Lily. Annie, puedes decirnos de que hablan.

-Buf, apenas mueven los labios. A ver… "recordad, esta medianoche". Creo que han dicho eso.

-Esta medianoche…- Murmuró Arabella para si misma. Luego sonrió de una forma enigmática, que rozaba la maldad- Vaya… por fin algo con lo que entretenerse en estas aburridas vacaciones.

-Bien, lo haremos como siempre.- Habló James en un susurro- Primero vamos Sirius y yo hasta el cuarto con la capa, y luego uno de nosotros os viene a buscar y os llevamos. Es más engorroso, pero más seguro.

-Que pena que no pudiéramos pedirle a Lily que la volviera agrandar- Se quejo Peter.

-Sí, pero no podían saber nada. Bueno, será mejor ponernos manos a la obra.

James y Sirius desaparecieron debajo de la capa y salieron por el hueco del retrato. Peter y Remus esperaron unos diez minutos hasta que el chico con gafas volvió con ellos para volver a irse.

Y todo esto fue observado por tres cabecitas que asomaban furtivas por las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos femeninos sin ser vistas.

-Ju, esto va a ser divertido.- Sonrió Arabella.

-No está bien, nada bien- Repetía Lily de forma resignada.

-Debemos salir si queremos alcanzarles. ¿Y como lograremos saber a donde van con la capa invisible?- Preguntó Annie mientras se dirigían a la salida. La morena sonrió de forma extraña.

-No te preocupes, ya pensé eso.

-Nada, nada bien.

Con mucho cuidado de que nadie las viera, salieron. Por suerte la Dama Gorda estaba profundamente dormida. Bella sacó su varita y la movió para que una ligera luz roja saliera de la punta a modo de linterna. Apuntó el alo de luz al suelo y unas pisadas oscuras se hicieron presentes.

-Tinta mágica de Zonko para mensajes secretos- Explicó –Solo puede verse con este tono de luz. La regué por toda la salida, para que la pisaran. Sus efectos durarán toda la noche y se mantendrá fresca y húmeda todo el tiempo.

-¡Muy lista, Bella!.

-Pero nada bien.

-James, tengo una extraña sensación- Le susurró al oído Remus mientras intentaban por todos los medios que la capa invisible los cubriera por entero.

-¿Extraña sensación?- Repitió confuso -¿Qué tipo de sensación?

-De que nos están siguiendo.

James pensó con calma. Se fiaba de los instintos de Remus, sobre todo cuando se acercaba la luna llena, puesto que se agudizaban aun más. Filch no podía ser, ese hombre era de todo menos silencioso cuando hacia la ronda. Además, por navidad él también tomaba unas ligeras vacaciones, por lo que no salía a incordiar tanto como de costumbre. La Señora Norris podría ser, pero Peter no se había quejado de picores en la nariz ni nada por el estilo y era terriblemente alérgico a los gatos. Solo hacía falta que el felino estuviera a diez metros para que el chico más bajo sufriera los síntomas. (Annie tenia que tener a Full, su gata, encerrada en el cuarto cuando estaba el chico en la Sala Común)

-Debemos reunirnos con Sirius en el escondite y ya allí tomaremos la otra entrada para la segunda sala secreta.

Asintieron silenciosamente. Ya habían llegado a un hermoso y gran cuadro de una pequeña niña de unos tres años que dormía en un sillón abrazando un peluche casi más grande que ella misma. Miraron para todas las direcciones antes de quitarse la capa.

-Pst, Eloise- Llamó Remus de forma suave. La niña se despertó y se frotó un ojo soñolienta, dando un ligero bostezo.

-¿Uh?. ¿Ya habeiz degrezado?.

-Así es. ¿Nos dejas pasar a tu cuarto de juegos, princesita?- Pidió James de forma dulce. La niña asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se apartaba y volvía a quedarse dormida. Remus murmuró un ligero "perdona por haberte despertado". James le hubiera pedido que por favor no dejara entrar a nadie más esa noche, pero le dio pena el volver a despertarla.

Sirius los esperaba algo impaciente sentado en un sofá de color canela. La habitación era redonda, pequeña y llena de cuadros con distintas partes de un cuarto, que parecía la alcoba de una niña pequeña.

-Habéis tardado mucho- Refunfuñó.

-Oye, que es más complicado ir tres que dos. Por cierto, debemos irnos al segundo cuarto.

-¿Al de emergencia?.- Sirius miró por detrás de su hombro nervioso en un acto reflejo- ¿Por qué?

-Remus tenía la sensación de que nos seguían. Más vale prevenir que curar. Venga, pasemos.

Mientras, las tres chicas se encontraban delante del cuadro, indecisas porque no se atrevían a despertar al angelito.

-Vamos, Lily, hazlo tú.

-No quiero. Yo sabía que esto esta mal. Solo os sigo porque me preocupo de que os metáis en algún lió, pero no me encargaré del trabajo sucio.

-¿Trabajo sucio?- Murmuro Annie mirándola de la forma en la que se mira a una loca.

-Oh, venga. Si lo hago yo seguro que se pone a llorar. Sabéis que soy muy burra.

-No- Repitió Lily.

-¿Annie?

-No se, me da cosa...

-Venga, por favor.

-Oh, bueno, está bien.- Accedió y avanzo un poco al cuadro- Emm... ¿pequeña?.

La niña abrió perezosa sus ojos y su expresión era de estar un poco enfuruñada.

-¿Quienez zoiz?

-Somos amigas de los chicos a los que dejaste entrar antes- Respondió. Enseguida el gesto de enfado desapareció.

-¿Conocéis a Jamez, Demuz, Zidiuz y Peted?.

-Así es.

-Elloz zon miz amigoz también. El pimedo fue Demuz. Luego Demuz ze hizo amigo loz otroz y loz otroz de mi. Elloz vienen mucho a mi zala de juegoz. Hacen magia y me entetienen. Yo ento en loz otroz cuadroz y loz veo. Y también juegan conmigo y Zidiuz me cuenta hiztodias divedtidaz. Hiztodiaz donde Jamez ze cae pod laz ezcaledas y Peted ze piede pod loz pasillos y cozaz azí. Y Elloz ze enfadan con Zidiuz en broma y le hacen cozquillas.

-¿En serió?- Pregunto Bella.

-¡Zí!. Y Zidiuz dice que yo zoy la nena maz bonita del colegio. Y Jamez me trae cuentoz de vez en cuando de la biblio... biblioteca- Respondió, teniendo problemas con la última y larga palabra.- Me loz lee cuando hay todmentaz pod que zabe que me dan miedo loz tuenoz. Viene pod laz noche con zu capa y ze queda un dato. Y Demus siempre que puede coge loz cuadroz de los dulcez y loz chocolatez y loz trae aquí pod que zave que yo zolo puedo comed cozaz que estén pintadaz. Luego loz devuelve cuando yo ya he comido. ¡Zon muy buenoz!.

Las chicas miraron tiernamente a la niña. Era el único cuadro de esa zona y seguramente era muy pequeña para saber irse a otros que estén en distintas plantas. Era un detalle que unos chicos tan grandes se ocuparan de cuidar de una niña pequeña. Aunque claro, mentalmente en ocasiones podían llegar a tener la misma edad que ella.

-¿Y como oz llamáiz?- Preguntó.

-Yo soy Annie, y ellas son Arabella y Lily.

-Llámame Bella.- Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, preciosa. Perdona el haberte despertado.

-No impozta. Duedmo mucho pod el día cuando eztoy abudida. Loz chicoz no pueden venid a vedme todoz loz díaz. Yo zoy Eloize. ¿Quedéiz que loz llame?

-Emm, no preciosa. Mejor déjanos pasar

-No puedo haced ezo. Yo ze que elloz hacen cozaz que loz pueden meted en líoz, zobre todo zi vienen de noche. Ez que lez gusta metedze en líoz. Pod ezo no dejo entad a nadie máz.

-Pero no debes de preocuparte, no queremos meterlos en líos- Dijo Bella –Solo tenemos curiosidad de por saber que es lo que hacen. Estamos aburridas.

La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos. Entendía eso muy bien, porque ella estaba muchas veces aburrida. Además, si eran sus amigas no había problemas, ¿verdad?. Y no le habían dicho nada sobre no dejar entrar a nadie...

-Oh, bueno.- Accedió al final, dejándolas entrar.

La sala estaba oscura y hasta que Eloise no volvió a cerrar la entrada unas velas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas no se encendieron.

-No hay nadie.- Murmuró Lily. Arabella alumbró de nuevo el suelo con la luz roja y vio que las pisadas desaparecían detrás de una pared.

-Un doble cuarto secreto, muy listos.

-¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó Annie apesadumbrada.

-Seguro que se abriría con una contraseña o algo parecido.-Caviló Bella.

-Dejémoslo y vayamos a dormir.- Rogó Lily

-¡NO!- Exclamaron rotundas las otras dos chicas. Costara lo que costara, ellas lograrían abrir esa maldita falsa pared.

-Oye, Prongs, me parece que oigo algo- Dijo Peter.

"Vaya, al final Remus tenía razón. Bah, da igual. Aunque Eloise los deje pasar no saben que hay un cuarto secreto dentro del cuarto secreto. Se cansarán y se irán. Además, no pueden oírnos".

-Venga, sigamos. Debemos practicar un poco más hasta que nos salga perfecto.

-Inténtalo tú, Wortmail.

-Es... esta bien- Tartamudeó. Su transformación fue un poco lenta, pero se convirtió en una rata con todas las de la ley.

-Ahora yo- Pidió Sirius para después convertirse en segundos en un enorme perro negro.

-Haces honor a tu nombre- Dijo Remus de forma socarrona. El perro le salto encima y empezó a darle lametones por toda la cara.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!. ¡¡Para Sirius, te apesta el aliento!!. ¡Para ya, me estas dejando pringado!. Vosotros dos, ¡ayudadme!- Demandó al ver que sus amigos solo reían ante la escena.

-Claro que vamos a ayudar, ¿Verdad Peter?- James sonrió de forma perversa para segundos después saltar encima del joven licántropo y empezar a hacerle cosquillas, siendo imitado por el chico mas bajito.

-¡¡Noo, ya basta!!. ¡¡¡JA JA JA, basta, por... JA JA favor!!!.- Remus se retorcía intentado escapar, pero eran tres contra uno. Jalaba de los pelos del lomo de Sirius en un intento de separase de él, igual que jalaba de las ropas de los otros e incluso los arañaba.- ¡¡JA JA JA JUA JUA, de...dejadme... JUA... en ..paz!!

-Ni de coña- Dijo Sirius que había vuelto a su estado normal, ya que empezaba a dolerle los tirones en el pelo. Además, era más divertido torturar a su amigo haciéndole cosquillas que lamiéndole la cara.

Remus empezó a devolver las cosquillas en un intento de que lo dejaran en paz, lo que conllevó a que todos se retorcieran aun mas, volviéndose un rebujo y terminando haciéndose cosquillas unos a otros.

Llevaban más de quince minutos intentando abrir la maldita pared, pero no conseguían nada. Bella y Lily estaban en ese momento buscando cualquier palanca que pudiera accionar al entrada. Annie estaba observándola fijamente, para ver si las chicas hacían algo que produjera un cambio.

-Nada todavía- Anunció. Miró enfadada la fría pared- Estúpido muro, ojalá tuvieras un maldito pomo.

Nada más escupir esas palabras, un brillante pomo apareció delante suya. Annie entonces comprendió que para poder abrir ese cuarto tenía que pedírselo de forma maleducada.

-¡Ehy, chicas!- Llamó mientras giraba la perilla y abría de forma impetuosa- Ya est...

Sus palabras murieron al ver la escena. Cuatro chicos hechos un nudo, con las ropas fuera de lugar y hasta rotas por algún lado, sudados, respirando fuertemente y sonrojados. La chica se quedo estática mirándolos por un segundo al igual que ellos. Entonces la cara de Annie (y casi todo su cuerpo) se volvió completamente roja y cerro la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto, en un acto reflejo.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Bella extrañada, pues había visto como la chica había cerrado la puerta- ¿Cómo la has abierto?

-Annie, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Lily mirando los ojos tan abiertos de su amiga y el color de su rostro, más rojo que su propio cabello.

-...

-¡Annie, habla de una vez!- Demandó la morena impaciente.

-Ya se que es lo que hacen...- Dijo con un hilito de voz mientras se ponía aun más roja -¡¡Juegos pervertidos, todos juntos!!- Gritó.

Lily y Arabella se quedaron viéndola, en blanco (tanto la mente como la cara)

-¿Ju... juegos pervertidos?- Repitió lily

-No me lo creo. –Dijo Arabella incrédula- Tú te lo habrás imaginado.- Apartó a la chica, que aun aferraba el pomo a su espalda y abrió la puerta

-No hay nadie.- Las otras dos se asomaron por encima de los hombros de la chica para ver.

-¡Yo los vi, lo juro!

-Esto es como jugar al gato y al ratón. Desaparecen por cualquier rendija.- Murmuró Lily. Su mejor amiga volvió a buscar las huellas y encontró que desaparecían debajo de la gran alfombra, único elemento decorativo de la sala. La levantó para encontrar una trampilla que, por las prisas, no había sido cerrada mágicamente. Sonrió alegre.

-Pero nuestros ratones no saben que tiene un cascabel atado a las colas.

-¡¡¿Pero que demonios hacía ahí Annie?!!- Preguntó Sirius cuando por fin se encontraban a salvo en el aula de encantamientos, que era donde conducía la trampilla.

-Ni idea. Pero me pareció oír también a Lily y a Bella –Respondió James.

-Ya sabemos quienes nos han estado siguiendo- Dedujo Remus pensativo. Recordaba la extraña expresión que puso la castaña cuando los vio y su reacción, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-Será mejor irnos a otro lugar. No creo que tarden en descubrir la salida de emergencia.

-¿Qué te parece esa aula cerca de aquí que nadie utiliza?. Está llena de trastos, pero servirá por un día.

-Buena idea, Padfoot.

Salieron de su clase con mucho cuidado, puesto que con las prisas se dejaron la capa invisible en el sofá de la primera sala. James pensó en irla a buscar mañana después del desayuno. Pronto encontraron la sala que querían y entraron en ella sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba llena de sillas y pupitres rotos apilados en altos montones sobre la pared, lo que reducía bastante su espació de movimientos.

-Bueno, Prongs. Tú eres el último. Inténtalo solo y luego volver a hacerlo los tres juntos. Y moveos un poco, a ver como os apañáis con vuestra nueva apariencia.- Sugirió Remus.

James se concentro y en pocos segundos un hermoso ciervo estaba junto a ellos. Peter y Sirius también se transformaron y empezaron a hacer tonterías.

-Acaban de nacer tres animagos- Susurró Remus con una sonrisa.

Entonces James sin querer le dio una patada a una enorme pila de pupitres. La pirámide tembló involuntariamente derrumbándose sobre los chicos. Remus, Peter y Sirius se apartaron a tiempo, pero el joven capitán de Gryffindor no, siendo enterrado por varios tubos de hierro y demás material.

-¡¡James!!- Gritó Sirius precipitándose al montón y empezando a quitar escombros. Remus y Peter lo imitaron rápidamente.- ¡James, contesta!. ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí. Estoy perfectamente apaleado- Gruño una voz debajo de los trastos.- ¡Ouch!, me saldrán unos buenos moretones. ¡Sacadme pronto, por favor!.

-¡No te preocupes, James!- Dijo Remus usando una vara como palanca para quitar una buena pila de armatostes.- Dime, ¿tienes alguna herida grave?. ¿Sangras por algún lado?. ¿La cabeza?

-Estaba transformado cuando me cayó todo encima. La cornamenta me ha parado muchos golpes en la cabeza. Creo que por el único lugar por el que sangro es por la pierna izquierda. Algunas varas estaban rotas y afiladas.

-¡Ehy, por fin te veo!- Gritó Sirius contento al apartar una tabla. James tenía un pómulo un poco hinchado. Empezaron a liberarle los brazos y el resto del cuerpo hasta sacarlo de ahí.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- Comentó Peter.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió sarcástico.

-¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Remus palpándole el pecho y los costados.

-¡Todo!.

-Algo interno, Prongs.

-No.

-Bueno, no parece que tengas ninguna costilla rota.- Miró los vaqueros de James, que por un lado del muslo se empapaban de sangre.- Lo que si tienes es un buen corte.

-Pero los pantalones no están desgarrados- Dijo Peter sin entender.

-Estaba transformado cuando me herí. Al volver a mi forma humana la ropa también apareció tal y como estaba antes de transformarme.

-Peter, acompáñame al cuarto de baño más próximo. Cogeremos un poco de agua y buscaremos alguna venda y desinfectante.- Dijo Remus tomando la iniciativa, ya que era él que más noción tenía sobre heridas. Las lunas llenas le habían hecho aprender.

-No me vayáis a traer lejía.- Bromeó James.

-Ve limpiándole la sangre y mira los hematomas mientras tanto, Sirius.

-Ok.- Contestó mientras se iban.

Sirius ayudó a James a bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas, estando sentado en el suelo. El corte era largo, pero no muy profundo. Sirius usó su pañuelo, humedecido un poco con su varita, para limpiar la herida. James se quejaba un poco, pero le dejaba seguir.

-Bueno, esto ya está. Ahora vamos a verte los moretones- Anunció levantándole el jersey.-¿Uhm?. No tienes casi nada por el pecho.

-Mira mi espalda.

Sirius se asomo por encima del hombre de su amigo para ver toda la zona llena de cardenales y arañazos.

-Tiene mala pinta.- Comentó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el jersey.

-Brr, hace frío.

Las tres chicas tuvieron que esperar un poco para salir del túnel, ya que parecía que Peeves rondaba cerca. Al menos eso creían por el tremendo ruido de algo-chocando-con-algo.

Siguieron las huellas hasta llegar a un aula que estaba inutilizable para dar clases. A lo lejos habían visto como Remus y Peter salían de la sala. Annie se ofreció a seguirles mientras Arabella y Lily miraban en el aula.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó la morena mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Por supuesto, era una pregunta retórica, ya que aunque la pelirroja negó con la cabeza ella abrió la puerta.

Y bueno... lo primero y único que vieron fue a James con los pantalones bajados y a Sirius arrodillado frente a él quitándole el jersey. Como un rayo las palabras de Annie cruzaron sus mentes y cerraron la puerta, rojas como tomates. Retrocedieron hasta dar con la pared,

-Te...tenía razón- Tartamudeo Bella.

-Es...es tan...extraño. ¡Buda, no se lo que me pasa!. ¡¡Mi cara arde!!

-¡Lily, tranquilízate!. Esto... esto no es tan... grave... ¿verdad?

-¡Bella, te estas poniendo cada vez más roja!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡Pues tú también!

-¡¡Es que es la primera vez que veo a un chico en calzoncillos!!- Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¡Y yo la primera vez que veo a dos chicos juntos!!. Se... se que no es algo inmoral ni nada pero... ¡son James y Sirius!. ¡No me lo creo!

-Pero que os pasa- Escucharon a Annie- Debemos escondernos, Remus y Peter vienen para acá y nos van a ver.

-Ya os han visto- Dijo Remus que acababa de llegar, mirándolas con una ceja levantada. Peter estaba junto a él. -Estáis armando mucho barullo. Anda, entrar.

-¡Nosotras no entraremos ahí!- Chillaron Arabella y Lily aun más coloradas solo imaginando lo que se podrían encontrar.

Pero Remus abrió la puerta y las empujo para que entraran. Se sorprendía que nadie los hubiera descubierto ya. Con todo el jaleo armado deberían haber despertado todo el castillo y parte de Hogsmeade.

Sirius se encontraba enfriando los moretones de la espalda de su amigo con su pañuelo mojado cuando los vio. James se sonrojó ya que estaba con los pantalones bajados delante de tres chicas y se tapo con su jersey.

Lily, Annie y Bella estaba lo más pegadas a la pared, mirándolos de forma extraña y completamente rojas desde la raíz del pelo a la punta de los pies.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Demandó Sirius, levantándose.

-No paraban de gritar en el pasillo. Si las dejaba allí habrían atraído a todos lo profesores.

-¿Se puede saber porque nos habéis estado siguiendo toda la maldita noche?- Preguntó James.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, avergonzadas.

-Emm... bueno, nos enteramos de que esta noche saldríais...- empezó Lily

-Y nos pico la curiosidad de saber que es lo que hacíais. Os marcamos con una tinta de Zonko para que dejarais huellas y os seguimos por todos lados.

"Humm, bastante inteligente"- Pensó James, ligeramente enfadado.

-Pero si llegamos a  saber que lo que hacías... bueno... era algo que... necesitaba intimidad...- Siguió Annie mirando al suelo.- Es toda una sorpresa... debemos asumirlo... pero no os preocupéis... no diremos nada. Y no es que nos parezca mal, solo que... bueno... no lo parecíais... y todos juntos... es algo chocante...

-Yo ya dije que no debíamos entrometernos- Murmuró Lily, harta de que nadie nunca hiciera caso a sus consejos.

Los cuatro chicos las miraron extrañados, no teniendo ni idea de que iba el asunto.

-¿Todos juntos?- Repitió Peter.

-Queréis hablar claro.- Pidió Sirius, con toda la paciencia agotada.

-Uhm... bueno... todos... liados- Dijo Arabella muy bajito.

Cubetazo de agua fría.

-¡¡¿Se puede saber que insinuáis, idiotas?!!- Gritó Sirius al borde de un ataque de histeria... No, me equivoco, ya lo tenía. Y no era el único.

-Es que antes... –Tartamudeo Lily muy nerviosa.

-Que os vimos, vamos.- Respondió Bella.

-¡¡¿Qué nos viste?!!. ¡¿De que hablas?!

La chica iba a responder, pero un sonido los dejo helados. Un sonido de pasos.

-Filch- Escupió James. Se subió los pantalones olvidándose que su herida no había sido curada todavía y que seguía sangrando un poco. Remus le tendió una mano para que se levantara, ya que todos estaban dispuestos a huir. Pero con horror descubrieron que el hombre debía de estar a escasos metros de la puerta.

No podrían escapar. Solo un milagro los salvaría. James se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo no pensó que cuando todos eso hierros cayeron hicieron mas eco en los pisos de abajo que en él que se encontraban?. Y el cuarto del celador estaba justamente tres pisos más abajo.

Se juntaron en el rincón más lejano, muy apretados. Pero de nada serviría si el hombre abría la puerta.

-Peeves, se que estas ahí.- Escucharon demasiado cerca.- ¿Qué es lo que has roto ahora?. ¡Oh!, espero que sea lo suficientemente caro para que te echen de una vez.

La manija de la puerta se movió ligeramente. Los seis chicos aguantaron la respiración, sudando frío.

Un ruido de golpes y un gritó de dolor los sorprendió.

-¡¡Maldito engendro del demonio!!.- Bramó el conserje.

-Oh, Argus. No tienes sentido del humor.- Escucharon la aguda y molesta voz de Peeves- ¿Acaso esos borradores eran muy duros para tu cabezota?- El sonido de la voz se alejaba cada vez más.

-¡Ya verás lo que te haré cuando te atrape!- Gritó mientras perseguía al ente.

Los chicos no se atrevieron a moverse por varios minutos, incrédulos al gran golpe de suerte que habían tenido.

-Nos... hemos salvado- Susurró Lily

James suspiro cansado poniéndose el jersey.

-Venga, volvamos a la Sala Común.- Pidió.

-Un momento- Dijo Sirius, mirando furioso a las tres chicas.- Primero quiero que estas nos expliquen todo- Gruñó.

-Ahora no- Ordenó James, mirando a Sirius de forma severa. Luego dirigió su vista a las chicas.- Yo también quiero que nos aclaren todo, pero no es seguro quedarse aquí.- Añadió apretando los puños fuertemente y con un tono de voz helado. Las chicas miraron al suelo avergonzadas.

El como llegaron a la Sala Común sin ser vistos fue todo un logro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que James no podía caminar sin apoyarse en los hombros de Remus y Sirius. En cuanto cruzaron el hueco se dejo caer en el sofá. Estaba adolorido y muy cansado. La herida seguía abierta y notaba como un hilo de sangre ya empapaba sus calcetines.

-¡A ver!. Explicaos de una vez- Gritó Sirius, sin ya ni una sombra de paciencia. El resto de los chicos las miraban enfadados.

-Em... Bueno- Empezó Arabella, ya que parecía que tanto Lily y Annie habían perdido la capacidad de hablar y solo estaban sonrojadas como tomates mirando al suelo.- Pues que Lily y yo os... os vimos a James y a ti.

-¡¿Qué narices visteis?!- Gritaron ambos, furiosos.

-Pues... emm...- Arabella tenía un nudo en la garganta y al recordar la escena su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza.- A James con los pantalones bajados y a Sirius quitándole el jersey.

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y también se sonrojaron, pero de ira.

-¡¡No se que clase de idea pervertida vino a vuestras mentes pero lo que yo estaba haciendo era curar a James!!.

-¿Curar a James?

-¡¡SÍ!!. ¡Resulta que me cayeron varios trastos encima antes de que llegarais!. Estoy lleno de moretones y con el pantalón manchado de sangre, ¿es que no lo habíais notado?

La verdad era que no. Tanto en el aula como ahora, en la Sala Común, estaba todo bastante oscuro, por lo que no pudieron ver nada.

-¡¡¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a decir semejantes burradas por una tontería como esa?!!- Denunció Remus –¡Además, si solo visteis a James y a Sirius por que nos metisteis a Peter y a mi en el paquete!- El chico más bajo asintió con fuerza antes las palabras del licántropo.

-Pues...- Abrió por fin la boca Annie, muy azorada.- Porque cuando yo... yo os vi en el cuarto secreto... unos encima del otros y...

-¡¡Maldita sea, Annie!!- Gritó James haciendo que las tres chicas pegaran un brinco- ¡Tenéis una mente muy sucia!

-Cuando tú entraste estábamos haciéndonos cosquillas- Dijo Remus muy serio, mirando de forma reprobatoria a la castaña.- Creo que eso no es razón para decir que tenemos una relación extraña. A no ser, claro está, que ya no podamos ni gastarnos bromas entre nosotros porque resulta inmoral.

Annie bajo la vista.

-Pero es que estabais tan raros. Con tanto secretismo...- Dijo Arabella- No queríamos ofenderos. Solo estábamos curioseando... Lo sentimos.

Sirius pensó que era la primera vez que oía disculparse a Arabella, al menos para él. Pero eso no era suficiente.

-¡Sois unas malpensadas!. ¡¡En realidad decís que los chicos somos unos pervertidos, pero vosotras sois peores!!- Chilló.

-¡¿Pero que querías que pensáramos?!. Estabais tan raros, nos evitabais y encima, viendo cosas que no son...

-¡Nosotros tenemos nuestras cosas igual que vosotras las vuestras!.- Dijo Remus

-¡Lo que tienen son unas hormonas que trabajan horas extras!- Reclamó James, incorporándose un poco, pero una mueca de dolor lo detuvo.

-Vamos, tío.- Dijo Sirius ayudándole a ponerse en pie.- Vamos al cuarto a curarte de una vez.

-Creo que tengo aun un poco de ese ungüento que nos dio a principió de año el conductor del tren. Cura de todo sin dejar marcas ni nada, pero tarda un poco.

-Ehy, chicos...- Murmuró Annie- ¿Estáis muy enfadados?

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!- Gritaron a la vez los cuatro con caras de demonios. (Fuego, cuernos y ojos rojos incluidos)

-¡Ahy!, lo sentimos de verdad- Dijo Arabella en lo que parecía un puchero.- ¿Nos vais a perdonar?

-Quizás- Dijo Remus.

-Ya veremos- Gruñó James.

-¡Por mi parte esperad sentadas, malpensadas!- Gritó Sirius. Peter secundó esta opción.

Y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Creo que hemos aprendido la lección- dijo Arabella.

-¿No volver a meternos en asuntos ajenos?- Preguntó Annie.

-No. A no tomar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Oye Lily, ¿estás bien?

-...- La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, aun roja como un tomate.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos, que ya es muy tarde- Dijo Arabella, mirando de refilón a su mejor amiga.

Así lo hicieron. Como Annie era la única chica de otro curso que se había quedado les pidió permiso a las compañeras de cuarto de Lily y Arabella para poder dormir con ellas mientras duraban las vacaciones y así no estar sola, y estas se lo permitieron.

Apagaron pronto las luces después de desearse buenas noches, pero Lily aun no había abierto la boca para nada. Después de que el malentendido fue aclarado, un solo pensamiento había invadido su mente.

Y no lograba sacarlo.

**_N de la A:_**_ Bien, antes de que me maten por semejante capítulo sin sentido, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar. (-- subir este cap ha sido toda una odisea)._

_Y hablando del cap. ¿Toda esta tontería a que viene?. Francamente, es un cap muy extraño. Lo hice de una forma un tanto rara. Creo que sin él, el fic seguiría teniendo sentido. Pero me gustaba la idea de ponerlo. Aunque tuve muchos problemas con el ordenador y se borraron varias paginas que tuve que rescribir a la prisa y sin mucha inspiración, la verdad._

_Quiero agradecerles a mis amigas Gafitas y TheVastness por animarme y darme ideas, ya que estaba realmente atrancada._

_Bueno, y ahora a contestar sus review n-n. _

(_Aparecen James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella, Annie y Lucius_)

**Yo:** ¿Que hacéis aquí?

**James:** Nos hemos enterado de que han vuelto a traernos regalos n-n

**Sirius****:** Así que hemos decidido volver a ayudarte con los reviews.

**Yo:** ¬¬U interesados.

**Lily****:** n-n yo he venido por que me divierto.

**Lucius****:** ¬¬# yo por que Figg me obligó.

**Bella:** No te quejes, que también tienes regalos.

**Yo:** U-U Bueno, vale quedaos. (_susurrando_) Por favor, dejar de mandarles cosas, que es un peñazo tenerlos aquí.

**Todos:** ¬¬## te hemos oído.

**Yo:** No os ofendáis. Pero es que con vosotros contestando los review tardo más en actualizar.

**Sirius****:** ¬¬# ¿Aun más?

**Yo:** U-U …

**Annie****:** Bueno, eso no es mucho problema para ti. Quienes deberían decidirlo son los lectores. (_a__ los lectores_) ¿Están ustedes dispuestos a esperar un poco más por que nosotros contestemos los review o prefieren una actualización más rápida y que nosotros nos quedemos en casa?

**Lily**** y yo:** Humm, buena idea.

**Sirius**(_aburrido_)**: **Bueno, ¿empezamos o que?

**Lucius****:** Prefiero el "o que"

**Bella **(_le da un zape_)**: **¡Pst, a callar!

**Lucius****:** ¬¬###############

**Yo:** Bueno, antes que nada tenemos que disculparnos con **VIOLETA POTTER** puesto que no contestamos su review en el cap anterior. Me llego después de que subiera el siete.

**Sirius****:** Bueno, lo contestamos ahora. ¿En serio opinas que esto esta bien?. En fin, tú misma.

**Yo:** ¬¬## Sirius

**Sirius****:** Es broma, es broma.

**James:** Sobre lo de continuar pronto. Esta vez no ha tardado tanto como la última vez, pero vamos, como que mejor te vas armando de paciencia y te sientas a esperar el próximo.

**Yo:** James ¬¬

**James:** Es verdad, ¿no?

**Yo:** U-U bueno, al verdad sí.

**Peter:** Por cierto, ¿es pariente tuya, James?

**James** (_pensando_)**: **No conozco a ninguna Violeta. Pero Potter no es un apellido muy raro.

**Lucius** (_desdeño_)**: **Apellido vulgar para alguien de tu categoría.

**James **(_con el mismo tono_)**:** Prefiero mi apellido a uno que indica claramente lo que eres, Malformado.

**Yo** (_murmurando_)**: **Mas bien otra cosa… ¡Bueno, Lily, sigue!

**Lily****:** El siguiente es de una chica que se llama igual que yo **LILY-EVANS**. Emm… ¿James está celoso?. ¿De que?

**James:** òó ¡¡De nada!!. Solo es preocupación.

**Lily****:** o-o? Ahh, como digas.

**Yo:** Muchas gracias por los piropos n-n. (_a__ los chicos_). Os ha dejado unos regalitos. Primero los chicos.

**Sirius** (_leyendo_)**: **Oye, ¿pero yo no tengo los ojos negros?.

**Yo:** Pues verás. Creo que tus ojos no han sido descritos en los libros. Yo al menos no lo recuerdo. Pero como me los imagino negros, los pongo así. Mucha gente dice que los tienes azules.

**Sirius****:** ¬¬U que bonito, me vais a volver loco con tanto cambio.

**Bella:** Déjate de chorradas y di que te ha regalado.

**Sirius****:** ¬¬ serán chorradas para ti. Y me ha regalado una magnifica Nimbus 2001, túnicas y ¿un libro para no ser tan modesto?. No te preocupes, mujer, n-n no soy modesto.

**Todos:** ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

**Bella:** Lo ha dicho él, que conste.

**James** (_omitiendo adrede el tema de los celos_)**:** ¡¡WAAU!!. ¡Me ha regalado una Saeta de Fuego!. Creía que aun no estaban en el mercado, que tardarían bastante tiempo.

**Lily** (_despistada como siempre_)**:** n-n ¿Tienes que tener suerte conmigo?

**James** (_sin pillara la indirecta_)**: **Será para entenderte.

**El resto: **¬¬UUUUUUUU

**Remus****:** ¿Quién es Harry?

**James:** o-o no se. Tampoco se porqué me hecha de menos.

**Lily****:** n-n Harry………………… ¡bonito nombre!

**Remus****:** Gracias por el libro, es de los mejorcitos n-n. Y dale a Harry las gracias por (_susurro_) la poción. Aunque te equivocas, yo no tengo sobrinos. Ni siquiera tengo hermanos.

**Peter:** Bueno, gracias por el libro. Pero no se porque dices que no me lo merezco T.T.

**Bella** (_leyendo_)**:** "Si no te mata el que no debe ser nombrado, lo harán ellos". O-O ¿A quien has enfadado, Peter?

**Peter** (_histérico y corriendo por todos lados_)**:** ¡¡Me van a matar, me van a matar, me van matar, me van a matar…!!

**Sirius****:** Debemos tranquilizarlo, ¿no?

**Yo:** Bah… ya se le pasara. Bueno, ahora les toca a las chicas.

**Lily****:** n-n si, es verdad que transformaciones no es mi clase favorita. Un consejo, si no puedes concentrarte por culpa de un pesado que tienes detrás visualiza tu paraje interior y exteriorízalo.

**Bella:** Traducción; Imagínate que estas otro lugar donde el plasta no exista. Pero yo mejor te aconsejo que te gires y le rompas la nariz.

**Lily****:** n-n ¡el collar es precioso!. Pero lo que más me ha gustado ha sido el dibujo nn ¡¡Ohh, que mono!!. No se quien es Harry, pero dile que dibujaba muy bien de pequeñito.

**Bella** (_muy contenta_)**: **¡¿Veis?!. Ella dice que no soy violenta, solo tengo carácter. n-n, ¡Gracias, tú si me comprendes!

**Sirius****:** ¬¬UUU

**Bella:** ¡¡Bien, ya tengo otro bate!!. ¡y de hierro!. n-n A lo mejor empiezo a hacer colección.

**Lucius**** y Sirius** (_susurrando_)**:** Regaladle otra cosa, por favor. ¡Queremos seguir viviendo!

**Bella** (_sin haberse enterado_)**: **Sobre no romperle muchas cosas a Black. ¿La cabeza cuenta?

**Yo:** -.-U Más bien s

**Bella:** Bueno, para satisfacer tú curiosidad te diré que no soy de familia _muggle_, pero que he vivido en una barriada no-mágica durante estos últimos seis años, así que algo si que se sobre ellos.

**Sirius****:** O.o No lo sabía

**Bella:** Pues pregunta.

**Annie****:** No te preocupes, que yo no me hago ludópata. (_susurrando_)pero tengo que parecerlo, porque generalmente los ludópata pierden los nervios en las partidas y son presa fácil. Yo tengo que parecer una presa fácil para que apuesten más alto n-n. ¡Y gracias por la baraja!. Siempre puede haber una racha de mala suerte.

**Lucius** (_furioso_)**:** ¡¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVES HA METERME EN EL GRUPO DE LAS CHICAS?!!

**Yo:** Deja de chillar, que ha dado en el clavo con el regalo. Un bote de gomina y una boa. (_mirando__ a la boa_) n-n ¡Hola, Chiqui, preciosa!. ¿Prefieres irte conmigo antes que con Malfoy?

**James:** ¿No que tu madre te echará de casa si traes como mascota una serpiente?

**Yo:** TT.TT es cierto.

**Lucius****:** La serpiente es un noble animal que solo merece estar con un Slytherin (_Cogiendo a la boa y esta abrazándolo_) ¿Veis como prefiere mi compañía?. (_ligeramente__ asfixiado_) ¿Por qué aprieta cada vez más?

**Remus** (_leyendo_): Según esto, solo asfixia si ve algo amarillo. (_Pensando_) Estás en un lío.

**Lucius**(_muy asfixiado_)**:** Yo… no tengo… nada amarillo.

**Sirius****:** n-n Tu pelo…

**Lucius**(_dándose cuenta_)**:** O.O (_muy, muy asfixiado_) … auxilio….

**Todos** (_pasando y mirando la foto_)**:** …

**Sirius****:** A ver, el pelirrojo es un Weasley. La niña una Granger. Y el niño moreno que se me hace infinitamente conocido es un "algo" con seis letras.

**James:** ¿Qué podrá ser?

**Yo** (_murmurando_)**: **Y no lo pillan -.-UU

**Lily****:** n-n ¿tú lo sabes?

**Yo:** -.- sí, hija, sí.

**Peter:** Anda, dilo.

**Yo:** No creo que sea conveniente.

**Sirius****:** Una pistita, al menos.

**Yo:** -.- Ok, ok,. Empieza con "P"

**Peter:** ¿Portento?

**Sirius****:** No creo, esa tiene ocho.

**Remus****:** Umm… ¿premio?

**Yo:** Nop. Anda, dejadlo.

**Bella** (_leyendo_)**:** O.o ¡¡James, ¿tienes un hijo?!!

**Lily****:** OO

**James:** O.O ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!. Debe de ser un error.

**Annie****:** A lo mejor no te acuerdas.

**James:** ¡os digo que es imposible!. Yo no he estado así con ninguna chica.

**Bella:** Menos mal. Solo tienes quince, eres muy joven.

**Sirius****:** Sí… bueno… dejemos eso. El siguiente review es de **zzz**. Bueno, esperamos que no te hayas hartado de esperar la actualización. Malale es lenta.

**Yo:** U-U En fin… Y ahora le toca el turno a** TheVastness**. ¡Hi, tía!. Sip, ya me conozco tú pedazo de memoria ¬¬UU. Igualita que la mía, vamos U-U. Y si, te he entendido (O.o increíble, será que ya llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos).

**James:** Ves, a ella también le gusta que contestemos nosotros.

**Yo** (_sarcástica_)**:** ¬¬ gracias por mandarles regalos. Total, si me moría de ganas de que me incordiaran un rato.

**Annie****:** Antipática.

**Sirius****:** Emm… sobre lo de si nos quieres meter en algún fic tuyo… ¿estás tan mal de la chaveta como Malale?

**Yo:** "-" ¡Ehy!

**Sirius****:** Es para saber como quedaría nuestra integridad.

**Yo:** Pues te diré que yo soy la mas cuerda de "Las cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis" XDDDD (Es broma, en parte…)

**Todos:** O.O … TheVastness, ya hablaremos…

**Yo:** Cobardes… en fin. Aquí están los regalos. Primero las chicas. (Y tía, date una duchita de agua fría, que te da).

**Annie****:** Gracias, compartimos puntos de opinión. Y no te preocupes, yo ya investigue y no hay parentesco entre la buscadora y Orlando. Es una simple coincidencia.

**Bella:** ¿Nos ha mandado fotos?

**Yo:** ¿Les has mandado LA FOTO?

**Lily****:** ¿Qué foto?

**Annie****:** Vamos a ver…

**Lily****, Bella y Annie** (_Muy sonrojadas_)**:** OO

**Los chicos:** ¿Qué les pasa?

**Yo:** n-n es el efecto de LA FOTO. Bueno, y de las otras también.

**Sirius****:** ¿Y quien es Travis Fimmel?

**Yo:** El modelo de Calvin Clain.

**Remus****:** ¿Calvin Calin?

**Yo:** nn una marca de calzoncillos. Y el tío está, está… está vamos.

**Lily****, Bella y Annie:** OO

**Los chicos:** ¬¬ pervertidas.

**Yo:** Bueno, creo que tarden un poco en reaccionar, XDD. Ahora vosotros.

**Remus****:** ¡¡YUJUUUUUUU!!. ¡¡Más chocolate!! n-n . No te preocupes, yo nunca cojo empacho.

**Yo:** Y aunque lo cogiera, le daría exactamente igual.

**James** (_leyendo a medias_)**: **¡¡Como que ha Lily le va a pasar algo grave!!. (_sacudiendo__ a Lily por los hombros_) ¡¡¿Te encuentras bien, te duele algo?!!. ¡¿Llamo al medimago?!.

**Lily****:** o-o Estoy perfectamente, James.

**James:** Uff, que susto. (_A TheVastness_) ¡no des falsas alarmas, mujer!

**Yo:** -.- A todos los lectores, no esforcéis. James no se va a dar cuenta.

**James:** o.o?

**Sirius** (_leyendo_)**: **¡No soy malajoso con Arabella!. Es que me cabréa ¬¬

**Bella** (_Ya fuera del shock, junto con Annie_)**:** Y tú a mí no ¬¬

**Yo:** Bueno, mi querida Bella es un poco más complicada que eso del "Diente por diente", pero bueno. En términos generales, más o menos así.

**Bella:** …

**Peter:** T.T ha vuelto a ignorarme y a decirme poco importante.

**Sirius**** y James:** Si te sirve de consuelo, a nosotros no nos ha dado algo material, sino consejos. Y de Malfoy se ha olvidado completamente.

**Lucius** (_en un rincón, casi muerto por asfixia_): O.O… help…

**Yo:** Los consejos de Supermoño XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Ok, ya veremos, ya veremos.

**Bella:** Bueno, ahora le toca el turno a **Hikaru**** in Azkaban**.

**Yo:** n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUU siento haber tardado tanto.

**James y Sirius: **¬¬ lenta.

**Yo **(_muy feliz_)**: **¡¡¿De verdad no te pareció soso el otro cap?!!.

**Sirius**(_tono burlesco_)**:** ¡Mira, Remsie!. A Hikaru le parecemos un buen dúo comentarista.

**Remus****:** ¬¬## ¡Yo no quería ser comentarista!

**Yo** (_susurrando_)**:** Si, James es cortito, muy cortito. Y va a tardar mucho en reconocerlo. Seguramente termine sacándote de quicio.

**James:** ¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?

**Yo:** U-U nop.

**James:** ¡¡A mí tampoco me gusta  nada VonLudwig .!!. Menos mal que se fue a su casa de vacaciones… ¡Y no te preocupes, que su merecido seguro que se lo doy! 

**Annie**(_Sacando su tablón de apuestas_)**:** Otro más a que Malfoy es marica XDDD

**Lucius**(_asfixiado_)**:** … maldita… sangre sucia…

**Remus****:** ¬¬ (_a Chiqui_) Mira, bonita, una bufanda amarilla. (_se__ la pone en el cuello a_ _Lucius_):

**Lucius** (_Muy asfixiado_)**:** O.O … me… muero…

**Remus**(_ignorándolo_)**:** Y ahora toca la estupenda **janadetroya**.

**Annie****:** ¡Yo también quiero mostrar mis dotes para el juego! =) . Esperamos que me dejen estos ¬¬.

**Remus****:** O.o ¿tengo pinta de ser honesto?. ¿Porque lo dices?

**Sirius** (_que le ha colocado en la espalda un cartel luminoso que pone "Soy el más honesto y buenazo del colegio"_)**: **She, quien sabe.

**Lily**(_leyendo_)**: **¿Qué quien es Otto? n-n?. Pues es un compañero del colegio y su intencion es ser simpático.

**James:** ¡¡¡Es una jo#### serpiente!! .###############

**Bella:** Es un insistente.

**Yo:** Sip, supongo que habrán muchas más escenas de celos, pero tendrás que esperar un poquito.

**James:** ¡Que no son celos, que es preocupación, leches!

**Sirius****:** No, si atormentar a los Slytherins lo hacemos a diario, pero Malale es muy floja y no lo pone.

**Yo:** Claro, hombre. Pongo todas las trastadas que hacéis y el fic me ocupa cuatrocientos capítulos.

**Sirius****:** ¬¬ Quejita. Bueno, y la siguiente es **Jenny Flint**. XDDDD, yo me parto con los reviews de esta chica.

**Yo:** n-n ¡Hola, Jenny!. (Y también saludos a Morgan-san). Que bien que no te importe que me haya tardado en actualizar. Y si tú dices que el partido me quedo bien me quedo más tranquila.

**Remus****:** nn gracias por el halago.

**Sirius****:** Mega-guapo… Sí, ese soy yo.

**Bella:** ¬¬U si tu ego sigue creciendo tendremos que salir de la habitación porque no cabremos en él.

**Sirius****:** ¬¬# guárdate tus sarcasmos.

**Yo:** Tienes toda al razón. Lo que yo no entiendo es como McGonagall no tomó la jubilación anticipada después de tener que darles clases a estos. Una mujer valiente…

**Los Merodeadores:** ¡Ehy, que nosotros somos muy buenos!

**Bella:** =) así que empiezo a caerte bien. ¡Genial!.

**Lily****:** n-n ¿Yo despistada?. ¿Por qué?

**Todos:** --UUUU Déjalo.

**Annie** (_volviendo a sacar su tablón de apuestas_)**:** n.n ¡Ok!, ya apunto tus demás apuestas. XDD "Narcisista prepotente" no lo teníamos.

**Lucius** (_todo azul_)**:** .## Dejad… ya de… apostar sobre… mi hombría.

**Annie**(_a Lucius_)**:** No. (_a__ Jenny_)Y tú no te preocupes, que tu Tres Veces Santa Progenitora…

**Lily****:** n.n Bonita forma de decir madre.

**Annie****:** … no se enterará. Soy una profesional n.-

**James: **Y tenemos nueva reviewer.

**Yo:** ¡Mucho gusto, **Blackiegirl**!. Je, gracias por lo de excelente.

**Lucius****:** ex… exagera.

**Yo:** ¬¬ (_a la boa_) ¡Chiqui, mira, más amarillo!

**Lucius****:** O.O … noooo…

**Sirius**** y Bella** (_mirándose de forma asesina_)**:** ¬¬ Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con este/a y mucho menos una bonita.

**Lily****:** n-n Creo que era una ironía.

**Bella y Sirius:** · - · aahh

**Todos los demás:** -.-UUUUUUU

**Sirisu**** y Bella:** Entonces lo de acabar juntos también es una ironía.

**Annie**(_sonrisita burlona_)**: **No, creo que eso no.

**Sirius**** y Bella:** ¬¬# ¡Cállate!

**Annie****:** =P

**Yo** (_guasona_)**:** Mira, Lucius. Otra que opina que eres de la acera de enfrente. Tanta gente no puede estar equivocada.

**Lucius****:** ¬¬ mue... rete.

**James, Lily, Bella y Sirius** (_ataque de risa_): XDDDDDDDD ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!

**Remus****:** Vaya, ya les han recordado lo de los rulos y la mascarilla.

**Lucius** (_Ya morado_): Eso… es… un… oprobio.

**Yo:** O.o Mujer, yo continúo pronto, pero no te me mueras.

**Remus** (_leyendo_)**:** nn gracias.

**Yo **(_con angelitos a mí alrededor y música celestial_)**:** ¡¡El review de **Gafitas**, por fin!! TTwTT

**Todos** (_mirándome_)**:** ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Yo:** Me alegro de que te gustara el partido.

**James** (_leyendo_)**:** ¿Conde Drácula?. (_Devil__ smil_) =) ¡Buen mote!

**Bella:** Si, Von Ludwig es un cara dura U-U y Lily no se da cuenta.

**Lily****:** n-n ¿Qué yo que?

**Yo:** n O n ¡¡Síiiiii, cachondeo!!

**Sirius****:** Claro que tengo los mejores puntos n-n, "The black is the best"

**James y Bella: **¬¬ tío, tu modestia me empalaga.

**Annie****: **o-o ¿Te he dado cage?. Vaya, lo siento, no era mi intención.

**Remus****:** Pero un poco de razón tiene, ¬¬ contigo al lado no se puede mentir.

**Annie****:** Si se puede, si me miráis a los ojos.

**Todos:** · - ·UUU

**James:** ¡Es natural que te caiga mal Mr. Vapiric! "-

**Remus****:** Humm, adorador de chocolate…….. ¡¡Me pega!!

**Todos **(_sarcásticos_)**:** ¬¬ No, ¿en serio?

**Yo:** Emm… realidad me echaste la bronca por MSN.

**Bella **(_leyendo y ligeramente sonrojada_)**:** Feh, no podía dejar que el tonto labas se estampara contra el suelo. ¬¬##### Es un cabeza hueca.

**Sirius****: **¬¬ Olvidad eso, vale. Ya me disculpé.

**Bella:** ¬¬## Pero el susto me… nos lo diste.

**Yo:** ¡Opino lo mismo que tú!. Sin Sirius no es lo mismo TTwTT, pero J.K no. (_ataque__ de lágrimas_) (_Saltándole al cuello a Sirius_) ¡¡BUAAA!!

**Sirius****:** o-o ¿Y a ti que te picó?

**Todos:** o-o?

**Bella:** n-n Sí, usaré mucho mis regalos… =) Mucho, mucho….

**Sirius****:** Dudo que me canse alguna vez de mis posters n¬n

**Yo:** ¬¬U Mujer, regálale otra cosa a tu primo., no algo de segunda mano.

**Annie**(_contenta y sacando su ya famoso tablón de apuestas_)**: **Oh, apunto tus opiniones. Pero esto no es solo una encuesta, también es una apuesta. (Aunque al única, aparte de nosotros, que ha apostado ha sido Jenny). Cuando se descubra 100% seguro que es Malfoy se repartirán los beneficios a aquellos que han apostado.

**Lucius**(_muy morado_)**: **¬¬##########

**Yo** (_susurrando_)**:** Me temo que eso nunca se podrá saber 100% seguro.

**Todos:** o-o ¿Super Patou?

**Yo:** XDDDD Tía, que no les he enseñado "esa" foto. Jejeje, sí sería un puntazo como mascota de Marian. Pero entonces como le escribiría a sus padres.

**James:** O.o ¿Qué mi hijo da muchos quebraderos de cabeza?. ¿Qué hijo?

**Yo:** -.- En el futuro, James, en el futuro.

**James:** · - · ¿Y como sabe esta mujer el futuro?. ¿Es adivina?

**Yo:** XD Loca como la Trelawney está. Es broma, es broma n-n

**Sirius****:** ¡Y que importa!. Lo importante es que el niño seguirá nuestros pasos XDD

**Yo:** n-n Gracias por los piropos, amiga.

**Lucius**(_de ya saben que color_)**:** ¬¬ que… mentirosa… es la… gente.

**Yo:** ¬¬ sigo teniendo más cosas amarillas, así que ¡¡CALLATE!! (_a__ Gafitas_) Yo también cumplo mi trato, porqué el mismo día que me llegó, lo subo n.-

**James **(_leyendo el PD_)**:** Vaya… (_a__ Lucius_)… ¬¬ Tus herederos seguirán dando por saco. Excelente trabajo, estúpida serpiente recubierto de pedrería.

**Lucius**(_sonrisa desdeñosa_)**:** Los… Malfoys… sobrevivirán.

**Bella** (_amenazándolo con sus bates_)**:** ¬¬ Pero no tienes que sobrevivir tú precisamente.

**Yo:** Bueno, pues ya hemos acabado. Hasta pronto.

**Todos** (_excepto Lucius_)**:** n-n ¡Adios!

**Lucius****:** Xox (_Por fin se desmay_)


	9. Bajo el sauce

_Harry__ Potter no me pertenece, ¿y que? Seguro que existen muchas cosas que no le pertenecen a otras personas UoU_

**Capítulo 9: Bajo el sauce.**

El agua estaba helada. Meter las manos en ella era un suplicio. Empapar el paño para luego escurrirlo era aun peor. Y frotar con él el suelo era el remate para esa fría tarde de enero.

Apenas sentían las manos mientras fregaban una y otra vez. Las rodillas les dolían y la espalda los estaba matando.

-Tendré lumbago después de está semana- Gruñó Sirius muy molesto arrojando de mala manera el paño al cubo y salpicándolo todo con agua.

-¡Sirius, acababa de limpiar esa parte!- Se quejó Remus –Deja de gruñir y trabaja, quiero terminar de una vez.

-¡¡Vosotros dos, a callar!- Ordenó Filch mirando trabajar a los chicos con gran satisfacción. Peter tembló ante la presencia del viejo cuando pasó por su lado y James solo lo miró con enfado rallando la presunción.

Sirius se acercó a la zona que limpiaba su mejor amigo y empezó a susurrarle cosas sin apenas mover los labios para que el conserje no los oyera.

-Ese carcamal esta disfrutando de lo lindo con esto. ¿Cuánto hacía que no nos pillaban en una broma?

-Desde mediados de cuarto- Le contestó James.

-Mataré a Snape. Ese chivato grasiento. Juró que lo mataré- Rumiaba Sirius mientras miraba sus manos arrugadas e intentaba calentarlas un poco, inútilmente. Filch le golpeó ligeramente con la punta de su bota la pierna.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Si no quieres quedarte aquí hasta medianoche será mejor que siguas trabajando.

Gruñó un insulto que por suerte el hombre no oyó.

Snape, que llevaba detrás de sus zapatos desde principios de curso se había enterado de uno de sus planes (por un ligero descuido de los Merodeadores) y se lo dijo al conserje, el cual los pilló con las manos en la masa y ahí si que no pudieron librarse.

Sirius estaba furioso. Ya era bastante tener que aguantar al tipo metiendo su ganchuda nariz en asuntos que no le convenían, intentando averiguar a donde iba Remus una vez al mes (¡Que le importaba a esa serpiente!) y ahora, para colmo, se chivaba. ¡Si existía algo que no soportaba eran los chivatos!

Lo tenía decidido, esto no iba a quedar así. Como todo el mundo sabe, la curiosidad mato al gato; y Severus Snape era demasiado curioso.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Cuando terminaron la hora de la cena ya había pasado y seguramente los elfos domésticos ya habían recogido la mesa. Resignados, cansados, con frío y hambrientos se dirigieron a la torre.

Había poca gente, los de los cursos más pequeños ya se habían ido a dormir y los que quedaban charlaban tranquilamente junto al fuego.

-Pst, chicos venid- Los llamó Annie. Ella estaba sentada junto con Lily y Arabella en una mesa apartada. Fueron un poco con desgana, pero la cara les cambió cuando vieron unos bocadillos para ellos.

-Fuimos a las cocinas después de cenar- Dijo Lily mientras se los pasaban –Que majos son los elfos domésticos.

-Muchas gracias, chicas- Dijo Remus que era el único que comía lo suficientemente despacio para hablar correctamente.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros. Después del incidente en vacaciones les debían a los chicos más de una. Ya las habían perdonado más o menos (más menos que más) pero aun había un ligero rencor flotando en el ambiente.

Sirius seguía callado, pensando distintas venganzas contra el Slytherin chivato, por lo que se asustó cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

-No vayas a hacer una estupidez

-¿Qué quieres decir, Figg? Yo no cometo estupideces- Ella alzó las cejas al escuchar su apellido. Los demás estaban algo distraídos y no le prestaban atención.

-Los estúpidos cometen estupideces, Black- Le refutó sarcástica recalcando la última palabra.

-Eso lo sabes de primera mano, marimacho- Rumió. Estaba muy molesto y si iba a pelearse con Bella que fuera una buena pelea que lo desahogara.

La chica frunció el ceño y le dio un zape rápido.

-Yo solo te avisó. Sé que estas molesto con el chivatazo de Snape, pero no vayas a hacer algo drástico.

-Vaya, mira quien me lo dice; Doña Delicatese en persona.

-Allá tú. Luego no te pongas a lamentarte por los rincones.

-Como si te importara lo que me pasara.

-Cierto- Susurró mientras se giraba y se iba –No me importa.

Y Sirius apretó con fuerza los puños y gruñó por lo bajo.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Lo peor que pudo ocurrir para que Sirius alcanzara los mayores grados de enfado posibles en la historia de la escuela fue ver que, a la mañana siguiente, todos los Slytherins se habían enterado del suceso y no paraban de reírse por ello. En la hora del desayuno no paraban de escuchar burlas de la mesa esmeralda.

-¿Qué, Potter, se te da bien limpiar el suelo?

-Pues claro, como al resto. Para algo útil tenían que servir.

- Ya, pobrecitos…Como el cerebro no les funciona lo suficiente para hacer una tonta broma sin que los pillen…

Llegó a haber momentos en los que Remus y Peter tenían que aguantar a sus dos amigos para que no les saltaran encima (ya que estaban enfrente de todos los profesores). Cuando las fuerzas empezaron a flaquearles Bella, atendiendo a la mirada suplicante de Remus, se levantó y tomó a James y a Sirius de una oreja obligándolos a sentarse cada uno a su lado, para tenerlos bien vigilados.

-Eres una bruta, Bella- Gruñó James cuando se libro del agarre de la chica y se apartó lo más posible de ella mientras se sobaba la oreja. Se inclinó tanto hacia el lado que se topo con Lily. Esta se atraganto y empezó a toser -¡Lo siento Lily!

-No… no pasa anda- Contestó aun medio ahogada mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

Sirius seguía mirando con rencor a Arabella, pero no dijo nada. Es más, no el había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior. Las palabras que le dijo le molestaron muchísimo, más de lo que quería reconocer. Remus se dio cuenta. La "Ley del Silencio" era uno de los castigos que muchas veces se habían aplicado entre si los Merodeadores cuando tuvieron una que otra pelea (Aunque la verdad, nunca estaban más de una hora sin poder hablarse). Que Sirius ni siquiera llamara marimacho a Figg era bastante grave. Aunque entendía que en ese momento estaba muy susceptible por que Snape, además de haberles ocasionado un castigo, lo había pregonado por todo el colegio, dejando su fama de bromistas intachables a la altura del betún. Él moreno seguramente estaba tan irritable por eso que hasta el más leve golpe de brisa lo irritaba.

Miró su plato para apartarlo a un lado casi intacto. Se acercaba la luna llena y su cuerpo estaba inquieto. Dormía mal por las noches y perdía el apetito, por lo que palidecía muchísimo. Y después de la noche de su trasformación amanecía herido, por haberse mordido a si mismo al estar encerrado, cansado y hambriento. Era por eso que debía pasar en la enfermería un par de días como mínimo.

Resopló haciendo que un mechón de cabello gris se apartara un poco de su frente para volver a caer. Odiaba ese mechón, resaltaba terriblemente con su cabello castaño y era un recordatorio constante de la noche en la que el hombre lobo lo mordió de pequeño. Había pasado tanto miedo que su cabello emblanqueció. Remus había pensado varias veces en teñírselo, pero no le hacia gracia la idea y además siempre volvería a salir.

Pero la verdad, desde hacía poco tiempo sus trasformaciones eran mucho mejores. James, Sirius y Peter habían ido ya con él un par de veces y el cambio era increíble. Se notaba tan lucido dentro del cuerpo de un lobo, siendo acompañado por un perro, un ciervo y una rata. Ya apenas se hería a si mismo, cosa que notó la Sra. Pomfrey, pero que no comentó.

El joven licántropo dejo de divagar cuando vio como su plato, anteriormente apartado, era disputado por Peter y Lily. Un acontecimiento la mar de entretenido que acabo con la comida en el suelo y una Lily molesta regañando a Peter por desperdiciarla.

Cuando se dirigieron a la primera clase del día, encantamientos para todos excepto Annie, los alumnos recibieron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Ensayo para los TIMOS.- Les dijo el profesor Flitwick. Los estudiantes se miraron horrorizados. ¿Así, sin más? Ni habían estudiado para ello –Vamos, vamos, no pongáis esas caras. Por ser el primero practicareis los hechizos por parejas y luego los expondréis ante la clase individualmente.

Los estudiantes, que no encontraban el cambio muy alentador que digamos, se empezaron a poner en parejas, pero la voz del profesor los detuvo.

-No, no. Yo haré las parejas, lo considero lo más conveniente para que no se entretengan demasiado. Vamos a ver… Black con Pettigrew…

Peter sonrió complacido, puesto que Sirius era uno de los mejores y su amigo, por lo que podría ayudarlo mientras que el otro se encogió de hombros. Mientras no le tocara con Arabella (no podía estar sin dirigirle la palabra mientras hacían un trabajo juntos)

-Lupin con Longbottom…

Frank suspiró aliviado, temiendo que le tocara algún torpe.

-Figg con Stockens…

Arabella vio a un chico de Ravenclawn con el que nunca había hablado (en realidad casi todos los chicos temían a Arabella y no se le acercaban). Era un chico delgado y menudo. Vio como sus ojos castaños brillaban con miedo y horror detrás de las gafas al ver con quien lo habían emparejado. Frunció molesta en entrecejo.

-Evans hará pareja con Potter…

James sonrió contento, ya que al menos hacía pareja con una amiga, y la miró. Lily se había agachado para recoger la pluma que se le había caído.

Cuando las parejas terminaron de repartirse y el profesor explicó que debían de hacer se escucho el típico ruido de cambio de pupitres. Cada cual se puso con su respectiva pareja, algunos más contentos que otros.

-Hazme caso en todo y no te despistes- Le dijo Sirius a Peter en cuanto se sentaron juntos y este asintió con fervor.

Frank y Remus empezaron a trabajar enseguida, bastante tranquilos. Arabella dejó su maleta en el pupitre contiguo al de su compañero que brincó en su asiento mirándola temeroso, cosa que le molestó aun más.

-Bueno, Lily, nos ponemos manos a la obra.

-Claro- Contestó ella sonriendo, pero unos pergaminos que tenía en sus manos se cayeron al suelo haciendo que cambiara su expresión- ¡Vaya, hombre!

-Hoy estás un poco torpe- Comentó James- Antes se te cayó la pluma.

-Sí, tienes razón- Murmuró mientras abrían los libros.

James pensó en todo momento que iba a ser coser y cantar. La pelirroja era la mejor en encantamientos y a él nunca se le dieron mal. Pero cuando pasaron cinco minutos y vio como Lily se atrancaba en un paso la mar de sencillo empezó a dudarlo. Intentó echarle un cable pero lo único que logró fue que le saliera peor y que terminara echándole chispas sobre la túnica (que apagó con un chorro de agua que hizo aparecer)

-Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó extrañado pero ella asintió.

-Hoy me he levantado con mala suerte- Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa intentando que le saliera bien.

James empezó a recordar que no solo ese día. Desde vacaciones Lily llevaba una temporada algo patosa. Una vez la saludó por el pasillo y ella, al girarse para ver quien la llamaba, tropezó y se cayó. Otra vez no supo coger a tiempo la mochila que le lanzó Bella cuando iban a los entrenamientos (y estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia) y todas las cosas terminaron repartidas por el suelo.

Decidió dejar a Lily a su aire. Quizás estaba pasando una etapa de mala suerte, como decía ella, y no era cuestión de agobiarla. Aunque la miraba preocupado puesto que expondrían dentro de poco y ella no acertaba ni una.

Por otro lado, Arabella estaba cansándose de su compañero. Todo lo que ella proponía era aceptado rápidamente y cada vez que alzaba la varita el chico se encogía.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Deja de comportarte así, Stockens!

-Pe-Pe-Perdón, Figg.- Tartamudeó

-¡Ni perdones ni que leches!- Gritó golpeando la mesa -¡Quieres dejar de tenerme miedo!

-Yo… yo no te tengo mi-miedo

-¡¿Ah, no?!- Cuestiono mirándolo fieramente. El otro se escondió tras sus brazos.

-Sí… si te tengo miedo… perdón, perdón

-Ahg- Suspiró dejando descansar su frente entre sus manso resignada –Se puede saber que he hecho para que me tengas tanto miedo.

-Na-nada…

-¡Contesta!- Ordenó y el chico brincó en su silla.

-E-Eres Arabella Figg- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio –La chica que se atreve a enfrentarse a Sirius Black, uno de los mas buenos en duelos del colegió…. La que se pegó con Crabbe y Goyle en tercer año… La única golpeadora en toda la historia de quiddicht en Hogwarts… La que con ocho años pudo con cinco chicos de su barrio…- Terminó en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados, esperando un grito o un golpe

-Como sabes lo de los chicos de mi barrio… ¡Bah, no importa! ¿Alguna vez te he hecho algo a ti, acaso?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, mirando molesta al chico.

-No… pero eso no quita lo-lo demás… no quita que me des miedo.- Balbuceó, mirando de reojo como la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza y se temió lo peor.

-Termina tú el trabajo solo- Gruñó mientras se levantaba, recogía sus cosas y se echaba la maleta al hombro.

-Pero…

-Si estas tan nervioso no te saldrá ningún hechizo- Le cortó.

-¿Y… y tú? Si lo haces sola no te saldrá bien…

-Una mala nota no va a arruinarme el curso- Masculló antes de alejarse a la otra punta del aula, donde se sentó en un pupitre vacío y se puso a pasar las páginas de su libro lentamente.

Cuando el tiempo terminó el profesor Flitwik empezó a llamarlos por orden de lista. Sirius fue el primero y lo hizo todo muy bien. Le dieron un 8'75 y se sentó muy satisfecho. La gente siguió pasando hasta que le tocó a Lily.

"Que le salga bien, que le salga bien"- Rezaba James desde su asiento mirando a su amiga tres metros delante de él.

Pero a Lily no le salió bien, le salió excelente. Los hechizos fueron magníficos y el maestro aplaudió contento.

-Brillante, como siempre Señorita Evans. Se merece la máxima calificación

Ella se sentó contenta, con una sonrisa agradecida. James la miró con la boca abierta. Hacia menos de diez minutos no daba pie con bola y ahora realizaba todo los encantamientos perfectos.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasó antes?- Preguntó impresionado en un susurro. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estaría nerviosa por el trabajo sorpresa- Contestó.

La siguiente fue Arabella. Su actuación fue un tanto torpe y patética. Flitwick meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras le ponía la nota.

-3'75. Está muy por debajo de su media de siete, Señorita Figg. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Ella se encogió de hombros ladeando un poco al cabeza.

-Quizás debería haberla puesto con su amiga Evans. Temía que se distrajera pero veo que el resultado ha sido peor… Bueno, no se preocupe y vaya a sentarse.

Sus amigos la miraron algo sorprendidos. Bella no era chica de sobresaliente continuo pero sus notas eran bastante decentes. Lily le pregunto si le pasó algo pero ella contesto que "nada importante". Un chico de ojos castaños miró culpable toda la escena.

Remus saco un ocho y Peter un seis. El pequeño miró agradecido a Sirius, ya que con su ayuda lo había logrado. James consiguió el nueve y se quedo muy contento. Otros tuvieron peores notas así que cuando la clase terminó cada uno tenía su propio sentimiento de frustración o satisfacción.

Y un chico con gafas era el único que no agradecía su ocho y medio, ya que lo consiguió a base de que una morena tuviera un suspenso.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-¿Me vas a decir que pasó en clase de encantamientos?- Pidió Lily por tercera vez y recibió la misma respuesta.

-Nada importante- Dijo Arabella sin sacar sus ojos de la revista que leía tumbada en su cama.

-Me di cuenta de que te separaste de tu compañero de pupitre.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó lacónica, aun sin hacerle caso. No iba hablar de eso, por que sería reconocer lo que le había afectado. Y Arabella Figg se negaba a aceptar que semejante tontería le afectaba.

-¿Te peleaste, te dijo algo que te molestó?

-No pasó nada importante.

-Pero tu respuesta me dice que paso algo- Dedujo sonriéndole tan característicamente como siempre.

-Porque no mejor hablamos de ti. Estabas muy torpe pero al final te salió bien.- Dijo apartando la mirada de la revista por fin

-Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Le prendiste fuego a la túnica de James tres veces. Eso era un poco más que estar nerviosa. Desde hace semanas sin razón aparente te chocas contra las paredes, te tropiezas, se te caen las cosas, te equivocas de camino cuando andas por el castillo… ¿Me vas a decir tú que es lo que te pasa?

-No es nada importante- Replicó utilizando la misma excusa que su amiga, cosa que hizo que la morena sonriera con sorna –Y me parece muy tonto que cambies así el tema.

-Dime lo que te pasa a ti desde hace unas semanas y yo te diré lo que me pasó a mí hoy.

-Solo estoy algo despistada.

-Claro- Musitó mientras se levantaba –Pues yo estaba torpe en encantamientos.

Iba a irse cuando Lily dijo:

-No se lo que me pasa, Bella, intentó descubrirlo. Y cuando lo haga tendrás que decirme lo tuyo.

La otra se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de forma cómplice mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-Siempre lo hacemos así. No veo porque no.

Su amistad era un tanto complicada. Ellas lo sabían pero no valía la pena preocuparse por ello, ya que al fin de al cabo la comprendían y era lo único que importaba.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras de caracol Remus fue hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, apartándola un poco de los que se encontraban en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?

-¿Porque estáis peleados tú y Sirius?- Preguntó y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Nos pasamos la vida peleados, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Pero ha tenido que pasar algo grave para que no te dirija la palabra.

-¿No me dirige la palabra?- Preguntó ella extrañada. –Bueno, ahora que lo dices… Ya notaba yo que hoy había sido un día mas silencioso de lo normal… No tenía al moscardón de Sirius llamándome marimacho detrás de la oreja.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?!- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Pues perdona- Refunfuñó –Pero no soy como la mitad de chicas de este colegio que se pasan atentas a las "perlas de sabiduría" que suelta Black. Tengo mis cosas que atender.

-Si, claro. Pero pensé que ya erais lo suficientemente amigos como para notar algo así…

Bella bufó. Casi parecía que Lupin le estaba riñendo.

-Quizás te estés adelantando un poco, no recuerdo haber acordado con Sirius una amistad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no vais a ser amigos?- Preguntó algo enfadado –Es obvio que ya os lleváis mucho mejor y me parece que este odio es más una manera de no dar vuestro brazo a torcer.

-Te estoy diciendo que no hemos quedado en nada, así que no te metas ni me des la murga, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- Concedió cansado –Pero algo ha tenido que pasar para que te aplique la "Ley del Silencio"

-A ver- Suspiró –No recuerdo nada fuera de lo normal. Ayer por la noche me habló.

-¿Y de que hablasteis?

-¿Qué es esto, el tercer grado?- Se quejó pero cedió ante la mirada furibunda de Remus –Pues le dije que no fuera a hacer alguna tontería con lo de Snape porque lo vi muy furioso y Sirius furioso piensa aun menos de lo normal. Me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos puesto que no debería de importarme, le di la razón y me fui.

-No fue nada nuevo…- Comentó Remus.

-Ya… Bueno, dime donde está y le gritaré que le pasa

-¿Querrás decir que le preguntaras que le pasa?

-Sí, lo que sea.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando. Que cansado era lidiar con ese par.

-Está con su novia de la semana.

-Pues entonces no será un asunto muy importante el que hable con él- Sentenció molesta- Hasta luego Lupin.

-Ehy, espera Bella que quiero hablar contigo- Dijo James que acababa de entrar por el retrato y solo había odio la última frase de la chica

-El otro- Murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oye Remus, no te tienes que ir preparando para visitar a tu abuela- Le dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Mi abuela?- Remus se quedó mirando extrañado a James un par de segundo hasta que recordó que esa noche había luna llena y madame Pomfrey siempre le hacía un chequeo antes de llevarlo a través del Sauce Boxeador. Y se le había hecho algo tarde -¡Ah, sí!, mi abuela. Cierto, cierto… me tengo que ir.

Remus se fue, regañándose interiormente el haber olvidado que en invierno anochecía antes, y James se volvió para hablar con Bella.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Sí, hoy parece que es el día de preguntarme cosas- Gruñó.

-¿Tú sabes porqué Lily está tan patosa?- Cuestionó pasando del comentario.

-No, creo que no lo sabe ni ella. Es muy raro porque en un momento esta normal y de pronto parece que tiene dos pies izquierdos… Pero mira, por ahí baja. Pregúntaselo a ver si tienes más suerte- Dijo antes de escabullirse hacia la salida.

-¡Lily!- La llamó dando un par de pasos para ponerse cerca de la escalera. La chica lo vio y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero en ese momento sus pies resbalaron y cayó rodando el pequeño tramo de escaleras que el quedaba.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Auch, no se- Contestó sobándose la cabeza –Creo que tendré un buen chichón.

-Anda, ven. Te voy a curar eso en un segundo.

-Em… mejor vamos a la enfermería.- Pidió con la voz temblorosa mientras James la arrastraba fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

-No hace falta- Dijo rápidamente James ya que no quería que nadie fuera a la enfermería sabiendo que su amigo estaba en pleno reconocimiento medico (teniendo en cuenta que ese amigo tenía que estar preparándose para ver a su abuela) –Mira, en ese baño hay un botiquín con unos ungüentos para golpes la mar de buenos que te curan en un segundo.- Le dijo después de llevarla por algunos pasillos y escaleras.

-¡James, no puedo entrar ahí! ¡Es un cuarto de baño para chicos!

-No te preocupes, nunca lo usamos. Peeves solía encantar los urinarios y ya no nos fiamos. Además, ya has entrado en un cuarto de baño de chicos.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Cuándo?- Preguntó mientras entraban y el chico de gafas cerraba la puerta.

-Si mujer, cuando le gastamos la broma a Malfoy.

-No me di cuenta- Murmuró mientras enrojecía al dar un vistazo al lugar. Muy diferente al cuarto de baño de las chicas.

-Mira que eres rara- Musitó mientras la obligaba a sentarse en una de las tazas. Fue a mirar en un pequeño armario y sacó una pomada.-Te da vergüenza entrar en el cuarto de baño de los chicos pero no te dio corte entrar en nuestro dormitorio.

-No es lo mismo… ¡Ahy!- Se quejó cuando James toco su herida en la cabeza –Y últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de que soy más vergonzosa de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada- Negó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Vas fatal… Te caes, te tropiezas, te golpeas… Si sigues así te mataras antes de un mes.

Ella rió ligeramente. El dolor de su cabeza desapareció casi al instante cuando James terminó de ponerle la crema.

-No ha sido tan terrible, ¿eh?- Bromeó –Te he pringado un poco el pelo…

-No pasa nada. Voy a lavármelo- Le dijo al levantarse y abrió rápidamente la puerta (golpeándose en un brazo con ella)

James la miró alejarse rápidamente. Pensó que estar en el cuarto de baño de los chicos debía de alterarla mucho y una leve sonría adornó su cara al lavarse las manos. Sonrisa que no le duraría mucho.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Sirius se había despedido de Helen (su novia de la semana) con un largo beso e iba rumbo a la torre. Seguía furioso, pero como caballero que era eso jamás molestaría en un encuentro con una chica, para no incomodar a la dama.

Atardecería en menos de quince minutos y pensó que Remus ya iría rumbo al Sauce Boxeador. Cruzaba un corredor cuando lo vio y su semblante se tensó. Solo y desprotegido, mirando por una ventana, estaba Severus Snape. Que tentador resultaba empujarle por el vano para que se estampara en el suelo.

Se acercó sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía y pudo ver por encima del hombro lo que miraba con tanto interés. A la enfermera del colegio acompañando a su amigo licántropo hacía el sauce. Por un momento la ira lo embargó. ¡Siempre husmeando, intentando fastidiar a Remus y a los demás! Pero una idea surgió en su cabeza, una idea perversa.

-Curioseando como siempre- Murmuró haciendo que Snape pegara un salto y se pusiera en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

-Saludar- Contestó sonriendo malignamente, que provoco que el Slytherin metiera su mano en el bolsillo

-No me fío de ti.

-Te diré una cosa, Quejicus. Estoy cansado de que siempre vayas detrás de nosotros, pero sobre todo de que molestes a Remus. Quieres dejarlo en paz. Tiene paciencia, pero un día se le acabara.

-Lupin oculta algo, desaparece todos los meses. ¡Averiguare lo que es y haré que lo expulsen por ello!

-Remus no hace nada para que lo tengan que expulsar- Gruñó apretando los puños. Cuanto quería romperle la nariz a ese cretino –Tiene asuntos privados que atender, como cualquiera.

-Sí, por supuesto- Ironizó el mas bajo.

-Compruébalo- Le dijo él, conteniéndose para no sonreír –Has visto como Madame Pomfrey lo llevaba al sauce ¿no? Eso es porque por ahí hay un pasadizo. Si aprietas un nudo en el tronco del árbol con una rama larga el Sauce Boxeador se quedara quieto unos minutos y podrás pasar. ¡A ver si así te convences de que Remus no hace nada malo!

-¿Y por que debería de fiarme de ti, Black?- Escupió receloso.

-No te digo esto por hacerte un favor, idiota. Lo hago porque si sigues así terminaras provocándole problemas a Remus.- Notó la mirada recelosa del otro y como la redonda luna iluminaba el cielo, así que añadió –Si no vas pronto no podrás ver nada.

Eso pareció convencer al otro, que se fue corriendo. Sonrió triunfalmente durante unos segundos pero unas manos un tanto húmedas lo agarraron por el cuello de su túnica estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!- Bramó James y Sirius miró confundido y asustado la furia en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto así, mucho menos con él. Jamás -¡¡¿Cómo has podido decirle eso a Snape sabiendo que Moony ya ha debido de trasformarse?!!

-Relájate, James- Dijo intentado soltarse, pero no pudo –Snape se merecía un escarmiento por ser un chivato y un grano en el culo. Seguro que se pegará el mayor susto de su vida cuando vea a un hombre lobo.

-¡¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!!- Volvió a gritar arrinconando aun más a Sirius contra la pared -¡¡¿Es que no entiendes que Remus no puede controlarse cuando ve a un humano estando como lobo?!! ¡¡Matará a Snape!! ¡¡Tu estúpida broma va costarle mucho a los dos!! ¡¡Podrían expulsar a Remus!!

-Dumbledore nunca expulsaría a Remus porque sabe de su estado…- Balbuceó intentado convencerse a si mismo, mientras palidecía.

-¡¡Eso es solo una parte del problema!!- Siseó soltándolo bruscamente y mirándolo con rencor -¡¡Se supones que eres amigo de Remus, que lo conoces un poco!! ¡¡Dios, Sirius, sabes la preocupación que tiene por si alguna vez daña a alguien sin querer!! ¡¡Y tú lo acabas de convertir en un asesino, dándole la presa en bandeja!!

-Yo… yo no… Remus no es… un asesino- Tartamudeó apoyando la espalda en la pared, ya que las piernas le temblaban.

-No, no lo es- Replicó mientras que sus manos se le crispaban, como si quisiera volver a agarrarlo por la túnica- ¡Tú lo eres!

Y James salió corriendo, dándose cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo hablando con el otro animago. Sirius se resbaló por la pared, blanco como la cera y con los ojos llenos de terror. Las palabras de James resonaban en su cabeza. Sus puños se cerraron y golpeó con enojo, rabia y frustración el suelo repetidamente, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, mientras su labios se tensaron para no dejar escapar el gritó de odio que tenía.

Odio hacia si mismo.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

James cruzó pasillos, saltó escaleras, corriendo todo lo que podía, siendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Muchos alumnos que iban para cenar al gran comedor tuvieron que apartarse de su camino, entre ellos sus tres amigas que lo miraron muy confundidas. Pero él no se daba cuenta. Apenas ni podía pensar. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar antes que Snape al árbol.

Cruzó los terrenos mientras notaba un agudo pinchazo en un costado del vientre. Pero el sauce estaba cerca, muy cerca. No iba a pararse ahora, ni hablar. Ya podía ver el árbol, agitando sus ramas con fuerza. Pero en eso vislumbró una figura y, lo peor, como las ramas se quedaron estáticas.

-¡Espera, Snape!- Le gritó con el poco aire que tenían sus pulmones, pero este o no lo escuchó o no le hizo caso, porque se deslizó por el pasadizo. James no pensó en nada y se lanzó detrás de él.

Aterrizó torpemente y vio al chico a menos de dos metros de distancia, andando a tientas con la escasa luz que le proporcionaba su varita. Lo tomó del brazo con rudeza para que retrocediera, rezando para que el fino olfato del hombre lobo no hubiera captado el aroma de humano.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?!

-¡Vámonos!- Ordenó -¡Esto es peligroso!

-¡Ni hablar!- Contestó obstinado –He visto como Lupin entraba aquí y voy a averiguar por fin que demonios hace todos los meses.

-¡¡Déjate de idioteces!!- Bramó forcejeando con él para retroceder -¡Tenemos que irnos, ya te he dicho que es peli…!- James paró en secó cuando escucho un ruido a lo lejos. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda mientras imaginaba que era. Pisadas. Pisadas de animal. Y parecía que Snape también lo había oído, porque había dejado de forcejear.

-¿Qué es eso?- Murmuró. James no contestó, solo empezó a tironearlo para la salida. En cualquier instante el Sauce Boxeador volvería a moverse y Peter no estaba allí para escabullirse como rata y volver a apretar el nudo. Si no se iban en ese ínstate quedarían atrapados y quedarse atrapados era el fin.

Un aullido se escucho al final del túnel y Snape se estremeció alzando su varita para ver que era lo que se acercaba. La silueta difusa de un gran lobo iba corriendo hacia ellos. Un lobo con unas características especiales…

-¡¿Un hombre lobo?!- Gritó con la expresión desencajada por el miedo.

-¡Vete!- Gritó James empujándolo hacia la salida y esta vez el Slytherin le hizo caso. El lobo aulló molesto al ver como sus presas escapaban. James empujó a Snape hasta que este salió del túnel y dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para escapar sin que Remus alcanzara alguna parte de su cuerpo (lo que sería terrible puesto que lo maldeciría a él también) se dio la vuelta y se transformó en ciervo justo a tiempo para embestirlo.

El lobo cayó un metro lejos de él y lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos. Volvió a lanzarse sobre el ciervo, pero su objetivo era la salida del túnel. El humano era ahora un animal por lo que su deseo de matar desapareció para con él. Pero el otro había salido y aun notaba su aroma. Su sed asesina palpitaba en su cabeza y recorría sus venas.

James volvió a embestirlo, esta vez más fuerte. Si lo alejaba de la salida Remus se tranquilizaría lo suficiente para que lo reconociera. Empujó a su amigo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Durante unos minutos de fiera lucha el lobo se tranquilizó lo suficiente. Un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada tranquilizó al animago. Le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se alejara y el lobo, después de mirarlo largamente, obedeció volviendo a la Casa de los Gritos. James retrocedió despacio sin darle la espalda hasta que tuvo la salida a menos de un palmo. Entonces volvió a convertirse en humano y subió por ella lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que Remus lo oliera de nuevo y perdiera la poca razón que el haber estado con su amigo con forma de ciervo le había dado.

Cuando salió del pasadizo sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo lanzó varios metros hacia delante cayendo boca arriba. No pudo moverse por el dolor y miró con espanto como el árbol se inclinaba para golpearlo, pero de nuevo se quedo quieto.

Una persona había presionado con una larga rama el nudo del tronco del árbol. Alguien alto y con una larga barba blanca.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Tanto James como Severus y también Sirius se encontraban en el despacho del director. Al chico de gafas le dolía un poco la espalda aunque el profesor le había hecho un hechizo de curación. Después que el director lo ayudara a alejarse del árbol animado lo llevó junto con Snape, que estaba blanco como un fantasma sentado en el húmedo césped. El hombre los llevó a su despacho y vieron que Sirius los esperaba ahí, con tan mala cara como cuando James lo había dejado.

Dumbledore pasó la vista a cada uno de los tres chicos sentados delante de su escritorio, evaluándolos con sus claros ojos sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Me he llevado una desagradable sorpresa…- Habló por fin el hombre -… cuando el señor Black llegó a mi despacho, por suerte cuando yo salía para el comedor, para informarme en un estado que rozaba la histeria que había cometido una gran estupidez.

James miró a Sirius, que tenía sus ojos escondidos bajo su espesó flequillo negro. Snape también lo miró, pero con odio.

-¡Su estúpida broma casi me mata!- Gritó.

-Lo sé. Y él también.- Dijo el director.

-No puede quedarse tan tranquilo, profesor. ¡Estos ya han llegado demasiado lejos!- Hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano hacía los otros chicos -¡Black es un demente y Lupin un maldito licántropo asesino!

James dejó caer su mandíbula sorprendido y Sirius levantó la vista con horror. Severus lo había descubierto. Había entendido que el lobo que lo atacó era Remus.

-Se olvida, señor Snape, que uno de ellos le ha salvado la vida sacándolo de ese túnel. Snape parpadeó al haber sido pillado por sorpresa ante las palabras del anciano, pero enseguida se recuperó.

-¡Seguramente estaba metido en la broma pero se arrepintió!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó Sirius -¡Yo planeé esa broma solo, James se enteró de casualidad y fue a salvar tu trasero!

-¡Pretendes que crea al tipo que planeó mi muerte!

-Caballeros, compórtense- Pidió Dumbledore mirándolos con seriedad –Señor James, me gustaría saber como es posible que se haya salvado del ataque del señor Lupin. Cuando yo llegué el señor Snape estaba en estado de shock en el suelo y solo alcanzó a decirme que usted llevaba demasiado tiempo en el túnel. Fue toda una sorpresa verlo salir de él. Temía lo peor. Por fortuna no está herido mas allá del golpe recibido por el sauce.

-Este… pues creo que Remus alcanzó a reconocerme porqué dio media vuelta.- El profesor lo miró algo escéptico pero fue Snape quien volvió a hablar.

-¡Los hombres lobos no reconocen a nadie!

-¡¿Acaso tú eres un hombre lobo y lo sabes?!- Replicó James

-Silencio, por favor.- Pidió el director. -¿Se dan cuenta de que grave es la situación?

-¡Claro que sí, tenemos un hombre lobo en el castillo!- Aulló Severus -¡Deberían de expulsarlos a todos! ¡Empezando por Lupin y terminado con Black!

-¡Remus no ha hecho nada, profesor, y James tampoco! Si debe expulsar a alguien… es a mí.

-Tiene razón- Dijo el director- Usted es el único que merece ser expulsado, señor Black.

-¡¡NO!!- Gritó James poniéndose de pie -¡Sirius no pensó lo que hacía, de verdad! Estaba molesto por que Snape se chivó y porque siempre ha estado husmeando sobre lo de Remus…

-¡No defiendas a ese maldito bastardo! ¡También te ha metido en problemas a ti, idiota!

-Señor Snape, controle su lenguaje. Además, me gustaría saber como es que ustedes, señor Black y señor Potter, conocen de la situación del señor Lupin siendo está totalmente secreta.

-Bueno… sospechamos algo y se lo preguntamos a Remus. Él confió en nosotros y nos lo contó- Dijo James –Temía que dejáramos de ser su amigos, pero no lo hicimos por que comprendíamos…- Miro acusadoramente a Snape -…que sufría una maldición y que no tenía culpa de nada.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Peter, pero no dirá nada. Ni nosotros- Habló atropelladamente James.

-¡Es un hombre lobo, diablos! ¡Deberían de sacrificarlo antes de que mate a alguien!- Bramó Snape poniéndose en pie y Sirius le imitó.

-¡Es una persona no un animal!- Chilló.

-Siéntense- Ordenó Dumbledore con voz firme. –Entiendo que se encuentra muy alterado después del incidente, señor Snape, pero el joven Lupin no tiene la culpa de su enfermedad.

-¡¿Así que no lo va a expulsar?!

-Nadie va a ser expulsado, porque lo de esta noche nunca ha sucedido- Dijo con simplicidad.

James y Sirius se sintieron aliviados pero Snape se enfureció aun más.

-¡¿Black también saldrá de rositas?! ¡¡Planeo matarme!!

-Repito que nadie será expulsado. El señor Black ya tiene suficiente con el enorme cargo de conciencia que acarrea su acción. Además, si lo castigo por algo que no ha sucedido quedará sospechoso en su expediente.

-¡¡Usted siempre ha sido imparcial con estos Gryffindors porqué son de su antigua casa!!- Acusó Snape con rencor -¡¡Como yo soy un Slytherin no importa lo que me pase!! ¡Pero esto no quedará así, puesto que pienso decírselo al Consejo Estudiantil para que expulsen a Black y a Lupin!

-Si usted hace eso, señor Snape, me veré obligado a expulsarlo a usted también.- Dijo calmadamente.

-¡¡¿A mí?!! ¡No hay motivos! –Rugió indignado.

-Por el hecho de haber salido a los terrenos de noche y haberse acercado al Sauce Boxeador estando terminantemente prohibido. Y también por haber tomado libros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca sin autorización mediante métodos de engaño- Snape tomó un color grisáceo mirando con sorpresa al director, así que este añadió –Se lo que ocurre en este castillo, señor Snape, pero tengo plena confianza en mis alumnos, en que se den cuenta de sus actos. Confió en que el señor Black haya aprendido la lección al igual que confió en usted. Creo que su curiosidad va más allá de las reglas del colegió y le permito algunos actos confiando en que el conocimiento que almacena no sea usado incorrectamente.

Severus abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Yo no tengo preferencias hacia ninguna Casa, por mucho que lo dude. Pero quiero que comprendan algo de lo que ha sucedido. La rivalidad y el odio no lleva a nada más que la destrucción- Miró a Snape y a Sirius –Pero esa rivalidad puede olvidarse fácilmente cuando los sucesos lo requieren- Añadió mirando a James. –Ahora pueden retirarse a su habitación ustedes dos mientras termino de hablar con el señor Snape.

James y Sirius no lo pensaron dos veces y se despidieron apresuradamente. Caminaron un largo rato en silencio mientras iban rumbo a la torre.

-Gracias… por defenderme- Murmuró Sirius sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a James. Temía ver la mirada de furia que recibió antes -No me lo merecía.

-Cierto- Musitó James haciendo que el otro se encogiera un poco –Pero eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te dejare en la estacada, por muchas idioteces que haga- Hizo un amago de sonrisa y Sirius le imitó, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban una gran tristeza.

-Moony me matará cuando se entere de que fui yo quien mandó a Snape. ¡Soy un completo estúpido!

-¿Se lo contaras?

-Sí. No puedo mirarle a los ojos si no se lo digo.

James palmeó ligeramente el hombro de Sirius. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y agarró el antebrazo de Sirius para mirarle la mano.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó señalando los nudillos ensangrentados.

-Nada… Desahogo- Contestó y James sintió un vacío en el estomago.

-Vamos a curártelo.

-No, déjalo. No hace falta… no es ni la mínima parte que me merezco. Debiste de haberme dado un buen puñetazo, amigo.

-Me pasé un poco contigo antes, Padfoot- Admitió James –No, es verdad –Recalcó al ver como Sirius negaba con la cabeza –No eres un asesino, solo un irresponsable.

-Los estúpidos hacemos estupideces- Musitó mirando hacia el suelo, notando el amargo sabor irónico de las palabras. James arqueó las cejas, pero no añadió nada más.

Entraron por el retrato y subieron sin prisa a su cuarto. Peter los esperaba extrañado, preguntando si hoy no iban a acompañar a Remus. Otra punzada de culpa golpeó a Sirius, puesto que esa noche no era conveniente volverse a arriesgar y su amigo debería volver a pasar una dolorosa trasformación.

James le explicó al mas bajó en rasgos generales lo que había pasado y Peter lo miró entre horrorizado y asombrado por que Padfoot había salido sin ningún castigo del problema. Aunque se equivocaba, porque Sirius iba a recibir un castigo. El mayor castigó de los Merodeadores.

**_N de la A:_**_ n-nUUUUUUUUUUU Bueno… ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verles!!. Sí, por fin actualizo. He tardado horrores en pensar algo para este cap porque no sabía como empezarlo y a finales de vacaciones de navidad se me ocurrió y lo terminé pero, como no � mi "queridísimo y adoradísimo" ordenador se estropeo y han tardado la tira en arreglarlo U-U (La historia de mi vida -.- Mi ordenata pasa más tiempo estropeado que funcionando)_

_Bueno, creo que el próximo cap no tardara tanto porque tengo una idea más clara que con los anteriores aunque, por supuesto, todo depende del tiempo que me dejen mis estudios y mis clases particulares que me quitan mucho tiempo libre (Y eso si no contamos los trabajos para casa y las malditas fugas de mi inspiración �)_

**Sirius** Anda Malale, déjalo. Reconoce que eres muy lenta �

**Yo:** T-T

**James:** UoU Bueno, eso no es una noticia nueva… ¡Mejor contestemos los reviews!

**Lucius** (_hastiado_) ¡Porqué tengo que venir yo!

**Bella:** ¿Quieres discutirlo con mi bate?

**Lucius** (_mirándola con mucho odio y a regañadientes_) Maldita.

**Lily** n-n Bueno, el primer review es de **janadetroya**.

**Yo: **T-T Que maja es Jana (O.o ¿puedo llamarte Jana para abreviar?)… Dice que el otro cap estuvo gracioso.

**Lucius** u-u# La gente miente por compasión

**Remus** � Cállate.

**Yo:** No te preocupes, no he desistido con la historia… n-nUUUU aunque la verdad casi casi…

**Sirius** O.O ¡¡¿Cómo?!! TT-TT ¿Has pensado en abandonarnos?

**Yo:** U-U en momentos fugaces de desesperación me plantee seriamente dejar aparcada esta historia un buen tiempo…

**James y Sirius** (_en tono quejumbroso_) T-T ¡¡Malvada, pensabas abandonarnos!!

**Annie** �o�U ¿No que pensáis que es una loca que escribe tonterías sobre vosotros?

**James y Sirius:** u-ú Humm pero es NUESTRA loca.

**Yo:** TT-TT ¡Kawais!

**Remus**(_leyendo_)� ¿Tú también hubieras pensado lo mismo que estas tres? (_señalando a Annie, Lily y Bella, que empezaron a silbar y a mirar disimuladamente para otro lado_) Las chicas sois todas unas malpensadas.

**James, Sirius y Peter** (_molestos_) ù.ú ¡Cierto, cierto!

**Las chicas:** U-U Joo, ya nos hemos disculpado…

**Annie** T-T Pues si, parece que Remus se molestó mucho…

**Remus** (_algo culpable_)ó.ò Estoo… mujer… ya casi me he olvidado de todo…

**James, Sirius y Peter** (_enojados_)�## ¡¡Traidor!!

**Lucius**(_a Annie_) XDD JaJa, Hasta esta chica dice que no eres honesta

**Annie** (_indiferente_) ¿Y el punto es…?

**Bella** (_leyendo_) ¿Celosa? ¡¿Yo, celosa?! ¡¡¿Yo celosa por el idiota de Black?!! XO ¡¡Jamás!!

**Yo **(_susurrando_) Celosa, lo que se dice celosa no… pero sí muy molesta XDDD

**Sirius**(_frunciendo le ceño_)� No existe ningún supuesto novio de Arabella. ¿A que no, Malale?

**Yo:** n-n La verdad no estaba planeado… ¡pero me has dado una gran idea! n.-

**Sirisu**** y Bella:** O-O What?!!

**Yo:** Jijiji, ya veré, ya veré. Es que está historia no la tengo planeada al milímetro y, la verdad, me invento más de las tres cuartas partes por él camino :P

**Sirius**** y James:** � Irresponsable.

**Lily** n-n ¡¡Muchas gracias por tú review!!

**Remus** Y el siguiente review es de **Lialy**. n-n Malale, dice que tu fic es una pasada.

**Yo** (_muy sonrojada_)OO no lo creo, la verdad…

**Lucius** Lógico, porque no lo es.

**Bella: **¡¿Te quieres callar?!

**Lucius** XO ¡Para qué me obligáis a venir si luego no puedo ni hablar!

**Bella, Sirius y James:** n.n ¡Para torturarte!

**Lucius** (_leyendo_) XO ¡¡¡YO NO SOY MARICA!!. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entendáis, malditas?!

**James:** n-n ¿Tatuártelo en la frente?

**Lucius** òOó ¡¡¿Estás loco, Potter?!! UoU ¡Se me estropearía el cutis!

**Todos:** -.-UUUUUUUUUU……….. sin comentarios.

**Sirius** (_contento_) n.n Me alegro de que te guste que nosotros contestemos los fics.

**Yo:** u-uU Dadle las gracias porque si no lo pide no estáis aquí.

**Peter **(_leyendo_) También dice que no tarde en actualizar y sonríe maquiavélicamente o-oUUUU

**Yo:** Glup´ o-o Em… n-nUUUU No estarás muy molesta por la tardanza, ¿verdad?

**Sirius**** y Lucius** (_extrañados_) o.O ¿Cómo puedes considerar a la marimacho violenta de Arabella la mejor?

**Bella **(_les golpea con sus bates_)ò-ó ¡¡Ya vale de meterse conmigo, a callar!!. ¡Muchas gracias, Lialy, tú si me comprendes! n-n

**Lily** (_extrañada_)o-o De verdad que no soy despistada… Jamás he olvidado la tarea o algún cumpleaños ni nada…

**Yo:** � Pero se puede ser despistado en otros aspectos… Por cierto, chica, ¡Genial tu pregunta! XDDDDDD

**Lily**(_leyendo_) ¿Por qué no podía dormir?... (_Hiper__-super-sonrojada_) OO Em… yo… ¡mejor no lo digo!

**Todos **(_extrañados_)o-o ¿Qué te pasa, Lily?

**Lily**(_Aun más sonrojada_) ¡¡Nada, nada!!

**Yo:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¡Pero que buena pregunta!!

**James:** ¿Tú lo sabes? Dínoslo.

**Lily**(_Aterrada y aun más sonrojada_)¡¡¡No, por favor!!!

**Yo:** XDD tengo una idea. Dejare a ver si algún lector lo adivina y si lo hace habrá un anexo en el siguiente cap de "Delirio Chocolatero de Remus"

**Remus** ò-ó ¡¡OYE!! ¡A mi no me metas!

**Annie** ¿Y si nade lo adivina?

**Yo:** Pues no se… a lo mejor contesto yo la pregunta con el siguiente cap. Pero lo del "Delirio chocolatero" sería aplazado para el final del fic.

**Sirius** � Es decir, el Día del Juicio por la tarde.

**Lily**** y Remus** (_pensando_) Que nadie acierte, que nadie acierte.

**Los demás:** U-U es justo…

**Sirius**(_leyendo_)¿Qué me aprenda el significado de la palabra "modestia"? (_poniendo tono de enciclopedia_) Modestia: Cualidad de humilde, falta de engreimiento o de vanidad (_hablando con un tono normal_) n-n Como puedes ver algo que no me sirve para nada y bastante tonto.

**Todos:** �UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Bella:** � Un día tu ego explotará.

**Yo:** ¡¡Muchisimas gracias por el review, Lialy!!

**Sirius** Y ahora sigue **Hikaru**** in Azkaban**.

**Yo:** T-T Ella siempre deja reviews ¡¡muchas gracias!! Y siento tardar tanto

**Bella:** bueno, yo creo que todos se dan cuenta de que lo sientes � pero no haces nada para solucionarlo.

**Yo:** � Oye Bella, ya tengo bastante con Sirius y James.

**Bella:** UoU Es para echar una manita.

**Remus** (_leyendo_)¡Mira, ella también opina que las chicas son unas pervertidas!

**Las chicas:** UU No somos pervertidas… Solo tenemos una mente suspicaz.

**James y Sirius** (_leyendo y con un tic en el ojo_) n.ñ Hikaru… (_con__ cara de demonios_) ¡¡¡¿Cómo que nosotros dos nos vemos muy lindos juntos?!!!

**Lucius** xDDD Me parece que no solo insinúan cosas sobre mi hombría

**James y Sirius** (_le golpean y lo dejan semi-inconsciente_) ¡¡TÚ CALLATE!!

**Yo:** n-nUUUUUUUUU Hikaru, acabas de abrir la caja de Pandora. Y sobre si James se espabila pronto… Te lo digo directamente. NO, va ha tardar muchoooo mucho tiempo. Si fuera enseguida ¿donde estaría la gracia? n.-

**Lily** n-n Yo no veo ninguna relación atípica entre James y yo.

**Yo** (_murmurando_): UoU Pero no te importaría…

**Annie** n.n ¡Hasta la próxima! Y que no lo pases muy mal en Azkaban T-T

**Sirius** o.O ¡Wuoo! Preparémonos porque el review de **Jenny Flint** es impresionante.

**Yo** (_sonriendo extrañamente_) ¿Con que lo has hecho por los largos reviews que te mando en Yoblade? (_empieza a reírse como una psicópata_) JuaJuaJua XDD pues que sepas que me encantan los reviews largos y ya sé que debo hacer para que me los mandes de medio metro… ¡¡Mandar reviews aun mas grandes a Yoblade!! XDDD

**Todos:** O.o Ya se le fue la pinza completamente.

**Remus** o-o Por cierto… ¿Quién era la que mandaba el review junto con Jenny? ¿Una hermana?

**Yo:** n.n No, era "su misma". ¡¡Hola Morgan-san!! nOn ¡Un placer tenerla aquí!

**Sirius** n.n Sí, Snape es un maldito rencoroso. UoU Pero ya me encargue de él…

**James **(_con voz peligrosa_) �####### Sí, te encargaste de una forma estúpida.

**Sirius:** T-T

**James:** XDDD De verdad que esta chica es la caña. Te vamos a llevar a un partido de quiddicht para que grites a gusto nOn ¡Slytherin apesta!

**Sirius** Por eso digo que me parto con sus reviews XDD son geniales.

**Lucius** (_que se había recuperado_)� Asquerosos Gryffindors. ¡¡Y me importa un cuerno lo que digáis, no soy marica!! ¡¡Y no hay pruebas que digan lo contrario!!

**Yo:** � No nos tientes a buscarlas.

**Bella:** n-n No se que he hecho para ganarme tu aprecio, pero me alegro.

**Los Merodeadores:** ¡¡Por fin alguien que son apoya 100 por 100!! . ¡¡Dice que sois unas metiches malpensadas!!

**Annie** (_algo cansada de oír siempre lo mismo_) Bueno… palabras textuales ha dicho "Hay cosas que los hombres hacen que deben quedarse entre ellos". Osease, que no se debe preguntar que es lo "que hacéis entre vosotros" �o�

**Bella** (_igual de cansada_) � Y sobre el no comentarles nada de "esos días"… Ellos tampoco quieren escuchar.

**Yo:** Eso es verdad, coméntale el tema a un chico y se hará el sordo o cambiara a otro.

**Los Merodeadores:** ò-ó ¡¡Encima os compinchais!!

**Lily** n-nUUUU ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ya?

**Los Merodeadores:** � Hum… (_Orgullo-pecho palomo_) ¡Y sí, nuestra Eloise es una monada! n-n

**Lucius** ¿Quién?

**Los Merodeadores** (_con cara de psicópatas_) ¡¡¡No te importa!!! ¡¡Acércate a ella; respira sobre su espacio vital y desearas no haber nacido!!

**Yo:** A eso se le llama instinto paternal o-o

**Lily** o-o? Curiosa forma de alentarte, Malale.

**Yo:** XDDD Pues lo logran jajajajaja.

**Peter:** o.O? ¿Diciéndote que el fic no tiene sentido?

**Yo:** UoU Eso para mi es un halago.

**Todos:** �UUUUUUUU Loca.

**Remus**(_colorado_) Gracias por los piropos oo

**Sirius** n-n Veras, Morgan bonita, te explico. No es que yo tenga el ego grande…

**Bella **(_sarcastica_) �o� Noooo, que va.

**Sirius**… es que se reconocer mis virtudes.

**Bella:** � ¿Y omitirte tus defectos?

**Sirius** �## Déjame en paz.

**Annie** Esta/as chica/as es/son bastante curiosa/as

**Yo:** n-n ¡Son geniales! ¡¡Gracias por el review y hasta la próxima!!

**James:** Y el siguiente review es de **Loreto**. Dice que está muy bien y que actualices pronto.

**Yo:** n.nUUUU Se intenta, se intenta.

**Bella:** Y por último **potterbefevans90**. n-n Le gusto lo de las cosquillas.

**Annie** U-U Más bien imaginarse nuestra cara de shock.

**Yo:** ¡Me alegro de que te gusten mis diarreas mentales! nOn ¡¡Gracias por escribir!!

**James:** En fin, hay que ir despidiéndose.

**Todos** (_excepto Malfoy_)Hasta la vista n.-

**Bella** (_dándole un zape_)� No te mataría ser educado

**Lucius** � Por si acaso.


End file.
